Kion's Difficult Life
by RyanSquad
Summary: An Au where the Lion Guard doesn't exist. Where Kion doesn't have any friends to turn to, and Kiara makes a big mistake to prove herself to another cub in the Pride. Now, in hopes to fix her brother's sadness, she started treated him better. But can things be rebuild? Watch as Kion struggle and grows and try to find meaning and love in his life. Some Co-Arthor KionScar
1. The Beginning

**How I got this story idea?** **I wanted to do a Lion Guard AU****. But there is no Lion Guard in this story. XD**

**No problems are in this story - at least not yet, beside family and friends fued.**

A golden lion cub, with bright amber eyes, walked through the Savannah. He was alone - no friends, his sister doesn't play with him anymore and sometimes teased him with her different friends.

Only few had actually ignore him and not hurt him as other cubs. His sister Princess Kiara, haven't done anything to him, or committed any harm to him, yet. He had an feeling she'll soon or do something to him.

He was going to stand up for himself when her friends pick on him.

This cub, Prince Kion, accidentally bumped into someone, and send them into the ground which was cover in dirt. Then, he noticed the figure standing and shaking the dirt off of them. It was one of the cubs name Jeuri; Kiara's meanest friend.

Narrowing his eyes, he'd seen nothing but girl cubs. The boys must all be gone. Two cubs in the group, Tiifu and Zuri, were the only ones who never picked on Kion's anyhow. Kiara was there as well. "You idiot," she shoved him.

"It was an accident, you don't have to be so mean," Kion sighed, standing his ground and pushing the cub into the dirt. Jeuri and the other cubs gasped, as Kiara went forward.

"Kiara, show him what's happens to one who hurts us!" Jeuri thundered and Kiara look at Kion for an moment and close her eyes. When she opened them, she punched him in his arm and stomach, making him hit the ground. She wanted to remain titled of being one of the coolest cub's in the Pride. But he was her brother. When he hit below her, many of them went beside Kiara.

"Kion, I'm..." Kiara started but Kion darted off, crying all the way back to Pride Rock. Kion was heading back to Pride Rock! Kiara instantly shot up and was quickly behind him, leaving her other friends behind. "Kion! Stop! Please! I won't hurt you again! I promise! Just let me talk to you!"

The 2 month old wasn't listening to his 4 month sister as he ran successfully into a small den. Luckily, their parents weren't around, but Kion was hiding away from her. Kiara sniffed, trying to find him, but there was no way out. The 4 month old begin searching for the 2 month old, but couldn't found him. It wasn't like Kion started it, he was just trying to stand up for himself. Was that so bad?

Eventually, Kiara saw tears and slowly neared them to see behind crack rocks were none other then Kion. "Kion, please." Kiara said, trying to enter the crack with him, but each time he back away and kick at her.

Finally, Kiara made it through the cracks and wrapped her forelegs around Kion and pulled him close, she licked her bro' between the ears and up his snout before licking where she'd punched him early. She have placed the shaky cub on her chest, licking him in the stomach.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A couple of hours pass, the princess opened her eyes and saw Kion's sleeping against her. Kiara realized he was still scared of her, for the fear was clear on his face - despite only being sleep.

Kiara was taller then him for now, due to the months gap. But when they get other, he will be taller.

Sighing, she placed Kion on her back - and made way back to Pride Rock. On the way back, however, Kion woke up and look around to see he was nearing Pride Rock. Once he'd saw who was holding him, he went on all fours and walk slowly behind her.

Kiara have use to be sweet and kind. But she'd change after her little trip towards the Outlands and were more like their father now. Kion knew it was best to keep distance from her and decided he will not tell on her, because he didn't want to be called "Snitch" by Kiara and/or her friends.

He already embarrassed and found himself not wanting to be around Kiara no more. Out of all of the lion cubs to punch him, he thought the last will be Kiara. Did she hated him that bad?

As they made it in Pride Rock, they've saw their parents returning from their duties - which is hunting or doing the rounds. Kiara knew one day that she'll do the hunting, along with her friends.

Brother and sister went before their parents before their father, Simba, said. "I need you to watch Kion for me tommorow, Kiara. The rounds are going to be tiredsome and the hunting party will be out all day until sunset, around the time you both should stop planning.

"No!"

All looked at the golden cub of Simba and Nala with concern looks. 'What's wrong, Kion?" Nala asked, wrapping an paw around her son. "It's just Kiara watching you, same old, same old."

"I don't want to get in Kiara's way," Kion declared, looking over at Kiara, who was looking at him sadly. It was sad and messed up what Kiara did earlier, but now, Kion's afraid of her. "I know how busy is with her friends and all."

"Kion, it won't be trouble, will it Kiara?" Simba asked, turning to his daughter with a soft frown.

"No dad," Kiara replied. Half because she wants to do her responsibilities, the other half did because she felt bad for what's she had done. It was mainly the latter. "I'll be happy to."

"Thanks, Kiara," Simba declared, then they all turn in. Nala placing both of her cubs on her paws where they cozy and begin to turn in. Kion looked at Kiara nervously and she shot him a different look - one of sympathy, before they went to sleep. She wondered is he going to be alright. Luckily, Jeuri will be out hunting training, so it will just be Tiifu and Zuri, who doesn't seem to mind Kion.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

In the morning, Kiara's eyes snapped open and she rub her head, before beginning to look around and seeing Kion was still asleep. Their parents may have went out to their duties, or about to.

So it was just her and Kion. Going before Kion's sleeping form, she rub his tuff and begin to stroke it. "Kion... wake up." Kiara pokes his head, and he woken and look around to see daylight touching him. He then felt himself being met with an friendly lick from Kiara. "Come on, let's go."

His shoulder and stomach no longer hurted, due to the punch wasn't that hard - but his feelings were and he will just remain quiet. She's always praised for everything, due to be taking her responsibilities seriously. He wanted to be praised and try not to be difficulty.

Maybe, just maybe, Kiara may noticed and tell their parents his behavior. All he wanted was an praised from his father, just like Kiara's gets.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As Kiara walks with Kion - and actually walk; he wasn't jumping around like he uses to. All he done is keep step and behind her leg. He would usually bite on her tail, but was to sadden to do that. He just want to have an chance of being more like her, but had an question. "Kiara, if I was an girl, would you have love me?"

"I love you as you're now," Kiara replied. But his look with puppy's eyes made her sigh and tell the truth. "If you were born a girl, I would've love it even more, but loved you all the same," Kiara said, fearing her brother's response.

"Oh," Kion said, pinning his ears down and staring at the ground. Kiara was shock - all she heard was "Oh" she have thought Kion would have made an big deal about it.

Kiara lick the top of his head and smiled. "But don't worried, buddy, you're still my blood," Kiara said, lifting the cub off and brought her towards her stomach.

"It's not fair," Kion muttered.

Unfortunately for him, these words couldn't sneak pass his older sister's ear. "What's not fair?" Kiara asked.

"You got all the friends in the Pride, but me - everytime they see me, I'm always avoided," Kion said. "Maybe, I should've never been born," Kion said sadly.

"Don't say that," Kiara spoke softly. She had to admit she didn't knew she have teased him this far. Instead of saying no and defending Kion, she have punch her baby's brother. She wants to help him. But was unsure. She just wanted to be one of the cool cub and that's why she didn't punch as hard, but still harm. "You're the best brother anyone can ask for."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Kion stated. Kiara eyes narrowed upon him and instead of saying anything - she just walked off; her speed slow considerably so she can let Kion walk side-by-side with her.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara was sunbathing with her two best friends, while Kion simply took an nap. Although, Kiara wasn't try to be mean - she's glad Kion isn't being difficult like he was back when she watched him. She wondered if she should wake him up and let him on her coat, to sunbathe with her, but decided against it.

She decided not to bother him.

Maybe tommorow things can heal. But first, she gonna have an talk with her two best friends about what's she should do. However, three words uttered out of her lip. "I'm sorry, Kion," she didn't want her little bro' to fear her as they grow. If no one's can support her, then she just remain to loyal ones who have her back, like the two lioness cubs behind her.

She can only hope she didn't do too much damage.

**Wanted to see Kion and Kiara's relationship. There's no Lion Guard. Kion haven't got any friends. Just wanted to create something's new. But I add an O.C to have Kiara's friends.**


	2. Attempted Suicide

The next morning, Kion open his eyes to see Kiara was not by him. Instead of calling for her, he begin searching Pride Rock; not because he wants to hang out - but wants to see what's she planning.

Kion found himself facing the back of his father and sister. Deciding to near them, Kion heard in the conversation they both were discussing. His father, Simba, the golden lion, was telling Kiara. "Everything the light touches is our Kingdom. One day when you're Queen, the sun will set on my time and rise with you."

Kiara gasped in shock and amazement, "Wow, and what about Kion?" Kiara asked, making Kion's ears more invested in the conversation.

"Uh, he will help you and be your most follower," Simba replied. "He will be your second in command, for when you're sick, weak, or going to a neighborhood Pride."

Kiara look up, her chin held high, her amber eyes gleaming. A smile cross her muzzle and she found herself leaping for joy inside. The golden young lioness remember back when she didn't want to be Queen, she'd thought it was too much responsibility. But now she no longer played around and allowed her true bloodline sticked in. There was no changing it. Simba ended her lesson and walk off to did his rounds and she turn to see Kion staring at her.

Seeing his questionable eye, she knew what he would ask - or what he wouldn't ask... so she just waited. But it never came. Kion just left her and she was dazed; it wasn't like him. Usually, he's been flinging her questions. "Kion," Kiara said, more softer then she have use since the day they stop playing with each other. "Uh, I'm going to go out hunting gazalles with my friends. Would you like to join us?"

Kion didn't say an word. All he did was lay down and allow himself to be consumed by pain. Kiara sighed and took that as an "No," before leaving.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Simba was returning from his rounds much earlier then he thought he was going to. Yesterday, it took all day to return, but due to finishing almost all of his duties, he was cut for short today.

As he arrived, he saw Kiara, with her two best friends. "Hey girls," the King said with a soft smile. "I take you're all about to leave."

"Yes," Kiara said. "But, daddy, you got to talk to Kion, he ain't talkin' to anyone and I'm fearing for him." Kiara wasn't going to reveal what she had done, for it would've only raise trouble.

"Don't worried, princess," Simba said patting her head. "Just go, I will talk with him."

Then, the three cubs walked off - leaving behind Simba who slowly turned and went into the den. Simba went over to Kion, who was laying down - not looking at him, but his eyes were impassive staring at him.

Simba wondered what was he daydreaming about, but nonetheless, approched. "Hi, Kion," Simba stated. Kion didn't replied, he still stared out to the sky. "Your sister told me some disturbing info. You aren't talking and she's worried."

Not really wanting to have this conversation now, Kion turned and was about to leave, but was stopped by Simba, who stepped onto his tail, halting him. "Kion, your sister love you and is concern about you. You need to talk to me."

He ain't talking, and Simba is getting more annoyed and worried for the second. He've always wondered about his strange son, who is very careful, and embarrassed, and humiliated, whenever he tried to play with his sister and her friends. He hadn't had any friends in the Pride and wondered if he should have Kiara take Kion out more. Maybe, he just want her attention.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion knew it was rude and disrespectful to avoid his father, who protects his family, and the whole kingdom. But the young Prince were sure no one even wants to hear his voice.

Kiara haven't hanged out with Jeuri since it happen, but it changes nothing and the facts still remain. Kion felt like his birth was an mistake and that he was a accident, even though his parents say otherwise. He believe they wanted Kiara as their only cub, but his mother seem to love him 'till the stars end.

Kion went to the gorge and look to see the grave of Mufasa on top of it. Wait a minute! The fall killed Mufasa! With a cub, Kion's size, it can kill him as well! Kion preped himself for the end; it was for the best anyhow. Just as he was about to walk off and handle business, a voice shouted, by a weight on him. "Kion, no!"

It was Tiifu!

Kion tried to kick her off of him, but she wasn't giving up that easily. How did she got here anyhow? Could it just be they were possibly hunting in the area? Just then, Kiara and Zuri showed up and Kion groaned - knowing his suicide attempt fail. If it wasn't for them, he'll be a great splatter on the ground. It would be bad for everyone - beside him... but him dying would have serve his best interest.

Kion thought about attempting to kick Tiifu off of him once again, but decided against it, for she was now stronger and he could hurt her if he managed to. Kion pushed the girl off of him and decided not to commit the suicide with them around. Luckily, Tiifu got off of him, but he's still wasn't finish. They all glared at Kion, clearly angry. The two other girls were anger and burn with hatred, due to him dying would have hurt and impact Kiara. And those two were the biggest followers of Kiara, so not a smart career move. "Kion, were you trying to jump?!" Kiara demanded.

Kion drooped his ears and nodded, only to be met by Kiara's paw slap towards his face and he yelped. She had her claws out and seem like a lioness ready to attack their predator and he shivered slightly. It hurt - but with it, it came frustration and anger. She was highly angry at him right now, and her anger fumed as she glared into his eyes. He never knew she will be this angry - it is terrifying. Had Tiifu hadn't pin him, it would've gone terribly... for them at least.

Sighing and giving his sister an nervous look, Kion went off slowly and lowly- praying that she won't strike him... again. Blast it! Did Kiara have to have the same glared by their father?! Kiara was still giving him a glare and didn't dropped that anger in her eyes and him giving her puppy eyes begging her to not hold it, but even that didn't work, and he can only allow it to sink in, knowing his plan to kill himself had fail. Why couldn't he just walk off the edge? He was just too slow. The three were shortly behind him, Tiifu and Zuri even seems to be showing atleast little remorse for him because they knew angry Kiara is not the one you wanted to talk to. But Kion thinks no one even cares about him - and they don't know much about him. As Kion look down to his paws with a sad and nervous face, having swear that he seen the figures of lions glaring down at him.

He knew he was going to get a very big talk from his sister later, but he hated the fact that his plan have failed. It was iconic that they had managed to track him down, while tracking gazelles, they tracked him and must have seen him for a while. What was they doing here anyway?! He felt like it was the Kings of the Past who possibly guided his sister here! Why?! Perhaps, the Kings didn't want him to die just yet. Kion knew he can try again even with them here, but it may just be another fail, because what happen last time will be an exception to what happen if he tries it again. He's in enough trouble already and was going to get it by his sister. Sad thing he couldn't do it in time. Kiara would bury him if he tries it once more and do much more that proves that won't be the end of her wrath. He wasn't looking forward to that talk by his sister. Now, he has an small mark on his face that continously hurts, but it would be fine. All he wanted to do now is to be with the Lions of the Past or down there with Scar. It didn't matter, at least he could've finally fulfilled his wish, but no even this went wrong.


	3. Battered and Another Attempt

A few days passed since Kion's attempted suicide and the cub was still on no talking streak. Nothing anyone can do, so Simba had came up with a great idea and let Kion continue no talking streak.

The prince was quite angry with Tiifu, after she pinned him, preventing him from doing the finally straw. Thank the Kings neither of the girls told his parents - or he'll be under close watch all hours.

Kiara still haven't hanged out with Jeuri; instead her attention went to her true friends, Tiifu and Zuri, and her brother - even though he haven't been talking.

Kion was walking alone in the Savannah until he came across an water hole that was silent and strangely cleanse of all animals. Deciding to get an drink of the water, he neared and begin to drink, until he heard something jumping in the air.

It was Jeuri!

What was she doing here?!

She has two friends this time. One of the cubs were a light brown-coated cub, yellow eyes, and she had a dark nose, with black belly. Another was a dark creamy-coated cub, amber eyes, and had an creamy belly. The light brown cub was named Hasiri, and the other was name Lena. "Because of you, Kiara had stopped being my friend," Jeuri hissed.

'Ah, so that what's happen.' thought Kion who was still pinned under him.

"Get him, Jeuri, show him that Kiara should've stayed your friend!" Hasiri urged beside her. Jeuri slashed Kion's stomach, making the young cub gasped with pain and try to kick up the young girl.

"If you tell anyone in the Pride, this will be little compared what we do," Jeuri threatened, and begin slashing at him. "No one even cares about you. That's why your sister is going to exile you when she's older. You have nothing to live for!"

"Yeah!" Lana cheered before jumping around, joining Jeuri into beating up the young Prince. Kion felt the beating come from the girls, who slashed his stomach. He fell into unconsciousness, as blackness came over him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Waking up an hour later to find himself bruised and battered, he begin to head back to Pride Rock with a limp. Kion was able to make it back to Pride Rock and an idea form in his head.

Seeing Tiifu and Zuri on Pride Rock, Kion went slowly up to Pride Rock. "Kion! What happen?!" Zuri demanded, for the first time worried about her best friend's brother.

_'You have nothing to live for,' _Jeuri's words echoed in his head and Kion shook his head, going up to the two girls, and seen here was an chance. No one wants him around anyway and Kiara'll just get rid of him like the trash he was.

Zuri was getting closer to him and place an paw on the cub's shoulder, making the younger cub of them flinch. "Kion, we should get you check on, this is an very serious beating. Kiara is in Pride Rock. Your mom and dad is out currently, but Kiara'll help you, and so will we," Zuri finished.

What scared Zuri was the look the look into Kion's eyes as he near the edge of Pride Rock. She knew what he was trying to do as realization dug in. He was going to jump off Pride Rock! As he was about to jump, Zuri ran up and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back as harsh as she intended to be to save her best friend's brother's life. He didn't seem like he's wanted to commit suicide the last couple days of hanging out with them.

Tossing him to the ground, and held him down - it seem like she didn't care about her claws for the moment. Her friend is more important and she couldn't let Kion's died. Kion was kicking at her, but none of the kicks manage to connect to her. Only did he close his eyes when he realized that Zuri was holding him down and wasn't going to get up. Kion keep trying to kick her off, but like Tiifu's, but she was stronger. Tiifu went in Pride Rock, looking for Kiara. "Kion, everything's going to be okay! You can't just kill yourself! Your life value is more important!" Zuri urged, whispering things in his ear, trying to calm him down.

Kion couldn't take it anymore, "You don't understand!" Kion finally shouted, trying to get away. This is the second time this happened! All he wanted to do is kill himself! Why can't he get what's he wants?! Kion had got tired of living and he couldn't handle this silent streak no longer! "I have to do this! No one will cares anyhow! Kiara will just banish me when she's Queen!"

Zuri didn't listen and kept him under control. She didn't knew how she was stronger then an male, and most of all, the Prince. But then again, Kion didn't eat for the last few days, so he was swanky. Kion knew struggling in her paws were useless and he sighed and calmed down. He's going to get it from Kiara.

Just then, she ran out with Tiifu and begin to pull her brother closer. Kion was slowly passing out unconscious and the young cub's fallen against his sister. The Princess grabbed Kion and held him down; she will have to keep him under close watch - considering his wounds - and these attempts. Someone had beaten him up.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion woke up later and were more or less at Rafiki's tree. Hearing voices, Kion look up to see his parents, his sister, and her friends. Praying to the great Kings she didn't told, Kion stretched and stood up, but a joint came to his bone and he couldn't hold back a whimper. "Kion!" his mother cried. "Your sister told us that she and her friends have found you unconscious and were beat up!"

Good.

Kiara and her friends didn't told what's he trying to do. "Kion, you need to tell us what happened. Someone have beaten you up and we need to have a talk with them," Simba said sternly.

Kion closed his eyes as blank tears escape his eyes. The cub felt an soft nuzzle onto his head and turned to see Kiara. "Please, Kion, tell us. No one hurts my little brother and gets away with it. Who did this?"

"I c-can't tell you," Kion replied, trembling with fear and felt his tuff being stroke by his sister. This was all of her fault; he is thinking that he have nothing left. Kion's soul was completely broken.


	4. Demanding Orders

More days passed and Kion lost interest in all activities. Even playfighting and wrestling with Kiara is a bored subject now for the young Prince and he doesn't talk.

"Hey, Kion," Simba said stepping in and looking down at his son. Kiara was by his side. "I would like to alert you, my friend, the elephant have passed away."

"I'm sorry," Kion apologized, looking down. He was the elephant that save the Pride Lands and called the herds back. He is a very big friend of the royal family.

"Yes, which is why I'm going to leave your sister to be Queen," Simba declared. Kion stood up and look shock, in which Simba held back from chuckling. He have fear Kiara will kick him out or tell him what to do. "So be good and don't worried."

"I'll just stay here," Kion grumbled.

"No, you won't." Kiara muttered - enough to slipped by Simba's ears, but not Kion, who gazed at his sister nervously. Simba patted his son and nuzzle them both before walking off, leaving behind brother-and-sister. Trying to sneak passed Kiara - who is still gazing at their father disappearing, Kion only made so far before the oldest of the two stopped him. "Kion, we need to talk..." Kion opened his mouth to argued. "Now," Kiara finished, before he can do that.

"Kiara, please..." Kion begged.

Kiara was clearly more annoyed. "Now," Kiara spoke like a mother spoken to a cub. No like a Queen spoken to their subject; each day her potential grown to becoming a great Queen.

"Kiara, I want to just be left alone," Kion declared. Kiara instantly wrapped her forelegs around her little brother, and lick his still remaining wounds. Luckily, much wasn't left, so Kiara held him like she did when he was that small cub. His first word was actually "Kiara" and she realized that her bro' haven't got an fair life. Kion wrince at every lick, due to the wounds being painful.

After she was done, she patted Kion softly and nuzzle against his small mane. Kion always felt warmed when she nuzzle and right now was no difference. Kion found himself on the verge of tears; as he and Kiara walked out. Kion felt like to kill himself even more, and he wasn't watching where he was going - so by mistake, he fell off Pride Rock, making to the lower ground. "Kion!" Kiara cried, as Kion hit the bottom of Pride Rock.

Without an moment of hesitation, Kiara ran down Pride Rock and saw him standing up on shaky paws. "Kiara, I'm fine," Kion said, wishing it was much more hard and had killed him. He was on the verge of crying, due to the pained full. Closing his eyes, Kion stopped the tears, yet out of his voice came an crack. "I'm good," Kion declared, finally standing up.

"Kion, we're going to Rafiki," Kiara said sternly, glaring into his eyes, silently daring him to argue.

"But..."

"Now!" Kiara thundered. "Or you will find yourself drag there! Please." Kiara said much softer and Kion sighed, as Kiara helped him towards her back and walked down from Pride Rock's side and beginning to Rafiki's tree.

"Oof," Kion said, as he cling onto Kiara's back and head towards Rafiki's tree. Kiara couldn't believe how weaken Kion's gotten and how much food he haven't eaten for days.

"Kion, after going to Rafiki, you're eating," Kiara declared, making the cub's groaned and roll his eyes.

"You can't make me eat," Kion argued, getting tired of these laws. But know they're all type of consequences and he has to follow them, since being Queen for the whole day. "And I've been eating."

"Kion, I'm not stupid," Kiara said. "I see you giving your part of the food each day at one of the herd's animals. And I'm done with this problem of yours. You're pushing everyone away when they tried to help you," the golden princess stated. "So find yourself under strict rules from here-on-out."

"And if I refuse?" the golden prince asked.

"You will find yourself being force to doing these circumstances," Kiara replied. "Or you'll be watch closely."

"Why do you even care?" Kion groaned, knowing he had to follow these rules... sure, her intentions are well - but Kion doesn't want to do anything else. Kiara didn't replied, for they had made it towards Rafiki's tree. Just then, they entered his tree and saw him working on something. "Uh, Rafiki," Kiara said with a soft smile. "I need you to check on my brother, he fall off Pride Rock."

"Ah, yes," Rafiki said to his Queen for a day. "Place him right 'dere and lay him down." Kiara place him down and lay beside him, narrowing her eyes, as she sat across him. "Dis will be only for a few minutes, make yourself comfortable."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

After the check up, Kion was walking, strangely side-by-side with his sister. Oddly - or not so oddly - Rafiki managed to heal more wounds from a few days ago. Kion hoped his sister forgotten to feed him and he slowly crept away, but she didn't. "Nice try," Kiara said, lifting him up and bringing him towards Pride Rock.

Kion didn't exactly like being brought to Pride Rock by his sister, but knew he couldn't do anything, with his small and weak form. "Ugh," Kion said as they entered Pride Rock.

They approched an herd that have some leftovers and Kion went before it. Kiara place an paw on his tail as he begin to eat it, he found himself being force to eat the whole thing before Kiara grabbed him and place an paw on him. "Sorry, if I sound mean, but I'm not letting you do this any longer."

He gulped down the food. After, they went to a nearby watering hole and Kion knew what he had to do. Beginning to drink, Kion look up to his sister who was watching him herself. "What must I do now, your majesty?" Kion spat out the last words, but did his best to hide it.

"You're finish for now," Kiara declared. "See, was that so hard?"

"Maybe, not for you," Kion whispered, as they went back to Pride Rock and saw Tiifu.

"Hey Kiara," Tiifu greeted. "Little brother problems?"

"Yes, first he fell off Pride Rock, we have to get him checked. Then, had to force him to eat, for this small lion cub couldn't be so easy. Then got him something to drink. How are you?" Kiara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Zuri will meet up with us in a few minutes, she is currently eating," Tiifu explained.

Kion took this as an opportunity and snucked pass the girls and went inside of the den. He didn't want to be bothered so he just went into the secret part of the den and bury his head into his knees, cuddling himself up, and beginning to cry.

He had nothing...

No friends...

No one cared for him...

He had no body. He vowed he won't end up like Taka when he turned into Scar, but he wished someone can be there. He really wanted to give up these suicide attempts, but he had no control. Tiifu and Zuri had both save him and while he will be grateful for it, he wasn't.

He was scared of living, wanted nothing more then to die. He hope one day his wish can come true and no one will even care; he wondered why doesn't he does it and get it the way when everyone's asleep... or why he doesn't he just bashed his head into the wall which can most likely kill him

No.

He wanted his death to be painless and without pain.

Wasn't that so hard for people to under? One question linear in his mind:

Why didn't the girls tell his parents, yet? Perhaps to save trouble... or to think it would make things even worse. But it didn't matter, it's not like anyone can help him.


	5. Concerns

Noon was arriving and the Queen decided to go check on the herds with her friends, since Zazu had to leave with their parents - and no other bird volunteer. All was at peace so far; Kion was no where to be seen after their checkup and Kiara wondered if she was being too hard on him.

"Kiara, watch where you going, 'bout to fall in the mud," Tiifu said. Kiara stopped when she saw herself nearing mud which was in a big puddle below her. She look back up to her friends and went back, head hung high, as she held her paw on her temple, and narrowed yer amber eyes.

Just then, she's saw Jeuri and scowled silently. The cub approched the girls with a smile, but yet it was devious, and she clearly had something up her sleeve. "Hey, Kiara, heard you brother try to kill himself. Here's my advice, let 'im, for he doesn't deserve to live. He is a runt and clearly is a mistake, however, you mean more then he ever does. He won't be King, but you will be Queen and future Ruler of the Pride Lands. You should just abandoned him while you still can."

Kiara felt her anger boiling up, as Jeuri laughed and walk away. "Don't listen to her, Kiara," Tiifu warned, patting her friend on the back. "She's like to talk trash until someone pop her in the mouth."

"Yeah, but anyway let's head back," Kiara declared, still fuming with such anger and hatred.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As the three head back, they seen things were at peace and headed inside of Pride Rock. Kiara didn't see her brother anywhere and begin to look around; she didn't give Kion's permission to go out. And while he may be her little brother and his own cub, the circumstances have been different the last few days.

Kiara begin to search, but found no sign of him. "Kion," Kiara called out for him, but no answer. She bold her paws up into a fist and felt the urge to beat one into him when she finds him. He shouldn't be gone, especially with his state.

"Kiara, just leave him alone," Zuri said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. Zuri wasn't the biggest one in the mud and always let people make decisions to leave them to it. Kion clearly want this, and while she will be usually supportive of Kiara, Kion didn't want no more attention. "He clearly going through a lot," she continued much softer. "Pushing him may make him snapped and feel hurt."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kion's heard everything, and snucked out of the secret backway, not wanting to talk to his sister at the moment. He wanted to be alone, as usual. Alone. Abandoned. And forgotten.

The cub ran behind a small den and begin cuddling himself up once again. He knew as soon as his sister finds him, he is going to get a lecture for a lifetime. Kion had thought about running away from home and just die alone, but decided against it, they'll find him eventually and he will be in big trouble.

Kion couldn't do anything, but cry with full of pain. "I'm sorry, Kiara," Kion whispered towards the water, that revealed his reflection. "I should've never been born. Clearly, mom and dad had made an mistake." Waterfalls came into the pool, and Kion spilled all tears in there.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

An hour later, the young prince went back to Pride Rock, knowing he was going to get it from his sister. She must be furious and he doesn't like his sister's madness, due to it being combined with their father. Kion gulped and push himself forward, Kiara was there, but his sister didn't even seen him. She smelt him though and while she may not be the best huntress, she knew the smell of her family.

"Kion, where were you?!" the Queen of the day demanded. Kion gulped once again and crouched below her, chuckling scared. One thing Kion learned is to never scared a lioness - most of all your own sister. Kion didn't say nothing, so Kiara stepped in his way and got considerably close to him. Kion backed up; remembering that the last time a girl got this close to him, he got mercilessly beaten up. Kiara raised her paws - not in a threatening manner, and brought one down on his small body, making him hit the ground only slightly and he was able to get up as fast he fallen, and he wrince slightly at being hit softly, but she brought him close against her stomach. She had stucked him though in a soft manner and not too hard. She had some words about how she loved him and that she will always love him, but Kion closed his eyes and allowed himself against her stomach, rubbing it softly, too much into her embrace at the moment.

He really needed her right now, to be in her warm, soft, comforting embrace.

This was actually embarrassing doing this infront of other cubs, but they weren't any other cubs and Kiara have been doing this a lot lately. Kion wanted to tell her so badly, wanted her to help - but couldn't. Despite having their grandfather's blood in her, she may abandoned or laugh at him for being beat up by girls.

The younger cub knew when she grows up, she can banished and exile him, and get rid of him all she wants. As Kion burst out crying on her shoulder, the prince thought she would've left him, but she didn't. "Please! Kiara! I'm so... so... sorry!"

Kiara was surprise how her baby bro' was acting. A single punch started all of this; he have changed. No longer did she want to be the only sibling, no longer did she want to be alone. She always saw him as nothing but an annoying boy and sometimes had the darkest of thoughts because the pranks he pulled on them, and how he always embarrased.

Kiara was even more surprised about how she can still hold Kion like this. Males are suppose to be taller then females, but she was still taller. Is this the affects of torturing, not eating, or drinking for a few days?

When a girl is able to pull you this close so easily then there's a problem. Kion's tears fallen on her stomach and she rubbed his back. For these last couple weeks, she realized all of the insults and wishes that she is the only sibling, but now she were glad he was the second-born and her little brother. "Shhhhh, it's okay," Kiara comforted, rubbing an paw against his eyes. She had rub his back softly. She has to calm him down and get him asleep. "It's okay. Look at me." Kion didn't, and that cause Kiara to grabbed his face in a tough yet soft manner. "Kion. I told you to look at me." Kion's face faced him and the two lock to almost each other's features. "All you have to do is calm down, my dear, and then we can talk." Kiara said still using a soft manner.

"Are you mad at me?" Kion asked.

"Yes," Kiara nodded and pull him even closer when he heard her said that part and try to get away from her. She felt the urge to yell at him when he entered here, but yet she didn't and place it to the side. "But disappointed with you at the same time, and remember I will always love you."

Kiara had felt so bad for her little brother, laying him down near her stomach and pressing her paws softly against his back, massaging him on his back, making him sigh and gritted his teeth and bunch his face up. Kion closed his eyes slowly and slowly after each passing moment. She wished he had an friend, and an male friend at that. Tiifu and Zuri seems to be nicer to Kion's now - like more nicer - because Kiara convinced them.

Kiara can feel him shake on her stomach; and the Princess licked at his uncontrollable tears and wipe them away. She should have never punched Kion, just for that snake and bully, Jeuri. Kiara held him close and let him lay against the belly, stroking him for hours until he was met by sleep comforting embrace.

Being so skinny now, Kiara was able to easily lift him off. She was worried about her bro' as she headed towards Rafiki's tree and frowned when she notice he was working on a painting of a young lioness cub. "Got to get her special golden fur right," Rafiki said before he finished and smiled at the paintings.

"Rafiki, you need to check on Kion," Kiara declared, walking up to the mandrill. At her voice, the mandrill turned and look at her with a frown. "He is weak and I can even lift him up. You would think he will be aging, but he is staying short and haven't eaten and he tries to kill himself."

"Young princess," Rafiki said in a surprisingly soft manner, no matter the circumstances. "It is you who is helping him. By you and your friends not pushing him away is not having him fall on de same path as Scar did. Taka was always abandoned and he thought his friends and family never cared about him, say one and that was his mother. Kion isn't like him at least when he became devious and evil. He doesn't hate you. He's just afraid of you."

"Me?" Kiara asked, seemingly insulted.

"Well, princess," Rafiki said. "He thinks you're going to banished him when your older. Ahadi and Mufasa even banished Taka for some time until Sarabi convinced Mufasa to let him come back."

"Why would I do that?" Kiara asked. "He's my fresh and blood. My little brother. My baby brother. The one I'm suppose to protect 'till the end."

"Dats what Mufasa said a very long time ago," Rafiki declared. "But I believe in you and beside you and Kion have a very good relationship. Next time, allow him to come with you and your friends."

"And if he says no?"

"Then, force him. Do not push away. Show him love he deserves. And don't let dis be de only time. You must do more then just only one time." Rafiki declared, seriously. Kiara nodded and went off, taking what Rafiki's said to heart.


	6. More Love

A few days passed and Kiara still thought of Rafiki's words. She will have to hurt her brother, show him tough love, be more cruel and pushed his buttons. She haven't told her parents, but she have told her friends of what to do with Kion and they agree.

"Kion," Kiara said sternly, walking up to her bro' with her friends. "Let's go, now," Kiara declared.

"No, you go, have fun," Kion said, still staring briefly at Pride Rock before being meet by Kiara's face. Kion grumbled and stared down at the ground, feeling like Kiara was going to say, "Some, I love you" gag or whatnot. But something else happen, the short cub was lifted from the ground. "Hey! Let me go!" Kion demanded, swiping at the girls - trying to break free from their grasp. "I'm not doing anything!"

"And that's the problem," Kiara declared, as she held him between her mouth and held his back's fur. "Well, mom and dad ain't here, and dad said that we can play with you if we want. You don't have to play with us, but you're coming with us." Kion whimpered when Kiara set him down.

Instantly, he thought about attempt to get away, but was block by Tiifu. "Don't even think about it," Tiifu said, warningly.

Knowing that being too demanding was wrong, but he has to learn. "Or we will have to put chain you up somewhere and with these three leafs, that would be quite easy so your choice, Kion," Kiara warned. "So if you just lay down, then things won't be that hard. Also, mom and dad knows you here so don't even think about snitching that we force you here." Kiara brought the cub close, still not dropping her more demanding face, and stared at his fearful eyes. "Do you understand me?"

Kion nodded, bitting his lip, nervously. Kiara has that look on her that she inquire from their parents combined - mainly their father. Kion gulped and lay behind Kiara, as they did girly things. He have hated being here, but wondered why Kiara brought him here.

Still, the stubborn side of him wanted out so he crouched pass them.

Suddenly, something soft and firm was on his tail. "Don't even think about it," Kiara then brought him close. "You know what, you're staying right here," Kiara place him near her stomach in her sitting up position. She have a feeling that this was no longer about the punch she had given him, but rather something else.

Kion tried to squirm, because this was highly embarrassing. But it came to no use and he sighed, wondering why she was pushing him. At least, Kiara ain't taking him out of this little cover, due to the cubs would all make fun of him of still being hold by his big sister.

Kion lay against her stomach, feeling that shakey about what happened. Kiara is speaking to him like a mother speak to their child and will clearly sticking toward her word. He begin shaking in her grasp as Kiara force her paw down his back. She was massaging his back in a comforting manner. He was trying to hold back tears from being scolded and threatened. Kion tried not to cry, but he couldn't help but revealed tears.

She didn't like to see him like this but he keeps pushing her and everyone who cares about him away and doesn't listen. What is she to do? He had thought she actually was going to be nice to him now, but she started getting more angry. Kion just remained silent, holding back tears and close his eyes - a paw rub his back and he look to see Tiifu and Zuri were off. Maybe went home. And Kion look to see that it was sunset and Kiara lifted him up.

He noticed she wasn't taking him back to Pride Rock; instead somewhere else. To be afraid of her was a understatent - he was afraid of getting beaten up by his own sister, but nothing came as Kiara rubbed his back again. Kiara pulled him close and whispered. "I know you're mad at me, but I want to spend some more time to you, alone. Tiifu and Zuri understood so they went home and we decided we'll play later. So how about you go and we can have some hotbath time?"

Kiara jumped into the water with him in her grasp, making the two separate and swim in the water. This was much like the old, less disciplined Kiara, before the trip to the Outlands. Kion felt her letting go of him and instantly he got scared, reaching out for her paws, never being a good swimmer just like his mother. Kiara was a good swimmer. Kion grabbed her paw and lay on her, as a few nervous tears left his eyes. "Kion, you don't have to be afraid," Kiara soo. "If I were going to leave you here, it would be when the stars ends and back. Just lay down, relax, I'll be right by your side - promise."

Kion lean back against the wall, letting the water course his skin - but couldn't leave Kiara's side. "Um, how did you got this place and why mom or dad haven't seen it?" the latter asked, nervously.

"Because this is where me and the girls come to relax and have our time of our own," the former respond, licking his fur. Kiara knew it was best to tell her little brother because she took him here. "This is called "Relax Watering Hole" and we made sure that we tell anybody that one has to be there; that includes me, Tiifu, and Zuri. Not even Jeuri or the other cubs know of this place." Kiara explained. "We have agreed that you're allow to come here, whenever you wished."

Already like an Queen? She discuss things with her fellow lionesses and the future generation. Tiifu and Zuri will be good assistants of Kiara no doubt in the future - better then he would ever be. Kion wasn't so sure if he should tell her, he was about to - but different words came out. "Uh, will it be best if we headed back?" Kion asked, standing on all fours and begin moving to the land that is the earth. "Mom and dad must be worried sick."

"Don't worry, since they know that I'm watching you," Kiara replied. "Since I can stay out more after proving myself responsible so they believe I can return home safely. Plus, they know we're growing up so they let us have more independence."

"Kiara, I'm not sure if I should stay here, I'm just going be a bother, like the little pest I am," Kion said, sighing and closing his eyes. "I should go." Kion said abruptly before beginning to walk off. But the golden Prince didn't make it far.

"I'm not asking you, Kion, I'm giving you an order and trying to be a better sister, even though if I have to yell at you and bring you back with my own grip and strength. I don't want to use drastic measures on you. Please don't make me yell at you or force you to do this, I'm going to ask you one time softly, Kion come here, you got to the count of three to come here or we're going to have a problem." Kiara said, patting the water beside her, inviting him back closer towards her. She wanted contact to make sure if he's starts crying, Kiara will be able to comfort him. But she mustn't always play around, for he needs to learn she isn't going to always play and their are tough love. "One, one and an half..."

"What will happen if I don't?" Kion asked nervously.

"You'll see," Kiara answered with a mischievous look on her face. "Two..." Kion saw that look and instantly got worried about the consequences of not going up to his dark golden sister.

"Why, yes, Kiara... I'm coming," Kion stammered, shaking slightly with fear at what the consequences of not obeying her. He knew she had many methods and were an smart and stronger cub then he ever was and will not hesitate to grabbed him and bring him close... or do something else to teach him an lesson, and being stronger she can do anything to him without any struggles.

Reluctantly, but fast enough to reach out for her, Kion kind of have fear of her reaching three, and he came up to her and connected his paws towards her frontpaws and she brought him close, licking him on the mane softly, and rubbing his mane like their mother did on many occassions. The lion cub couldn't believe how all of this could have happened; like she use to tease and pick on him with the other cubs, but now she wants to bring him everywhere.

Kion just watch the stars, with Kiara. "Kion, I know you never get to see the stars with father. But let me teach you a lesson father told me, Kion. Look at the stars the great Kings and Queens of the past look down at us from those stars."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion snored and Kiara gasped, realizing she been there 'till the middle of the night. Her parents were going to kill her for this, and Kiara nervously picks up Kion. For a moment, Kiara sniffed an few of his wounds and picked up a smell from somewhere - not sure where.

Kiara grabbed bits of his fur, feeling the smell. Whoever beated him had the smell she had met before. Maybe, it was a scent but she will need to investigate further. She grabbed him and went to Pride Rock, due to the hard movements, the golden cub woke up. "Kiara, where are we?" Kion asked, looking around to see they weren't in Pride Rock.

"We're going home, it seems we passed out too early," Kiara laughed.

"I will take the blamed, it is my fault," Kion declared.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell dad about what I was teaching you," Kiara said, keeping the fur she had inquired in her other paw. If she told Kion he may go on a freakout and grow defensive.

Once they got back Kiara saw her parents concern and smiled bravely - but kept it hidden. "Kiara! Kion! Where were you?!" Simba demanded, his overprotective side starting to affect him. "Do you two understand how worried...?!"

"Oh, Simba, let them talk," Nala said with a smile. She was always the peace maker of the family.

"We were out," Kiara spoke. "I was teaching Kion the stars and we did some star gazing," Kion gasped. They could've done some star gazing, but he went to sleep too early. "Tomorrow night," she whispered into Kion's ear.

"Oh," both smiled at how such sibling love was showned. Kion was taken inside by his sister and they went to the royal sleeping side. Kion snuggled against Kiara's fur and she slept on the ground as the parents decided to leave them like that and go beside them, holding them.

It was such a family and peaceful moment... but all peaceful moments doesn't last forever.


	7. Battered Again

It was the middle of the night at Pride Rock as Kion slept. He was moving around, trying to stop whatever it was. "No!" Kion whispered. "Please stop."

_Kion found himself standing over a cliff of the gorge, where his sister, Princess Kiara, clutched on for her life. 'Kion, brother help me!' Kiara begin dangling for her life, trying to keep on._

_Kion lunged forward and take hold of his sister's paw without any emotion on his face or features and smiled evilly as he neared her._ _'Long Live The King!' Kion snarled, letting go and allowing his golden sister to fall._

_Just then, he heard something, a voice so evil that shook Kion to the core and he turned to see a brown-coated lion with bright and dark emerald green eyes. 'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. So much alike." the lion hissed, smiling at him._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kion cried, his eyes snapping open to see around the den. And he saw it was morning; his father went to do the rounds, and his mother were out. Wait. Where's Kiara? She's gone.

Without a moment, Kion begin to walk out, hoping to avoid his sister. He couldn't face her after what the dream presented upon him. She was the most best and precious sister anyone can ask for, but Kion clearly doesn't deserve her. _'Heed me! Kion! There is no way to escape from me, boy.'_

"Shut up! Scar!" Kion roared, knowing he was the lion that had killed his grandfather. He just knows. Now the murderer of his own brother that shown nothing but care and affection was hunting him. "I hate you!"

_'Good. Feed off that hatred!' Scar growled within him. 'Or your family shall fall by you!Child!'_

"Please! Stop!" Kion thundered, as all went silent. He decided to go for a drink as Scar vanished from his mind. Kion got a short drink and was about to head back when he heard something. Looking over an bush, he saw his sister with her two friends. She were holding something that Kion couldn't see clearly. "I've found this and it smell familiar." Kiara explained. "This..."

Kion tried to get close enough to see what it was, feeling a little bad for not just asking when he step on an branch. "Oh crap," Kion whispered.

"What was that?" Kiara asked, the two flanking her as Zuri lifted up the fur. Nothing came and Kiara decided to find out what it was by getting demanding. "Ok, how about you come out now?" Still silent but they heard rustling in the grass.

Figuring that it was useless, Kion just revealed himself with a cheeky smile. "Hi," Kion giggle playfully. "Just passing through, nice seeing you three," Kion said nervously but before he can ran off his sister pounce and pinned him down.

"Nice try," Kiara said with a smile. "You were spying on us."

"Blast it, how did you know?" Kion asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"Oh, my reasons," Kiara said, still smiling at her confused brother and letting him up. "Let's just say I know when your lying and also, you smell like grass so you were clearly there for not so long."

"What's that?" the golden prince asked, pointing at Zuri's paw with his claw.

"It's nothing that concern you," Kiara lied. He clearly wasn't going to fess up about who's beating him and hurting him so Kiara officially on strike. All cubs were going to be investigated, except Tiifu and Zuri for they were beside her multiple times when Kion's got beaten up. Whoever done this will be facing Kion's pain. She was thinking about interrogating Kion right then and there and use whatever force's necessary to make him start talking, but held back from it. He may run away and go into hiding. Surely, Kiara'll be doing it after investigating if it fails. "How about we go have an walk or something?" the oldest sister asked.

"Ok," Kion replied, dropping the subject. "But what about that thing you were holding?"

Kiara licked him with a friendly smirk as she thought of a quick lie, "So much questions. Tiifu was walking and she fallen in dirt, so we had to clear her up at the watering hole - but a bit of fur fall off. But everything's better now," Kiara said quickly. "Now come on."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, King Simba was pacing the Savannah, doing his morning rounds in hope to turn in early and arrived back home. He was glad about the love shown between his little girl and baby boy. Maybe, he should have have her spend more time with his golden son who is still sad and shaken up a lot of times, but Kiara's been there and pulled him into a world's comforting embrace. Simba decided to not have both cubs to not do Udugu no longer, since they've kind of already done it.

Tiifu and Zuri always helped her.

And Kion seems to be getting on his sister's nerves a lot less, and she was less mean to him now. The King wondered about what could've happened that lead this way and why Kiara is suddenly changing her heart and open herself to Kion.

There have to be something more.

Simba shook his head - as much as he would love to know - he doesn't want to get in their affairs. He hates when his father done that as an cub and his daughter seems to be fine with Kion's around. As soon as he got back he saw his mate returning from the hunt. "Greetings, my Queen," Simba said softly, seeing no one else was around.

"Simba, not now," Nala groaned. "I'm tired,"

"Oh come on, Nala, we didn't have time to ourselves for a while. How about we go spend some time together as is our children?" Simba asked with a slight wink, making his creamy mate giggle.

"You tempt me, King," Nala replied, rubbing against him. "Perhaps I can pass a schedule," With that they went to get their own time together.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Around the secret area - she been following Kion and Kiara, a brown-coated lioness with bright pink eyes, had an plan as she called in Hasiri and Lana. She wanted Kion to think it was over, but this time she wanted to hurt Kion like she didn't before. "When Kion is alone, we'll get him," Jeuri declared.

"Yes," both said together.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, the four were relaxing in the water, allowing it to silk and brushed off their fur. Kion thought this was an girl thing - but after Kiara assured him that their father done this before Kion joined them.

The three was glad that Kion was starting to be more like... Kiara, but in a different way... Kion is quiet, respectful, and less playful - he listens more and doesn't get disciplined, lecture, or scolded that much anymore - beside occasionally from Kiara.

Shifting, Kion got out of the water, trying not to disturb the girls. Kion went a little far, behind an rock to check on himself when he was pounced on. "Kiara...!" Kion tried to call for help, but Hasiri place an paw on his muzzle. Jeuri, Hasiri, and Lana all begin to beat Kion's hard - it was much worse then before.

They were aiming at his head, his heart, his stomach. The three then left as fast as they could, leaving behind an battered and unconscious Kion.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The three girls were relaxing when the oldest out of the group - Kiara - had noticed her baby brother is gone. She didn't knew how he snuck passed them all, maybe just wanted some time to himself.

But she didn't think he would be gone for so long if he had to reflect.

"Tiifu, Zuri, have you seen Kion?" Kiara asked, now searching for him. Both cubs shook their head, obviously too much entraced in the water. "Kion!" Kiara called before getting out of the water. The golden princess got out of the water and went behind the rock. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" the two heard Kiara's shout and got out of the water and went over to see what the problem is.

When they got there they saw Kiara wasn't the one with the problem - but rather her little brother. Kiara wrapped her paws around him and pulled him close for some comforting embrace. "Who could do such an thing?" Tiifu asked, nuzzling her friend.

"I don't know but whoever done this is getting their as.." Kiara couldn't finished that sentence, for she broke down and bury her head against Kion's neck. "I should've been there and watch him better," Kiara stated.

"When your mom and dad see this they're going to freak," Zuri pointed out.

"Oh no," Kiara said. "Can you help me carried him to Rafiki?"

Being the two best friends they are, Tiifu and Zuri lifted Kion up and place them on the golden princess's back. In hopes that he doesn't fall off, they both place theirselves in both sides just in case.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

They arrived to Rafiki's tree and Kiara cried. "Rafiki, please help," Kiara pleaded, walking in with a frowned. This was going too far and Kiara knew when her brother wake up, she will have to push his buttons and hurt him in many ways. No more playing nice, this is going to be the final straw. She had to find out.

"Ah, yes," Rafiki said urgently. "What happen?"

"I don't know!" Kiara snapped. "If I did I wouldn't be standing here!" Kiara instantly regret what she said and closed her eyes, deciding to apologized. "I'm so..." She was shock when the mandrill place an hand on her heart.

Kiara wanted to shake his hand off, but didn't... for the lioness felt softness and wisdom. "You care for him in both form and mind and concern about him? You love him, young princess, you're a very good sister," Rafiki praised. Before going back to check on Kion. After an few minutes, he came up to the three girls who were by now laying down. "Dere is some concern I have, for one he have an strollen eye. He could go particularly blind. For second, he have some temporary ear damage to his left ear," Rafiki said, before deciding to go on the good things. "He is going to recover in a few days though."

Kiara sighed in relief; now all she had to do was wait a few days until questioning time. And she had to explained this to her parents. It's time for her to be strict and hard on her brother.


	8. Interrogation

A few days have passed and Kion made an full recovery - his eye had heal and so did his ear. Kion haven't been talking lately, for his sister have been watching him closely and always pulled her friends to the side, talking of something.

In Pride Rock, the golden cub was spending time to himself until his golden sister came in. The golden princess haven't even a acknowledged him - instead she lifted him up in an harsh mannner. "Hey! Kiara! Let me go!" Kion said, his voice an growl.

"I have enough of this!" Kiara declared, taking him down to the bottom of Pride Rock. She was done with him! It's time for this to end! Kiara placed him down, glaring at him. The bottom weren't as exposed and was clearly a secret place. Kion sighed and was about to walk pass, when Kiara grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Tiifu and Zuri begin tying vines around him, making the younger struggle. "It's for your own good," Kiara whispered, making his eyes wide and turn almost fully amber. "I will let you go as soon as you tell me. And mom and dad let us have a sleepover so we're staying here all night so you have to answer."

"Let me go!" Kion thundered, as Kiara licked his cheek and his painful tears. She didn't want him to start shouting threats and felt unloved so she have to found out. "Please!" Kion struggled in her grasp, but the vines were around him now.

"I love you," Kiara said softly. "Just make this easy and tell who done this to you."

"No!"

"Not an answer!" Kiara shouted, slapping him across the face, making him gasp and nearing tears. Kion begin crying as Kiara shushed him. "Silence!" Kion fall silent at his sister high and demanding tone. "Listen, the more you not answer the question the harder my slaps will be. So again, who done this to you?" Kiara was going to of course hug him and show him love after all of this, but this may be the only way.

"No one..." Kiara slapped him across again, this time more harder.

"Again! Who done this to you?!" Kiara demanded. Kion still try to hold back from answering, but he couldn't tell the truth... if she knew, things would only get worse. Kion looked away. Whoever done this clearly imitated the prince to not tell. "Not going to answer me! Eh! Two slaps then!"

"Plea..." Kion tried to stop this agony and end this, but Kiara slapped him from both sides. "Kiara, I don't know," Kion said, only to be met with a slap. "Please unchained me! Put me down!"

"No!" Kiara slap him again. "Not until you tell me, plus you're more safer here," she pulled him close and begin to nuzzle him in an harsh manner. "Now! Tell me!"

Kion didn't answer and got slapped two times. "Kiara, perhaps you need to do more then slaps," Zuri said to her friend. "Maybe punches to his leg and stomach might work."

"Good point," Kiara smiled, though it seem forced. She didn't want to punch... or slap him for that manner, but this may be the only way. Kiara punched Kion leg and then stomach before slapping him. Kiara made sure to held back from leaving permanent damage to her brother, but still wasn't playing games no more. "Kion, the story, now," Kiara demanded, feeling the interrogations may have to go far.

"No, please stop, I thought you love me," Kion said, holding back from an whimpered... He was struggling in the vines but Kiara held him on his leg.

Getting closer, she hit him in the head and made him yelped in pain, and then punched him in the stomach, choosing an different spot to hit him so she doesn't hurt him badly. "Kion, this is noon, we have all day and night," Kiara said. "So if you wanna keep getting punch, then I'll gladly do so as much as it pain me."

"I don't know," Kion lied, feeling pain everywhere. Why was she doing this?

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The King was out, doing his rounds, while he wondered where his daughter and son were at. They haven't been seen since Kiara lifted him up this morning; perhaps Kion isn't giving her an hard time... for she doesn't seem to mind him nowadays and Kiara have been thinking about having Kion learning something as well.

Kion never have any friends in the Pride and is mistreated. He's not sure why all want to hang out with the golden princess, but not the golden prince. Perhaps, it was because Kiara is going to be the future Queen and Kion wasn't going to be King. "I better head back," the King declared. With that he went off, finished with his rounds.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Hours passed Kion was being weared out from nothing but this 'little' interrogation. He felt his defense weaking, he would only tell her soon who's beating him up. Their were many slaps and punches Kion have recieved from his older sister. He wished she can just dropped it and let him go, but for now Kiara were giving him a five minute break. In a few minutes, she came in with her friends. "Oh Kion," Kiara said. "Are you ready to tell me?"

"No," Kion replied.

"Very well," Kiara punched his arm and slap him on the head. "Kion, there is not going to be a solution until you just tell me. It ain't that hard. I will help you. All you got to have to do is tell me and I swear I'll remove them off of you."

The vines held Kion's muscles and legs so there were no escape. Kion felt himself spilling on the dripping point, "Why don't you just give up? For I'm not going to tell you."

"Clearly, you love being beaten up so I'm merely showing you what you love," Kiara replied, rubbing her paw softly against his. "Kion, no one's going to help you if you don't accept help. You can just tell me and I will help you," Kiara said. What type of game is this? Kion felt his control to keep the secret slipping as she licked his nose.

"It is... it is..." Kion bited his lip but was met by another nuzzle.

"Who?" Kiara urged. "Who?!" She unsheathed her claws and placed them by the vines and held them close. She knew another "Who" will make him fess up so she was ready to untie him and then pulled him close and apologized for the methods. "Who?!" Kiara pressed.

Kion couldn't control himself anymore; Kiara was pressing him and the methods were all beginning to take affect. Suddenly he fall to the ground as far as he can, wanting to clutch his head, but couldn't due to the tie-up vines around him. The golden princess chopped the vines, knowing he was about to tell her. Wrapping her paws around him and begin licking all of the places she punched and slapped him at before allowing him close to her shoulder to cry. Kion couldn't hold it anymore so he burst out. "Jeuri! There I say it! It is Jeuri!"


	9. Comfort and Apology

Kiara was walking with her friend; she wanted to confront Jeuri and kick her sorry butt to the Outlands and then drag her back and drown her, but as she was walking Tiifu came in. "Are you sure you want to confront her? At least, without talking to your brother who really scared of you."

"He understands," Kiara said. "Plus, I'll talk to him later and explain why I had done that."

"It may be too late then," Tiifu declared. "He may hate you for pressing him if you don't talk to him."

"I need to confront Jeuri," Kiara said, her voice high. "I'm sure he's understands."

"Yes, but you really hadn't talk to him after. Instead, you let him run off and cry, he may need you, Kiara," Tiifu said with puppy eyes that the golden princess couldn't resist. "I make sure to get Zuri so you can talk to him alone." Kiara sighed, rolling her eyes, as her friend went off. Then, decided to have a talk with her little brother who she had pushed to the limits during the 'little' interrogation they had.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

When the Princess got to Pride Rock she begin searching for her brother, but couldn't find no sign for him. "Kion," she called in a none-to-soft voice. "Please. I won't hurt you again. Just come on. Reveal yourself to me." Just as she looked down she heard loud sobbing and begin to approch it. She look over a crack of a rock to see her baby brother and look to see him crying against a wall. Being the big sister she is she begin to shift and move one of her paws towards him, but he kick at her. Sighing, she managed to get to his side and grabbed him and pull him to her neck. "It's okay," Kiara whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry." Kiara rubbed his head. "Forgive me, but is this only Jeuri?"

Kion shed his tears on Kiara's fur, and she rubbed his back. Making sure to stroke him back-and-forth, she growled up, as he cried on her chin. _'Jeuri! What have you done?!' _Kiara demanded in her thoughts. While she was furious with her brother for not telling her this story she wanted to help him. Jeuri will pay for what she done. "No! I mean yes!" Kion shooked, shoving Kiara back, in which she jumped infront of him and halted him from running.

"No! Tell me! Who was helping her?!" Kiara demanded, getting close to him, pushing the young golden lion back. Kiara begin walking up, making the younger cub back up.

"No, please, no one," Kion said.

Kiara got closer to him and they connected noses, he back down and crouched below his sister. "Who were helping her?!" Kiara demanded, screaming right in his face. Kion gasped and ducked, looking up to his bigger sister.

"No...!" Kiara grabbed her golden brother and threw him below her. It wasn't that hard, but she wanted him to start talking and Kion knew she can do much more than that so he just rubbed himself and stood up.

Kiara shoved him. "Now!" Kiara roared, shoving him again. "I want answers!" Kiara shove him again and then again. "Right now!" Kiara thundered, shoving him again and back into the wall. Kion were looking directly at his sister's eyes, Kiara glared at him. "This is what you love. You love to get beaten up and pushed around. I ain't going to disrespect your wishes." Kiara pushed him. "This is the treatment you get, do you want me, Zuri, and Tiifu to beat you to respect your wishes?" Kiara asked. Of course she wasn't going to do it, but Kion wasn't learning tough-love and continued allowing the behavior. Threating her bro' like this is now her only choice.

"N-No," Kion whimpered, shivering at the thought of getting beat by his sister and her friends. They were all older and since Kion tortures himself they were stronger and can easily mop him down.

"Then, why don't you tell me who's doing this with Jeuri?" Kiara asked much softer. "If you hate it so much, than why do you let this happen... without telling anyone?! It's obvious there's more then one, so how about you start talking?"

Kion sighed, and stood by his sister. "Please don't laugh," Kion said. Kiara wondered what he meant for that, but didn't had much time to dwell on it. "Ok, Jeuri, Lana and Hasiri all beaten me up. They done so because Jeuri claimed it was because of me you didn't want to be her friend's anymore."

"See was that hard?" Kiara asked, wrapping her paws around her little brother and brought him close.

_'Not for you, no.'_ Kion says in his thoughts. But outside he said. "No," Kion drooped his ears and she licked him between ears. Kiara hold her golden brother between her paws.

"I use to not say this a lot but I love you," Kiara said towards Kion's ear.

Kion bitten his lip and nodded, "I-um I love you too." Kion stammered, wrapping his front paws around his backlegs and held them, brushing his back against the wall. At the thought of his sister getting beaten up... or in trouble is affecting him.

"Come on," Kiara said before taking off with her baby brother. He can tell she was going back into angry mode as she extended her claws. Tiifu and Zuri soon caught up and they all went to search for Jeuri. They finally found her, Lana, Hasiri, at the watering hole, "Jeuri! You bastard!" Kiara thundered. "You like to hit an innocent and sick little boy, try that on me you dirt piece of shit!" Kiara cursed, shocking even Tiifu and Zuri; they have never heard their friend curse before but didn't have much time to think about it, for she beginning to run up and slapping the cub into the dirt. Jeuri got up and pushed her back defensive and this anger the golden princess before she jumped on her and the two begin to fight.

**A/N I couldn't control myself. XD**


	10. Battle Leave Scars

Kiara and Jeuri begin tackling each other, they were really fighting, no adults were around. This would've been a fight to the death, had they been older but Kiara did felt to put her in the same position she put Kion.

"No!" Kion cried, trying to get in the middle of the fight wanting to stop it. He couldn't let this happen! More violence can just add more onto the drama!

"Kion! No!" Zuri cried, jumping in front of the cub with Tiifu, seeing what he was trying to do, and preventing him from moving any further. The two then glared at the fight, with blocking Kion, who just seem to be in shock.

Kiara beginned to claw at Jeuri's nose, then move down to her stomach, before beginning to slashing at the other's cub stomach. Jeuri return the slashes towards the Princess. "That's all you got!" the Princess roared, lunging at her and begin to send strong strikes that cover with anger.

Kion attempted to run to stop the fighting once again, but like before Zuri and Tiifu saw him and jump infront of him, stopping him from getting in the way. Little did Kion knew his sister had an talk with Zuri and Tiifu and had told them to get in his way because she knew he will try to stop this battle.

Kiara jumped at the young lioness and begin beating her with her on top. She had use her parents training towards her advantage and begin to choke her, slamming her head towards the ground. Jeuri kicked upwards and send her over her - the two seem to be evenly matched but Kiara was more stronger and growing more wiser everyday. She jumped and the two begin to roll down the ground. As Kion was force to watched Kiara over Zuri and Tiifu he realized how much she'd cared for him by fighting her former friend and frowned.

Lana and Hasiri tried to get involved to help their friend, but Tiifu and Zuri growled at them, daring them to intervene. Kion look at the two girls who were blocking him. "Please, move," Kion whispered.

"No, Jeuri have to learn," Zuri snarled.

"Yeah," Tiifu put in. "She beaten you up. Why can't Kiara? Your big sister who loves you until the times end teach her a lesson."

"Please," Kion said, trying the puppy eyes attempts, but that didn't work so well.

"We're not moving, Kion," Zuri declared. "Don't make us have to use drastic measures on you," he knew what that was (it was getting pin and force to be hold down and Kion didn't like that) but still this is going to go too far. Zuri was more daring, while Tiifu were more sweet.

"Just stop and relax, Kion," Tiifu said softly to the cub. "And this can be easy."

Kion look back to the fight between his sister and the other lioness, knowing he ain't going to get across. They were watching the fight. Yes. But he have to be watched to due to him having an sneaky manner, especially with his skinny body.

He seen his sister slowly gaining the adventage. Jeuri begin to tired with almost no strength and Kiara was only growing stronger, due to the hatred for her hurting her brother more times than one. _'Kion! Don't __let this be the first time and don't think Kiara loves you! Mufasa have once_ _fought someone for me and look where that turn out!' _the same voice, Scar, said.

"No, she loves me!" Kion thundered in a whispered.

_'You shall see,_ _Kion, in time,' _Scar hissed.

The battle came to an end as Kiara pinned Jeuri down and the tired Jeuri look up towards her. "Listen! Great Kings! I will do much more than this if you ever come near my friends and most of all, my brother again!" Kiara threatened, baring her teeth. Jeuri nodded and look at the Princess's glaring eyes. Kiara was still fuming mad and wanted to do much more. As they turned to leave, Kiara demanded her two friends, along with her little brother to follow. "Come on!"

"Lana! Now!" they heard Jeuri's voice scream and the four turn to see Lana jumping towards Kiara! She was aiming at her and will no doubt wound her!

Being the first one to react, Kion jumped infront of his bigger sister and Lana made contact... but not to Kiara... but rather Kion! He was on the ground and a huge scar was on his left eye! "Lana!" Tiifu stormed, jumping on top of the lioness who had a smug look and rolling her downwind, and away from Kion.

"Jeuri!" Kiara snarled at seeing her brother on the ground and jumped towards her, beginning to bite, scratched, and claw at Jeuri from all sides.

Kion has a blurry vision and barely saw the world around him. Then, suddenly, an voice came to his head, followed with a evil cackled. _'Now you have a **scar**... just like me!'_

Kion vision got more cleaner to see he was still witnessing the fight as Kiara bashed Jeuri's head into the ground, holding her by the neck. Tiifu was pushing Lana down and the cub was unable to get up, and now Zuri was now fighting or fending off Hasiri. Kiara kick Jasiri's stomach and jump, pinning her down, and press her paws against Jeuri's throat, choking her until she was about to fall unconscious, but she stop from knocking her unconscious. Thank the Kings her mother had taught her that.

Minutes later, he saw Kiara's form beginning to approch him. Kion felt something beginning to dripped from his eye and he wipe it away with his paw to see... blood! "Kiara!" Kion moaned before collapsing and fading into a world of blackness. The last thing he felt was him getting lift up.

One gazelle approched. He was the leader of the gazelles, though the King and Queen of Pride Rock have more power he was good friends with them. His name was Kazana and looked to Kiara, "Princess," he spoke softly, "While you did stand up for your brother, which we'll vouch for; you should really admit to what you've done. Not to Jeuri there, but Kion here. Taking responsibility for your actions is a sign of being a good, wonderful and worthy Queen."

"You're right, I'll tell my mother and father later," Kiara said, closing her eyes with a sigh. Then her eyes snapped open again. "Wait! How did you know?" the future Queen demanded.

"Eyes and ears everywhere," the gazelle replied with a smile, in which she returned. Then, she nodded as he place Kion's on his back.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala exclaimed on hearing that there was a cub fight, and that Kiara and Kion were in the area or even part of it. "No! My babies!" She bolted off before her mate could, Simba chasing after with little rainbowy lizard, Sana, hitching a ride.

On reaching their destination, she saw that the gazelle king had an unconscious Kion resting safely on his back. "Kiara!" She half-shouted, half-called worriedly on having caught her on Jeuri. She sent a disapproving gaze to the other two cubs - Lana and Hasira, but turned her attention currently towards her two children. She licked her son softly, carefully cleaning his face as well. "Oh, little Kion..." She nuzzle him as tears threatened to spill. Her ear flicked on having the threats from Zuri and Tiifu reiterated to her about Kion, word for word exactly what had transpired here.

"Jeuri been picking on Kion for weeks," Kiara added, pinning her ears and sitting down by her unconscious brother. Tiifu and Zuri had told her parents about what's happen, but not the whole story - for they're too loyal to rat her out - and Kion. He kind of stills fear her. "He haven't told anyone and I found out by.." Kiara couldn't tell her how she got this information - although she may understand what her intentions are she shouldn't have touch him. "He just told me and Jeuri tried to hurt him again, but this time I was there and defended him, but unfortunately, her friend Lana had scarred Kion," Kiara half-lied. No one can know the truth that she used such painful measures on her brother.

"That's a lie," Lana snarled. "Jeuri wasn't even messing with anybody and you came up and mess with her!"

"You three bully him for weeks!" Tiifu thundered. "Kiara had every right to knock Jeuri's out. With all due respect my Queen, would you have not done the same had you found your little sibling bullied!"

Nala had an quick flashback to a long time ago; of someone that left the Pride Lands many years ago, and nodded, siding with her daughter on this one. "Thanks, my gazelle friend," Nala said.

Before the gazelle could've respond with the usual "No problem" Kiara did have something to added. "Yes, thank you for helping against these bullies," Kiara said, frowning at the bullies.

"Shut up!" Hasiri roared, about to hit the princess. But Zuri thundered and jumped towards her.

"Watch it!" Zuri threatened.

"They shall be consequences for you three," Simba declared, staring at Lana and Hasiri with the unconscious Jeuri. "Can you three watch him?"

"And don't let him go if he wakes up. I need to have a talk with Kion when he wakes up," Nala announced. Kiara nodded, knowing that he was in trouble for not telling anyone - and he may be mad at her for snitching but someone has to know. And at least, she didn't mention the suicide part or there will be strict consequences.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

He woke up to find himself at the surroundings of Pride Rock; he sighed, clutching his head, and feeling great pain to his left eye. A lick came to him, and he look up to see his mother. "Hi, sweetie," Nala greeted softly. "Kiara and her friends has told me everything about what Jeuri done and I'm very disappointed in you for not telling us."

Kion knew there will be some punishment to this - lying to your parents is a big mistake and have serious consequences. "Yeah," Kion smiled sheepishly. Nala was more-or-less concern about his scar, but that smile eased her slightly. "I best be going."

"Not so fast," Nala said, halting him by placing a paw on his tail. "I know all of the tricks in the book and know when a certain young cub lies." Nala said the last part with a kind smile. "So yes, your grounded for a week."

"Oh, man," Kion said grumpy.

"And we're not finished with this," Nala declared. "When I return from my hunt we need to have an very long and serious talk about this, Prince." Kion groaned, hating that Kiara told his mother. He will be hearing more of this when he just wants to put it behind his back.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Simba was walking with Kiara, proud of his daughter for sticking up and teaching their bullies. Kiara felt the urge to tell her father. "Dad, I've something to tell you," Kiara said. "You see... about the reason for Kion's acting differently... it was all my fault," Kiara finished, looking down.

"What?" Simba asked, still not catching on.

"Kion was walking one day and he ran into Jeuri, she tried to scared him, but he stood up for himself and pushed Jeuri down but she was anger and pissed, so she forced me to punched him and peer pressure me." Kiara explained, closing her eyes. "I done it, but felt bad not a second later but he ran away. I'd chased him and managed to caught up to comfort him."

Simba was silent for a minute, then he look at his daughter with not a stern... or anger look... but a disappointing look. "You must talk with your brother, Princess. I am very disappointed in you and Kion. You shouldn't be peer pressure and Kion should've talk with me or your mom. But you must talk with your little brother."

"No punishment?" the princess asked.

"Hakuna Matata," Simba said simply. "Holding onto the past can teach you nothing. But you would get a punishment, you are punished for a week. Now, you should have a talk with him."

"Yes, I'll go talk with him then," Kiara declared before walking off, leaving behind her golden and orange mane father and ran off back to Pride Rock to talk to her brother, who was still afraid of her and have a conflict relationship with her, but despite this she'll be willing to talk with him for now.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion was by himself until he heard a voice, "Hi, Kion," and he look to his sister coming into the cave. Kion was mad at her right now and turned away from her. "I know you're mad at me telling on you and I also got an punishment," Kiara said. "But mom and dad deserved to know.."

"Hmph," Kion said.

"Alright, if you want to play that game," Kiara said, pinning him down and unsheathing her claws. Kion kicked upward, trying to get out of his sister's grasp, but she beginning tickling him. At first, Kion were able to resist it, but instantly after a few seconds Kion burst out laughing and kicking at her.

"Kiara! Stop it! Or I will...!" Kion couldn't finished that, for the last thing he wanted was this. Kiara tickles got harder. And for being shorter than Kiara he was still scared of her. Kion were a little bit more weak and can be grabbed easily now, so Kiara would no doubt be tougher when they grow up. Everytime Kiara touched him though it was always a wrince involved. The punch from a few weeks ago had still affected him and he was sure something's dark were still installed in him. "Oh Kion, I love you," Kiara said after stop tickling him and was rubbing his tummy now. "It may take months until our sibling love installed once again, but I'll be there by you the whole time."

"Yea' I love you too, but what about my scar?" Kion asked. "Now I have a scar, that's means I'm like _him_." Kion said, looking down as he clutched his head and tears came down his eyes. Reacting on instincts Kiara wrapped her paws around the golden cub and pulled him close. Then, she allowed him to snuggle against her shoulder and licked his tuff, and she picked up his little mane with one of her licks. Kion made sure her shoulder didn't pulled away, he clutched his sister's shoulder and than her paw came to his head. Kiara knew despite one chapter have pass - another's beginning.


	11. Fire Problem

**Ok, so I see about Kiara not getting punish. Believe it or not I was passing on the idea of her getting in trouble. But I decided not to because I figure having her brother nearly killing himself a few times and plus the fact her brother was getting beaten up by her thought to be friend.**

**Also, I'm bringing back this story even though it was originally suppose to end at 10.**** XD**

Five more months passed and Kion was still lonely. Jeuri and her friends hadn't bullied him especially since Kiara beaten Jeuri and almost killed her. She and him had been closer than ever, but Kion was alone once again and full of pain. He wasn't getting much friends still, but the cubs are nice to him especially after Kiara made an example of Jeuri if anyone bullies him.

The young cub didn't want to rebuild that horrible and fightful day. Kiara have changed and seem to been more interested in hunting now, but as much as she can fight she wasn't that good of a huntress.

Deciding to get up, Kion wondered around and went around the Pride Lands. He stared around and look to see everything seemingly in peace. Moving around to the Pride Lands, he got in a certain place and lay down when suddenly the sound of sticks landed behind him and he gasp to turn to see fire. Kion tried to run but more fire stepped in his way. "Oh no!" the young cub shrieked. "Someone help me!"

"You really thought it was over?" a voice asked and Kion turn to see three cubs. It was the same one from a month ago! "I shall now have my revenge in the worse possible way!"

"Jeuri! Lana! Hasiri! Please...!" Kion pleaded.

"Goodbye, prince," Jeuri cackled before running off, leaving Kion to his doom and can do nothing to shout for help. Kion knew he couldn't do anything as the smoke begins to surround him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri were walking. They have figured relaxing their fur. Kiara noticed an change in both of her friends; they're changing drastically. Tiifu no longer care about dirt that much and Zuri's not really caring about claws. Sniffing, Kiara look to see cubs running from certain dirt. "Kiara!" a bird shrieked from above and Kiara look up to see it. "There's an fire! You best get it out of its way!" then the bird flew and Tiifu and Zuri turned to leave, but notice their friend staying and begin to walking to the smoke in the distance area.

"Come on, Kia'!" Tiifu demanded, hoping their friend will follow.

"No, I can't. What if someone caught in the fire?" Kiara asked. "As future Queen I should be protecting my followers." Both Tiifu and Zuri sighed before following after Kiara, knowing there is no way to convince her otherwise, and with that they all went to check it out, little knowing that someone's life is in danger.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kion ran around and cried, pleading for some help. "Someone! Help me!" Kion cried, not wanting to die this day. But no one seem to be around and Kion knew he was surrounded by endless flames.

Kion jumped, only to be met by more flames. He was completely helpless - no hope of surviving. Why would Jeuri do this?! He haven't done anything to her! All she does is mistreat him and now is offering him a death warrant. "Kion! What the kings are you doin' surrounded by those flames?!" a voice demanded from above and Kion look up to see Kiara standing, with Tiifu and Zuri behind her. "Jump! Kion! Jump!" Kiara demanded. Kion gulped and whimpered. "I'll help you!"

Kion jumped from the area and managed to dugged his claws into the cliff and begin to push himself up! The flames seem to be taking hold of him and Kion felt nothing but agony! "Kiara! Please help me!" Kion pleaded, as flames burn part of his leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the young cub yelled, feeling the flames getting close. Tears were now streaming down his eyes and hitting the flames when a paw made contact and he look up to see Kiara's bending half way and begin to pull! Tiifu and Zuri were holding her with all of their might and Kiara begin to pull up, with him, keeping edge yet it was a struggle. "I love you, just don't look down!" Kiara urged.

"Kiara, my skin hurts!" Kion cried with tears coming down his eyes. Kiara knew she will have to comfort him after this, but first got to pull him up. Kiara pulled with all of her strength and managed to get him to the edge. Finally, she had got him up and back up as the three girls took their breaths. Kion look down, over the cliff and seen the flames slowly dying out. Kion have degree burns that hopefully can be healed.

Despite being tired Kiara went up towards her brother. "Mind explaining how the fire started?" Kiara asked, locking eyes with him.

"Hmmm, Je... I mean it started unintentionally," Kion replied with a small laugh. He couldn't tell her, for things may got far more worse this time. Kiara gave him a suspicious glance, none didn't buy his story at all, but luckily for Kion they didn't press the matter further.

"Hmmm, whatever you say," Kiara said, placing an paw on him. She was now older and so was Kion. They were all pre-adolescents and within months Kion may finally have more to his mane - but it's going to take another year before his mane finally developed.

"Yes, it was ironic," Kion said knowing his sister still ain't buyin' it. The golden cub decided to change the subject. "How about we go get Rafiki to check on us than? No doubt you all had inhale some from the smoke."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A tan brown young lioness pre-adolescent walked in a secret ally. Jeuri. Her fur be changing as she aged and no one really no why. Her two friends were with her. Just then, another tan lioness with bright red gleaming eyes appeared. "I've done it. The prince is wounded but still alive." Jeuri informed the figure. "Kiara saved him, but I'll make sure to deal with her so when you finally enact the plan he won't get in the way."

"Good, but now I've someone who is willingly to perform the act." the lioness said. "We shall enact our plan in a week time. And you get your revenge on that pathetic Queen."

"Very well," Jeuri nodded. "Zira."

**A/N It's time for sibling love really coming to the test. I know I was only going to have family drama but it's time to go into TLK2 with some things changed.**


	12. Bloody Situation

A whole week pass without any vicious attacks for Kion. Everything seems to be at peace for the young siblings and happiness dawned on the 11 month old Kiara and 9 months old Kion. Kion have recovered from his wounds just fine and been able to move around Pride Rock. However, right now, Kion was hanging out with Kiara. "Hey sis," Kion said. "Would you always love me despite if anything should happen in the future?" the golden cub asked with a frown.

"Yes, you're my baby bro, maybe a few times we'll have our moments, but I'll stand by you until the end," Kiara pulled him close, still being taller than him, and lick his mane. Kion sulked into his sister's calm embrace and the two lay together like they did when both were cubs.

'I can't believe you believe her lies,' a voice Kion haven't heard for months spoke. 'All she ever do is cause you more pain,' Kion closed his eyes. 'You'll find out.'

"Let's go," Kiara declared. "I want to spend some time with y'all. Don't do that much anymore," Kiara licked his cheek and with that the two went off to spend some time as brother-and-sister.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A tan brown coated pre-adolescents lioness was talking with a red gleaming eye lioness. The two were clearly planning to do something and had much plan. "Are we going to commit the plan tonight?" Jeuri asked.

"Yes," Zira replied. "Today is the day to enact the plan. Than, with Kion out of the way, in a few months I shall have my chosen one, Kovu, to befriend the daughter and get closer to Simba and kill him!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jeuri asked with a frown. "I trust my life to you, but what if Simba and Nala believes Kion, than that can foil the plan?"

"Even if they do believe him, they'll have to fulfill their duties," Zira declared. "Now are you ready?"

"My friends will be able to delay Kion and Kiara," Jeuri stated. She have spies working in and agreeing with her. Most of Kiara's friends have joined her beside Tiifu and Zuri, who'd always stay by Kiara's side. "Kiara still thinks that a few is on her side, but they can delay the two, long enough. Nothing will stand in our way and you shall have the Pride Lands soon enough."

"Very good, now I hope your spies are ready," Zira said. Jeuri nodded so the red-eyed lioness continued. "Ok, it's nearing nightfall. Now I got my secret plan, Maum," Zira called in which a small brown lioness cub with a bunch of wounds came. She was having pain across her face and down her body, but though they didn't hurt. She is a young outlander who have endured much more. "Now, get into position."

"Yes, my Queen," the lioness cub call Maum said, ready to play her part in this position of the plan.

"Okay, Jeuri, if you will," Zira stated, Jeuri nodded and knock the young cub out, and than lifted her and beginning to head to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kiara and Kion took a long walk across the Savannah. The two done things like this at time to time. "Hey, Kion," Kiara decided to start a teasing conversation with her brother. "Why don't you have a girl yet?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Yuck!" the golden cub exclaimed, sticking his tongue out to show his disgust.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, many girls in the Pride will love to have you," Kiara teased, making the latter blushed bright red.

"Shut up," Kion said. "Don't make me bring up that little outlander you met months ago... Kosu."

"Kovu," Kiara corrected, starting to turn bright red as a tomato. She playfully hit him softly, and Kion chuckled this time.

"Hey whatever happen to him?" the golden young lion asked.

"I honestly don't know," the golden princess shrugged. "His mother just came and took him all those months ago," Kiara shivered a little. "Sometimes, I use to see that look in my sleep. The look she have given me when she took off with him."

"Yeah," Kion said changing the subject. "But if you ever see him again I don't think I like the idea of you dating."

"Oh really?" Kiara said. "And I don't think I like the idea of you controlling my love-life."

"It's my duty," Kion declared. "Keeping you safe."

"Hey Kiara," a voice said and the Princess and Prince look up to see a golden lioness with bright purple eyes. Her name was Mfuasi and she was a very quiet cub in the Pride. "Can you help me find something?" the lioness cub asked.

"Sure, stay here Kion," Kiara said, being the nice princess she was. Her golden brother nodded, and with that the Princess went with the cub, leaving Kion behind alone. The Prince decided to sit down, awaiting his sister's return.

As he was doing this Kion just waved at the air with his paw. After a few minutes, Kion sighed and was about to lay down when he heard sounds of grunting and jump over a bush to see a small lioness cub. She wasn't from the Pride. Maybe she got lost from her mother, but regardless she was feeling great pain and clearly had bunch of wounds.

He felt something under him and the Prince look down to see blood. "Are you okay?" Kion asked, ignoring the blood for now. The cub didn't replied, instead she remained quiet and grabbed his coat, and place paws on his back and stomach, covering him with blood as he stroked her. Her eyes begin closing and he whispered, unsure what to do. "Stay with me!" He smack the cub and that 'alerted' her. "Who could've done...?" Before Kion could've finished that thought a voice was heard and he turn to see his father coming up to him with Zazu on his shoulder. Surely, he'll know what to do! "Dad, this cub have been beaten up... I never saw her before!"

"We need to get her check with Rafiki, Zazu, get Nala " the golden King declared, lifting her up softly and beginning to make way to the tree as the Majordomo nodded and flew off to do his command. On the way they ran into Kiara. Once seeing the body, the golden princess started wondering what happen. "Dad, what's happen?" the golden Princess asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get her check," Simba replied with a sigh. He shared a look with his bloody son and narrowed his eyes towards him.

However, as soon as they got there, they saw Nala with a concern look and Zazu on the ground. Rafiki was by her side and instantly when he saw the cub. "Ah, dis look serious, place her on de leaf, I shall tend to her wounds immediately." Rafiki declared. It took a few minutes until the old Mandrill was finished and had place some herbs on her. The royal family stayed outside until Rafiki came to them. "She wants to speaks to you, your majesty," Rafiki informed the King and Queen. "You better come too, my heirs." Rafiki added towards the Princess and Prince.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kion all went into the tree. They have saw her laying comfortably against a leaf, yet the wounds were still on her massively. "Hey, can you tell us who did this you?" Simba asked, bending his head down, and speaking in a soft manner.

The cub didn't spoke for a moment, but than she shot up and look at the King and Queen with a small smile that they didn't seen. "It was him!" she pointed at the Prince, who look at her in shock. "It was him who've done this to me!"

**A/N Cliff hanger. XD ****Oh no Kion has a problem on his**** paws **


	13. The Wrong Lion

"Me?!" Kion asked, placing an paw on his stomach as if he was insulted. Simba looked at him with horror. Nala looked at him with disbelief. And Kiara look disappointed in her brother and uncertain. "Mom! Dad! I would never..." Kion tried.

"So Kion, mind explaining where you were at?" Simba demanded, giving his golden son a harsh glare.

"I... well you see... I was... I mean..." Kion tried to form a proper sentence, but nothing but stammers came from his muzzle.

"I didn't know you had this in you," Kiara said surprisingly. "Where this how you feel? Hurting an innocent cub?" the golden princess asked her brother, who look at her with sadness.

"But Kiara, I didn't... she's lying!!!" Kion tried once again, but like before his father interrupted him before he can make his case.

"Kion, enough, I don't believe such a little and innocent cub would lie to us just like that," Simba growled. "You could've kill her! Could you not think of that?!"

As a father he wants to believe Kion - but royal protocol calls and being King Simba knew what he had to do. "Kion, come with me, you too, Rafiki," Simba declared. "And you two as well." he looked at his mate and daughter. Nala couldn't have even formed words, for she always been close to her son. "We're going to Pride Rock." With that the group headed back to Pride Rock, leaving the cub behind to snickered.

"I did well, didn't I?" Maum asked seemingly nothing.

But just as plan Jeuri and Zira came from their distance. "Yes, indeed, now Simba's going to have no other choice," Zira cackled. "Kion's shall learn and so should Kiara in time but in a much more different way." Zira unsheathed her claws as she said this part.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The royal family and the mandrill arrived back to Pride Rock; Kiara wouldn't even conversated with her brother until she saw his pain and couldn't help but went near him. She wanted to help him and if there is a problem she wanted it fix. "Kion, I..." Kiara couldn't finish it, for Simba's loud roar was heard. Many of the lionesses gathered up and surrounded the royal family and the angry King. "Today there was an attack from someone who I thought I've known and it embarrassed me about what happen..." Simba begin, staring at his son. "My cub, Kion, has attacked and severely wounded a little cub. It seems there's a new Scar in our Pride."

A new Scar? Is that what his father thought of him? That's what hurt and infuriated Kion's mostly. He would never be like that mangy beast. 'Can't say that I didn't warn you, Kion,' Scar's voice return towards to his head.

Suddenly, commotion broke out and many lionesses glared at the Prince. Suddenly, they all advanced and corner Kion into the wall with bared teeth, ready to end the 'traitor's' life for 'Justice' and peace. "No! No! You all don't understand! No I would never do this! No! No! Please!" Kion cried, backing himself against a wall, being surrounded by endless lionesses who will rip him to shreads without hesitation.

"Enough! Any of you put a paw on my son I'll defend him, not as a Queen to a Prince - but a mother to a son!" Nala roared, making all of the lionesses gasped with shock and Kiara went over next to her mother.

"Do you think threatening and harming him is going to solve anything?" Kiara asked with such wisdom, surprising the King and Queen. "I may not be Queen yet! But I do know my brother is the world to me! And shouldn't be hurt for any reason! Though punishment is needed!" Kiara stared at Kion with a sad look.

The crowd broke out with commotion once again - some about Kiara's wisdom - and the most about the Kion's matter and what the Prince 'did'. Simba voice broke through the crowd. "I agree with Kiara, Kion, come close up to here." Simba said, knowing what he was about to do but having no choice. Kion went up Pride Rock nervously and came by his father. "Although, it pains me, I see now I've no other choice," Simba said with a sad look.

Kion wasn't sure what his father was doing, but Rafiki neared the father-and-son. "Are you sure about dis, your majesty?" the mandrill asked. "Once doing dis, without a good reason, Kion will never be a Prince again."

Kion was shock about that. He was going to have his Prince's title taken away. How could his father do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair! No one's even listening to his side of the story!

"Rafiki, just do it," Simba snapped. Rafiki sighed and waved his staff towards Kion and Simba knew it was time. Hesitating for a minute Simba continued. "Hereby, I stripped Prince Kion from his place! He shall be my son and I shall love him to the stars and back! But after today I have no other choice! Prince Kion is no longer a Prince!"

"What?!" Kion cried, alerting everyone and they all look up to him. "How can you do this?! I didn't do it! There's no proof what so ever!"

"Disrespect, banish him already," a lioness said waving her paw.

"Yeah, exile the traitor!" another added.

"Yeah!" more exclaimed.

With that a commotion broke out, and Kiara couldn't believe it as she look between the lionesses and her brother with wide eyes. Kion was being accuse for attempted murder and now is losing his Prince's title without much evidence. Earlier, he seems so happy, but now Kion is just sad and depressed. No one had believe him. To many, he was an murderer. Kion begin crying and Kiara had realized her golden brother's soul was crush. Kiara thought about comforting him, but she just remain in her place. "Kion shall not be exile!" Simba declared, making all of the lionesses stare at their King. "Remain calm! He is just a cub and needs to be watch still! And he is my son and I love him as I love Kiara. Dismissed!" Kion watched as the lionesses broke out, with tears still leaving his eyes - some going into the dens - giving him a glare - and others going back hunting. "Kion, I only hope that you can improve your behavior and think before you do something next time." Simba said much softer. "Now inside and you aren't allow outside either." Simba said taking a harsher tone.

Kion sighed as tears went down his eyes. Nala shook her head, looking between her son and mate. She realized it could've been much worse and Simba could've executed Kion for hurting an innocent cub, and went by her mate.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri watched as Kion went by - all seemingly feeling bad. Perhaps he is telling the truth. They looked back at Kion and seen his eyes softly glaring at them. "I..." Kion started, hoping to explained, but was interrupted by his own tears and ran inside, and the three looked at him.

Tiifu and Zuri was the only one who hadn't cornered him, minus Kiara and Nala. Kion didn't knew they always was his friends since the moment Kiara had them playing with him and hang. They were like his second sisters and were hurt by this as much as Kiara were.

Soon, Simba and Nala went inside at night, and Kiara went to the edge of Pride Rock, looking to the stars. "Looking at stars, Kia'?" Tiifu asked softly, walking towards her friend along with Zuri.

"Yes," Kiara said with a sigh. Seeing her friends questioning look she continued. "It just can't believe my baby brother will do this. He's always been so gentle and sweet. How could've he done this? It doesn't seem right."

"I agree, perhaps he is telling the truth," Zuri said.

"But who would lie about him doing such things?" Kiara asked. "I'm going to talk with him tomorrow," she declared. With that, the Princess headed in to get some shuteye and her two friends went to get some rest as well.


	14. Feeling Unwanted

A day passed and Simba woken early to see the rising sun and after giving his mate and daughter licks - completely avoiding his son, who no doubt doesn't even want to see him, he went out. Nala had soon went out after giving both her daughter and heartbroken son a nuzzle.

Kiara had watched as her mother went out on daily hunts like always, and the cave were empty, so this give a perfect opportunity for her to talk to him. When she got to him, she noticed bags on his eyes - and he were clearly tired. She was about to speak when he got to it first, "Have a good day, Kiara," he said tiredly.

"You didn't sleep at all," Kiara declared, exaiming him closely and getting good confirmation. Honestly, she felt bad for him and realized that he isn't getting much support. She wondered. Her hunting training were today and she isn't that good at hunting. "Are you okay, little brother?"

"No... I mean yes..." Kion stammered, choking on his breath. "Better go spend some time with your hunting training.

Kiara brought a lick towards his mane, and then leave the exited from the cave. She turned back and smile softly. "I'm not going," she declared. Kion look up at her, confusingly. "You heard me," Kiara's smile became a frown. "You're heartbroken, sick, and hurting, I know I am." Kion broke down crying and Kiara wrapped her paws around her back, rubbing him softly. He had never cried like this before, this was the hardest of tears.

"I didn't do it," the Prince muttered.

Kiara nodded, knowing she will take Kion's words, and beliefs for now. It was hard to know now. She thought for a moment, before sitting up and laying back with her back making contact to the ground, and the younger cub crying against her. Kiara licks his neck and then his chin and his angry and hurt tears. Kiara place his face on her shoulder with his two frontpaws on her shoulder and tears on her shoulder. She whispered comforting words to him. Eventually, she decided to change the comforting mannee and place him into her paws with her two paws holding him as he lay against him. She stroke one of her paw through his mane and wanted to soo his comfort. He shook in her paws, knowing that all Pride Landers hated him now. Most think he should be banish... and others wanted death for him. How? This sweet little cub. But nonetheless, the Pride Landers will treat him differently.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

An entire long month have passed and Kion was shunned and hated by most in the Pride - and the ones who haven't shunned him fear him and his next movements. And Kiara have turn 1 years old with Kion only being 10 months. Tiifu and Zuri were a good 11 months old now, nearing 1. Kion have just gotten so lazy staying in one place and now all he does is lay back. He's now more heartbroken and doesn't even talk with Simba anymore. His mother - occasionally - like when he decided to come by Pride Rock. Kiara comes back - sometimes with Tiifu and Zuri - so he talked with them and they hear his voice. So everyone never hears his voice anymore beside them.

Kion lay by a big lake, with fishes, and waving his paw boredly - and he just is doing that all hours. He was being flamed and no one believed him! What had he done to deserve this?! All he did was trying to be a good lion, but now people even define him by his scar. Some people even call him Scar 2.0 now... which is why Kion have move away into this place his family only knew about. This is where he sleeps, behind much leafs and with a lake, along with this abandoned watering hole where only fishes come - and to get a good drink.

"Hey, Kion," a dark voice said from behind. Turning, he saw a dark tan brown lioness with pink eyes smiling at him. "How are you doing living as a shield?" Jeuri asked, her smiling deepen.

"You!" Kion shouted. "It was your plan, wasn't it?!"

"Yes. Kion. Yes." Jeuri cackled. "It was so funny and pathetic how no one believed you."

"Why would you do this to me?!" Kion demanded, tears strolling down his eyes. "I'm just an cub!"

"Oh, please," Jeuri said, shoving him into a nearby watering hole, in which he only surface a few seconds after. "You're nothing special. Nothing but a mistake."

"Jeuri! Please!" Kion pleaded, making the pink-eyed young lioness laughed. "I don't need it!"

"Quite frankly, Kion, I don't care." Jeuri said then she pulled the younger cub forward. "I won, Kion, and no one will never believe you again... your family have abandoned you." Jeuri laughed.

"You've done this to me!" Kion snarled.

"Simba and Nala played into our plan greatly!" Jeuri announced, still laughing, before tuning and leaving, leaving a hurt Kion behind. He knew she was right - no one will trust him and he was just another lucky cub, who haven't been banished yet due to being male. With that, Kion lay down and cried his eyeballs out.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile after returning from his rounds he seen his mate and smiled softly and approached her with a smile and gave her a nuzzle, follow with a soft lick. However, she didn't move and look up to him with tears in her eyes. "I miss having Kion in my paws, and with Kiara being a year old I have no one to baby. Can you change the law or something?" the creamy Queen asked.

"Nala, he's ten months old and decided to leave Pride Rock and his home, that is of legal age for him," the golden lion declared. It was a new law so cubs can have more freedom being a grown lion or lioness. You have to be two to leave the Pride Lands. "He can come back if he wants to."

"I know," Nala said with a sigh. "Can you talk to him? You see him, Simba, he doesn't even eat food like a lion should. All he does is lay by that river and eat fish! Can you atleast talk with him like fish ain't going to help him?"

"Nala, he has his own choices," Simba declared, rubbing his head. "He made his own choices and I highly doubt he cares for us now." Nala let out a sigh before closing her eyes, making him frown sadly. The King couldn't see her like that. "I'll go talk with him." Simba said making her smile and wipe away the tears. "I best go talk with him now." With that the King was gone, going to talk with his son.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, the Prince were having a bath at the nearby watering hole until he heard voices and went out to see a female zebra and an female gazelle talking. "Oh, can you believe that tommorow night the coronation is happening?" a zebra asked.

"Yes, the Princess is going to have her first deal with a nearby Pride lioness," a gazelle said excitingly.

"Oh I can't wait," the zebra stated with a soft smile.

"Yeah, the princess grown into a beautiful lioness," the gazelle said with gleaming black eyes.

"You think her brother's going to come?" the zebra asked.

"I don't know, but that boy is nothing but trouble," the gazelle said with anger now. "All he ever does is cause trouble. Most likely, the King's going to invite him though."

"Let's just hope if he comes without hurting a innocent lion cub again... or any of our cubs," the zebra remarked.

"I wondered what happen to him," the gazelle wondered. "Haven't seen him since he was 10 months old."

"Wonder if he's still walks on this land does he even communicate with the king," the zebra said.

"I don't know to be honest," the gazelle stated. "But it will be best if he isn't there. All he does is call trouble. If you ask me, he deserve banishment."

"Yeah, true, but he is the King's son," the zebra pointed out. "Bah, let's just go."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

After hearing all of that Kion sighed and went over towards the lake and drinked, where the fresh water came to his mouth. It was very good and Kion has a place to drink after. At first, living here was hard - but now the young lion was getting use to it, and eaten the fish as food.

"Ahem," a voice said from behind and the Prince flipped to see his father standing there with a frown look on his face.

"What is it that you need, Simba?" Kion asked, speaking to his father for the first time in months. He called his father by that now and no longer dad.

Wrincing slightly, Simba sat down and patted beside him. He had hope he can at least rebuild his relationship with his son. He'd at least hope he can make him see something new. Kion hasn't even came up and locked himself away. "I-I wanted to talk to you about something," the King cleared his throat.

"Unless you're here to lectured me about living under these conditions, then you can find yourself out..." Kion said walking to the leaf.

"No, wait," Simba paused. "I wanted to say... I'm..."

"What?!" Kion demanded.

Simba was shocked by his son's behavior - he knew his son didn't hated him but he was hurted by him and he was no longer the mysterious cub he was once ago. He knew Kion had hard time with living only by water and fishes. "I would just like t-to know if you would want to have something to eat," the King stammered. "Beside fish..." he added quickly.

"I have grown use to my food sources, now can leave your Majesty," Kion said mockingly.

"Very well," Simba said, his voice a sigh as he turn to leave. "Just remember, you'll always be welcomed in Pride Rock."

"You didn't say that when you took my title as Prince away," Kion muttered, making the King wrince and close his eyes and begin to wall off.

'Well done, Kion, you taught him a lesson,' Scar's voice once again echoed in his head.

"Shut up! I don't need you to praise me!" Kion thundered, glaring with daggers in his eyes. "I don't need anyone, I'm doing more better myself." With that claimed, the cub closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N So let me point something's out. Kiara is around the same height in the Lion Guard's season 3 in the first episode. So is Tiifu and Zuri. Kion will be reaching that stage soon.**


	15. Drastically

**I decided to get this one up the day after since I think I'm going to be busy tommorow.**

The next day was nothing but preparations at Pride Rock. The King and Queen were busy for the whole day - like both rounds and hunting had to be cut short. However, three young lionesses were having a conversation. "I can't believe that you are going to speak to a another princess tonight, Kiara," Zuri was saying.

"Bet she'll coward," Tiifu teased.

"Oh be quiet, you," Kiara said playfully, pushing her back, making the young turning one year old lioness laughed and send a puddle of water towards her friend. As they aged, Tiifu and Zuri weren't as caring about their claws and fur and appearances as much as they once were. The three begin playing - but they knew when to stop so none can play dirty. The three scrolled down Pride Rock with smiles. "I'm going to invite Kion to the coronation."

"You think he's going to show...?" Zuri asked.

"I don't even know, he missed a lot events from my father, like that time that important speech." Kiara informed them. "Despite not being a Prince anymore he is still the son of the King and Queen and the brother of the future Queen. He should at the very least show up to these events. But if he doesn't show, he is going to get it." Kiara finished, slightly unsheathing her claws. He needs to come for her coronation since she did actually love him. And if he doesn't, he will be getting the worse... scolding of his lifetime, since at the end of the day they're brother and sister.

"Well come on, let's go see him," Tiifu declared. "Since you do so bad." With that, the three went to check on Kion and invite him to the coronation.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Two lionesses were talking at the borders of the Pride Lands and they were having a plan. "So you know the plan?" a red eyed lioness asked with a evil smile.

"Yes, I shall do it, Kion will be forced to suffer more and more pain," the pink-eyed lioness replied with an malicious grin. With that the lioness went into the Pride Lands.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Simba's best friends, the meerkat, Timon and the warthog, Pumbaa, were having a good time eating grubs and having their enjoy of killing when something was hard behind a bunch of grass and bushes. "Pumbaa, you hear that?" the meerkat asked nervously, turning around and trying to analyze the surroundings.

Before the warthog could've replied something jumped from the bush and pounced on him and begin beated at the duo, who was too shock and caught offguard. The grubs all scattered, but the two couldn't move. Both the meerkat and warthog's screamed and grunted, as claw marks came across them. By now Timon and Pumbaa were now bleeding out of their stomach and have blood everywhere, and the pink-eyed lioness laughed evilly. "Now, Kion's going to get it!" she laughed, before running off and disappearing. They were both alive, but was unmoving and paralyzed.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, the small golden cub were staring boredly at the small water pond until he heard an ear piercing scream. That was what made Kion shot up - suddenly feeling determined and begin to run to the source.

When he got there he saw his dad's best friends as cubs laying motionless on the ground. "Timon! Pumbaa!" Kion cried, running over and exaiming the duo. "Who would've done such a thing?!"

"What's going on here?" someone squealed from behind and the Prince turned to see the Majordomo, Zazu, flying over him. "I best get the King." The bird was off seconds after he said that.

"Hurry, Zazu," Kion whispered, feeling blood coming fron the meerkat and warthog. The golden cub closed his eyes and look down to see blood. "Timon! Pumbaa!" he heard his father cries and turn to see him storming up with him. "What the hell did you do to my best friends?!" Simba demanded, knocking the ten month old back.

"Please, I didn't!" Kion tried, but was interrupted by the King.

"Save it!" Simba snarled, lifting Timon up and managed to get Pumbaa's body on his back. "We're going to have a talk at Pride Rock!" Kion gulped but nodded and followed after his father. Oh Kings! As soon as Kiara finds out she will hate him! It was suppose to be a special day! "Zazu, get Kiara." Simba demanded the majordomo who nodded and went to look for the Princess.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As soon as they got back to Pride Rock Simba placed the meerkat and warthog down. He had told Zazu to get Nala and Kiara. While Rafiki was checking over Timon and Pumbaa he decided to have a "talk" with his son. "So you couldn't control yourself, could you?" Simba demanded sharply, glaring at his golden son.

"But Simba, I didn't..." Kion tried to make his case, but was interrupted by his father.

"You better had hope that Timon and Pumbaa'll recovered," Simba growled lowly. "Or you'll be banish... or _worse._"

Kion sighed but nodded - it was either banishment or death. Oh goody. Kion didn't liked either of them, plus he didn't do it. Rafiki approached his father. "Dey will be in a coma for a few days, but will survive." the mandrill informed the King.

"Very good," Simba nodded.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala went by Simba, who was wondering what he can do with his son. "Oh Simba," Nala said softly, rubbing against her mate's mane. "Thinking about you should do with Kion?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh yes," Simba replied. "I don't want to banish him. Perhaps there's another punishment."

"Hmmm, maybe you can keep him away from us," Nala suggested with clear pain in her voice. She didn't like it but it was too much to deal with; she always loved him. "You know have him stay away from anyone, your friends and family."

"Most likely Kiara's still going to go see him," the King pointed out with a look to his mate.

"Well, then perhaps you can just keep him from coming here," Nala said with one tear in her eyes. "Because another move around here with Kion can kill one of us. What happen to my baby?!"

"He have transformed into a new Scar... unfortunately... I have to keep him away from here but I can't banish my son, he is still our child," Simba declared. "But he may tried to make a move against Kiara which will doom the Pride Lands."

"Simba, he and Kiara is extremely close," Nala said, tears coming down her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't banish him. I have an alternate punishment." Simba decided.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion sat alone, awaiting his punishment from his mom and dad. "Kion," a soft and familiar voice said, and the Prince look to see his sister and her friends approaching him quickly. Noticing the tears in his eyes, his sister asked. "What's happening?"

"They think I hurt Timon and Pumbaa!" Kion cried. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri shot each other gazes, uncertain and troubled again. Did Kion did it or was he telling the truth? "Wait, you three don't think I will..." Kion trailed off. "Why won't anyone believe me?!"

"Kion..." Kiara started, about to say something to that, but saw her mom and dad beginning to make down Pride Rock and close her mouth. She went to his side, for she had noticed glares at her little brother and if anyone attempt to hurts him, she will be there.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The King and Queen went down Pride Rock to find their son and daughter standing side-by-side. Tiifu and Zuri weren't far - still in earshot. "Kion, you will not be banished due to being my son, but I want you away from Pride Rock, so hereforth if you come near here you'll be banish. So watch it _Scar_..." All went silent and their head and eyes reverted to their King, even Nala and Zazu. "Uh, what did I say?" Simba asked his mate silently.

"Simba, I think you just call our son's Scar," Nala replied, recovering from her shock.

"I... what?!" Simba demanded, looking horrified, as he seen his daughter and her friends face... more of anger... he then turn to his son and seen him giving the King a blank face before storming off. "Kion! I didn't...!" Simba tried, realizing his error in words, but much damage was already done. That was a harsh blow.

"Save it," Kion growled. "You see that monster in me! This monster will just go!" The golden cub begin to turn and push Tiifu and Zuri to the side, before making way down Pride Rock. A few lionesses attempted to stop the Prince, but yet Kion was too fast and managed to duck them.

"Kion, no!" Kiara cried, but the golden cub darted off. Kiara turned and glared at her father with daggers in her amber eyes. "I hope you're happy with betraying your own son," she said coldly and angrily to her father, shocking her mother and father, for their daughter have never seem to held such anger to her father. She then followed her brother with Tiifu and Zuri following quickly behind.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion meant it what he said as he ran from the Pride Rock and across the Pride Lands Savannah. He knew his sister were chasing him and actually is catching up, but he saw an edge to a cliff. Kiara leapt onto him and pinned him down, her paws lay softly against his neck. He look up to her nervously and with envy. If his father hated him so bad, then his sister most certainly do. Wrapping her paws around him softly and begin stroking him back and forth, she said. "Come on, let's talk. I know you are hurting, but we can talk about this. Father had..." Kiara's words went onto deathears. Kion didn't want to listen, even though she was hugging him and trying to hold him, and in motion send nearby dirt into her eyes and blasted towards the edge. Caught offguard, Kiara wasn't able to react in time. Looking at his sister and the two others he had form an bond with for one last second, he jumped and landed on his paws in the Outlands surface harshly yet he can still run. He ran down. "Kion! Stop!" he heard his sister crying for him, but giving her a last sad stare he ran out of the Outlands and some parts of the Pride Lands, leaving his family all behind.


	16. Kind Face

A tan lioness with red eyes and a brown tan lioness with pink eyes were having a conversation. "Yes, Zira, he ran away from the Pride Lands, and I think Kiara is going to chase him," Jeuri said.

"Hmmm, Kovu, Vitani, come," Zira called and two lions came. A much more older - yet one year old and three months old, Kovu, and a peach lioness with purple eyes, looking at them. Kovu were more darker now and had something in his eyes. "I need you to follow the princess and befriend her and help her find her brother."

"Yes mother," both said to a mother like a dog obeying his owner, and with that Kovu and Vitani went to find the Princess of the Pride Lands.

"Why did you have them follow?" Jeuri asked.

"Because the closer they get to the daughter, the closer they get to Simba, and when Kovu has Simba's alone," Zira swiped at the ground, making blood boiled from her claws.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The Princess wondered what they should all do; she was tempted to go back to Pride Rock - but she couldn't. She begin to make step towards the Outlands. "Kiara, where are you going?" Tiifu asked.

"I'm going to find my brother," Kiara replied with a determined look in her eyes. "You two don't have to come but I need to sort things straight."

"The things you do for Kion," Zuri remarked.

"I guess I spoil him too much," Kiara laughed with all the strength she could've mustered. "But I'm still going to find him. I don't care what any of them says." Kiara spoke highly, like a Queen speaks to their subject. "He's my brother and when I take the throne he'll be by my side."

"Let's go then," Tiifu declared with a small smile. Kiara smiled, knowing her friends will support her and her little brother until the end. Tiifu and Zuri were extremely loyal to her, while others just want to be friends with her due to being future Queen. Kiara made a mental note to have Tiifu and Zuri her royal followers in the future.

"Very well, come on," Kiara said. With that, the three young lionesses ran and followed after the trail Kion had ran a few minutes ago. The three knew Kion was fast and probably out of the Outlands while it may take a while for them.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A young pre-teen, Kion, ran through the Outlands and all the way out of the Back Lands, until he was completely exhausted and tired. "I swore I heard something," a voice said.

Just then, something strange approached, a leopard by the looks of it. The leopard sniffed, the scent of young lion came to her nose. "Hmm," using her advantage of stealth tracked until she saw him. She quietly went to a nearby bush and grabbing the leftover gazelle leg she brought it to him, yet mindful of the distance as she put it down. "Hello." She sat, curling her tail around her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kion jumped to his feet and snarled. The young pre-teen begin kicking upwards towards her. "Get away from me! I'm not going back! All they do is mistreat and treat me like crap and hurt me! They think I'm a new Scar!"

"Easy. Shhh..." She gave him time to calm himself, before sitting beside him. "I'm not one of them, so you need not worry about that with me." She smiled kindly at the lion, "Name's Thibiti. Life's harsher out here than those lands you call the Outlands. At least let me accompany you so, at least you have some protection and such... Plenty of animals out here that'd try an' take advantage of a lone preteen male lion."

"My father always cast blame on me!" Kion cried, tears scrolling down his eyes. "He blamed me for a crime I haven't even commit twice! He took away my title! I'm innocent! You've to believe me! I'm not a monster! He calls me Scar! My mother and sister hates me!"

Thibiti put a sad smile on, gently placing a paw on him over his shoulders yet allowed him to shake her off if he chose to. "I believe you. In fact, I can see from your eyes the genuine truth and pain your going through. And something else. You need help. I know some who can help, though it's a long long way away... The choice is yours through, will be detours, due to your... injuries," Thibiti sighed, looking tearful herself yet kept strong for both of them. She was a rather young leopard at that... "Like you, I'm Pride Lander born. Had to run because of... problems..." Her hazel eyes gazed out in front of them, before back to the lion.

"Please, I just want to be left alone," Kion choked on his tears. "I didn't do it. Why do they think I'm like Scar?! I'm not like that beast that harms his family!"

"Simba's... at best, not right in the head. He'll learn in time, but regardless what he says you still are a prince to those of use outside. Come, there's a place to rest now far from here. It going get cold and wet tonight. He'll head off in the morn as soon as soon as the storm lets up." She picked up the meat and kept looking back to see if he was following.

Kion was. He seems to be a good listener. Due to once being a Pride Lander, she knew how harsh and overprotective Simba could be. But his own son shouldn't suffer the price. Perhaps after taking him to that place she needs to get him some stable help and more healing to a special place... which can do almost everything.

It clear he needs lot of help. He was unstable, and there is no way to recovered from all of this. Immediately, she felt great anger at the King of the Pride lands. She hated what he done, but her heart was too pure to stay angry so long. Plus, she didn't want Kion to think it was his fault for her being angry. "Hey, you know that you're a good listener," Thibiti said softly. "After tonight, I'll get you in some places, where you can heal."

"I don't need healing," Kion declared, as tears fall from his eyeballs.

"You clearly do,' Thibiti pressed. "Trust me and you'll be back into a lion you should be..." she was kind of tempted to start her Journey to help him tonight, but he is hungry and no doubt tired so it was a good idea to sleep.

She looked at him, "We'll take it slow, to start." Of course she meant the healing stuff, not that much the journey. Still, it would take some time. But first thing first, she took him to a small cave up on a ridge so it wouldn't flood in the case the storm that night was bad. Placing the meat down, "Here. At least eat, even a bit. I can go hunting in a bit, if you'd like."

"I don't care what anyone does anymore," Kion said, eyes having red streaks. He clearly been crying a lot he's running out of tears. "I've no different in the Circle of Life. All I ever do is cause trouble. I'm a waste of the Circle of Life."

"No you aren't," Thibiti claimed, rubbing his back softly. "You were put on this Earth for a reason. And I'm sure your mom and dad and sister loves you, they just have too much to deal with right now."

"Whatever you say," Kion said, shocking the young leopard. She now knows he needs a lot of help. She didn't know if he can get help at the place where she's taking them tomorrow because they're healers, but this pre-teen has major problems.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri had troubles scrolling through the Outlands, but they'll managed since threats are not frequently in the Outlands and no animal will be dump enough to attack young lionesses. "Well, well, never thought to see Pride Lander lionesses scrolling through the Outlands." The three look up to see a peach lioness with purple eyes and a brown coated lion with neon green eyes. "We'll like to help you." the peach lioness offered.

Kiara immediately recognized the brown-coated lion with the brown mane. She has meet him months ago. "Kovu."

**A/N Shout out for KionScar for allowing me to use his O.C. (The one who guided Kion)**


	17. The Beginning of a Journey

The next day came by slowly, but when Thitabi woke she seen it was early morning and were about to wake the pre-adolescent, but there was quite a storm. After the storm clear up, she decided to wake the young lion up. Thibiti gently nudge the lion with her nose, the storm had let up finally. "C'mon, we've got to go."

"Go where?" Kion asked. Then the young lion remember the previous days events and his face fallen. "Oh right."

Thibiti gave him a lick, motherly at that as she fixed his small mane. "It's going to take time, everything. But I will always be there for you, should you need me. Now, c'mon, we got to get a drink first then head off... The sooner the better..." She lead to a small water source, lapping a drink herself.

Kion begin drink some water as well until he was no longer thirsty, "Why're you being so nice to me? I mean beside my mother and sister and my sister's friends no one have really been nice to me for months." Kion let out a shaky sigh when he said this painful part.

"Because... Nothing's your fault. And two," Thibiti looked him in the eyes, "You've done nothing to show me your the cause.. And... I face a similar problem." Shaking her head, she led the way to their first detour.

"Maybe it is my fault," Kion's voice risen. "I'm useless and pathetic, I don't even think you have the sources of helping me! Like there is no place that can heal people! Absolutely nothing!"

"No, you're a young, sweet, little thing, no matter what anyone says, you have your whole life ahead of you," she says softly, nuzzling him. Kion was shock how much she treated him like a mother, but did complained. "It's best if we go now." With that the leopard and golden lion walked off and eventually out of the Backlands to start their Journey.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara woken early; there was a big turn of events that last day - first her brother ran away after her father accidentally called him Scar and he just ran off, then she and her two best friends decided to follow him - but the three ran into Kovu and Vitani, who offered their help and aid. They were resting in a strange den at the border of the Outlands, connecting to the Backlands.

Kovu and Vitani lay at the other side of the den - Kiara were shock at Kovu's attitude - he was no longer the innocent and slightly shy cub he once was. Walking outside, Kiara let out a sad sigh - she hope she can talk to her brother and things go back to normal... well close to normal. Hearing sounds of footsteps behind her, the future Queen turned to see the brown-coated lion who is Kovu coming up to her. "Hey, Kovu," Kiara greeted.

"What do y'all want?" Kovu asked.

"Just wanted to say hi," Kiara replied.

"Ugh, saying hi is just unnecessary!" Kovu snarled. "And I kind of wish I didn't had agreed to come!" Kovu bitten his lip before he reveal the truth about Zira's intentions and plan.

"When did you got so rude?!" the Princess snapped, glaring at him. Before he can make his snarky replied she continued with a dark growl. "I have nearly lost my brother due to suicide a few times! My brother have been bullied! He never had friends! He been stripped of his Prince's title and I've to watch as all of this happen! He have no happiness! He ran away! And guess what... why you stay hidden in the Outlands I had to go through that pain!"

Kovu was speechless. For the very moment since he was born he had never been the brown-coated lion had never been so speechless by anyone... beside his mother and his sister at times. "Hmph!" Kovu growled before walking back in, glaring at her one last time.

"Come on! Everyone up!" Kiara screamed, waking everyone in the cave up. She was getting tired of all of this. She just wanted to found her brother and be done with her. She was no longer angry at Kovu, but she was more furious at her brother for not opening up to her but he just snapped yesterday and couldn't take the hurt and pain anymore. "Let's go! And I'm not giving up until the end of this day!" With that Kiara and her two best friends, along with the two Outlanders left the Outlands in hope to end this today.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"Simba, are we going to find them?" the Queen of the Pride Lands asked. "They've been gone for almost a day! I thought Kion ran off just to cry to himself and Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri just went to comfort him! But could it be possible son really ran off and our daughter is now trying to find him?!"

Simba look awful - he was full of pain and no longer the same faithful King. He didn't mean to call Kion's Scar, it was just forced, and now his young son may hate him... and his daughter may be pissed with him. Letting out a sigh, Simba clutched his head as black puffs were underneath his eyes. "I'm such a hypocrite!" Simba declared, as the King begin to sob softly. "Now both of my children are gone! I've lost so much already!"

"It's okay honeymoon," Nala said softly, rubbing his mane softly. "We'll find them and you can explain yourself to Kion."

"Kion no doubts hate me," Simba sobbed. "I fail him. I should've listened to his side of the story. All I do was just jump to conclusions and didn't listen to my own son. I wasn't there."

"You were wrong but he still loves you, okay, as I do," Nala stated with a smile. She licked her heartbroken mate across the chin and snout.

Kion wasn't a monster - he treated Kiara softly and listening manner, he didn't even want the throne and it was clear he loved her so much. All he wanted was for them to be so happy and live and watch as Kiara ascend the throne. "I hope they come back and I haven't done literal harm on our son."

"Maybe but as soon as we find them I can talk with our son," Nala declared. Simba let out a sigh and close his eyes, as the two stared out to the sky.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Thitabi and Kion both walked on the moutain side. They've been on about an entire day travel and yet they have gotten so far. Both were fast walkers and runners, their scent was covered by the warm environment. Thitabi didn't give it much thought, but Kion did. If his family and most of all his sister comes after him, he would be hidden.

"Miss your sister, hmm?" Thibiti stopped to look at him. "We're close to the first stop..."

"Maybe a little," Kion said with a sad sigh. The golden pre-adolescent decided to changed the subject, not wanting to talk about his real sister... or the ones he feel like sisters for months. Tiifu and Zuri sometimes used to offered Kion to play with them. He realized that he was the male cub the three had a soft spot for, like they did stood up for him as well when Jeuri beat him up. His thoughts ended when he look to see her frowning at him. "In my Pride, I only had three cubs who were nice to me. My sister. And her friends who have felt like my sisters for months."

Thibiti nodded, understanding. "They'll understand... as will your mom, in time." She gave him a smile smile a moment later, "we're here. The Crystal Valley Kingdom." She helped him up the semi-tricky steps to get in to the entrance.

"Are you sure about helping me?" Kion asked. "You don't even know me that much and you're still helping me." the pre-teen pointed out.

"Yes. You're Kion, which is short for Kiongozi, meaning Leader. You are a prince and the son of the King and Queen of the Pride Lands Kingdom. As royalty, you deserve to be treated as such." She even bowed her head to him, to make her point.

"But I was stripped from my title." Kion pointed out with an sad sigh, as painful tears went down his eyes. "Even if I'm name after leader, I'm not a Prince no longer."

Thibiti shakes her head, "As said earlier, he's not quite right in the head. No-one can strip their children of their birth titles. Anyways, though he needs help in the sense of healing, right now it is you that needs it most." Giving a side smirk, "Ever wondered why Rafiki keeps whacking him on the head with his 'stick'?"

"No," Kion answered, narrowing his eyes. "But that does get annoying after a while."

"Well, when younger - before you and Kiara born even, he wouldn't have returned to his home, the Pride Lands, if not for that first whack knocking sense into him..."

A small looking though extremely fluffy cat approached them. "A' see, le prince needs healin'. This way," The cat led the way into the central den, being a crystal "tree" of sorts. He pat the flat, clear sparkling surface. "Lay here. The healer duo will be here soon. One deels with muscles and such, where they other focuses on bones. We all just want to be sure there isn't something serious hidden."

"But I can't be healed with my muscles, I'm weak," Kion shouted. "And there's nothing serious concern about me." He ignored him and simply went off, and Kion knew he would have to lay there... no he just did it because he knew he needed help and have to get help. They're going to help him somehow.

A striped tiger placed a paw firmly on the 'bedrock', "Here. Try to push my paw off of there. It's alright."

Kion sighed... but tried... pushing against his paw, only to see it didn't budge at all and just remind in place. "I can't!" Kion cried, giving up then and there.

Believe in yourself, try again." The tiger encouraged, faithful that the lion would succeed at some point. "Focus. Relax. Steady."

Kion closed his eyes; focusing his bones - relaxing and chilling them, but yet had a struggled at keeping steady, he still managed to do it and pushed his paw. It didn't budge at first, but finally he managed to do it and push the paw back. "Yay, I did it," Kion commented sarcastically.

The tiger actually stumbles as his paw is pushed off. "Heh. You ain't weak, sir. Most weak cannot even make me stumble from pushing my paw..." The tiger rubbed at his own shoulder. "How ar you feeling? Aches anywhere along your body?"

"Kind of," Kion replied honestly.

The tiger grabs a loose crystal, touching it against the lion's fur as it glows healing any problems with the muscles while a small fennec fox feels with his paws to check the bones, checking for any sort of reaction.

A slight reaction came from Kion and he instantly flipped around, as he felt something burning up his body. "What the Kings?!" Kion demanded, feeling only the slightest of reaction. "What did you put in me?!" demanded the Prince.

TheFennec had jumped off rather quick. "Not pinch you. One your bones broken..." The small foxes ears drooped, showing concern in his cute fox. "Don't know just how bad though. Come with me," with that Kion follow the fox.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Thibiti lays in front of the lion, paw around him as a jaguar helps hold him down as the tiger goes about his business to fix it. The fennec brought him something to bite on if needed, as well as a sort of soup to help.

"Ugh!" Kion complained. "This soup taste horrible!" It taste bad... no horrible. Kion couldn't believe this is the 'best' they have, but including to them, this is the best they can serve to help his illness and problems a little.

A nearby small form couldn't help but giggle. Just a cub, apparently. "Yeah, it taste very yucky. But does help. On the plus side the taste distracts from the pain of what they're doing..." Coming out of the shadows, a striped hyena cub - rather small for her age, and a leaf with vines wrapped around her midsection.

"Oh, goody," Kion said sarcastically, taking more of a slip only to wrince slightly and stick out his tongue in disgust. "If she don't hurry up my family will find me, despite being far from the Pride Lands. My sister always find me and I can't face her. No doubt she hates me but I deserve it."

Thibiti shake her head, "I don't believe that, and can tell you don't really either - about her hating you. Sure, she may have made some mistakes but realized it after..." She looked up to see how far they were done, having finished up a moment later. The jaguar letting go of his hold, and the tiger coming around. "Should be fixed, just take it easy on getting up. We're aware your journey isn't over. You two can go if you'd like now."

Thibiti just smile, "Appreciated. He does too even if he don't show it," She grinned a bit, leading the way through the valley though did wait up for the lion nonetheless.

"Thibiti, about you saying she doesn't hate me," Kion started again, as the leapord and young lion walked out. "But people think I ruin her coronation. I'm sure she thinks I done it as well."

"I can tell you don't really believe that... It's who's in you that makes you feel this way." Thibiti answers, with a smile. "Everything will be taken care of, soon enough... Healed, melded bonds..."

"But... I mean s... she hates me." Kion stammered, shaking from fear. "She always been stronger of us two! She'll just treat me like a pet when she becomes Queen if I go back there! And I deserve it!"

"She will never do that to you," Thibiti declared, still smiling. "She's your bigger sister, she loves you, I'm pretty sure she's believes you and knows someone set you up." Kion look confused and bewildered. "Now, come let's go." With that the lion and leapord went off to continue their Journey. Thitabi decided to sing a song, "Here's something my mother taught me when I was little."

**Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered**

**And there's nowhere to turn**

**You wonder how you keep going **

**Think of all the things that really mattered**

**And the chances you've earned**

**The fire in your heart is growing **

**You can fly, if you try, leaving the past behind**

**Heaven only knows what you might find**

**Dare, dare to believe you can survive**

**You hold the future in your hand**

**Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

**It's time to take a stand**

**And you can win, if you dare**

**Everybody's trying to break your spirit**

**Keeping you down**

**Seems like it's been forever (ever), oh**

**But there's another voice if you'll just hear it**

**Saying it's the last round**

**Looks like it's now or never (never)**

**Out of the darkness you stumble into the light**

**Fighting for the things you know are right**

**Dare, dare to believe you can survive**

**The power is there at your command**

**Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

**It's time to take a stand**

**And you can win, if you dare**

**Dare, dare to believe you can survive**

**You hold the future in your hand**

**Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive**

**The power is there at your command, oh**

**Dare, dare to keep all your love alive**

**Dare to be all you can be**

**Dare, there is a place where dreams survive**

**And it's calling you on to victory**

**Dare, dare.**

Kion took that song to heart and with a little confidence restored he went with her out of that Kingdom and off to somewhere else, yet uncertain.


	18. Healing For Others

Kiara and her best friends, along with the Outlanders walked down their path. She felt bad how she treated Kovu earlier, it wasn't his fault of Kion's running away. She was pissed and angry at her brother in the moment.

"Hey," Kiara said softly, slowing in her movements to talk with Kovu. He look at her with a mixture of hatred and confusion in his eyes. "I would like to apologize."

"Nothing to apologize for, Princess," Kovu said, with an glared towards the golden Princess.

"No, I'm sorry," Kiara pressed. "It's just my brother is gone and he helded out on me. I have thought I was the best sister and tried to help him multiple times. I had an feeling if I didn't mistreated and punch him those months ago he wouldn't have ran away."

"Um, sorry," Kovu apologized awkwardly.

"Hmmmm," Kiara said with a small smile, trying to stop this shock. "You're still shy," the golden Princess stated.

"Yeah and you are still playful," Kovu stated finding himself smiling at the young Princess. "I have never imagine you having a younger brother that you care for so much."

"Of course I do care for him," Kiara declared, narrowing her eyes. "I want him around and we grow old together and he becomes a good uncle to my future cubs."

"Yeah," Kovu said looking downwind. He had believed every single Pride Lander was evil but these three... they're searching for the lost Prince, risking their lives. Perhaps Kovu can examined them more and see if they're talk worthy and much more.

As Kiara continue to walk down, soon out of the Backlands she remembered the time when Kion went to the Outlands and were surrounded by hyenas but she and her friends had to save him. It was when she was 10 months old and he was 8 months old, weeks before he was framed.

_'Kiara! Someone help!' a young lion cub shouted, as he ran from the Outlands. 'Hevi Kabisa! If I survive this she is going to kill me! All I wanted to do was check the Outlands out! Like... oh no...' Kion gasped when he found himself at the inside of a brick wall._

_'No where to go now, lion cub,' the short yet imitating leader of the hyena clan snarled, baring his teeth at the small cub. 'You should've never came to our territory!' Just as they close in, Kion begin to back in with fear, when a young roar was heard - it wasn't big, yet it was enough to make them all look confused._

_Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri appeared. And boy did Kiara look pissed. Tiifu and Zuri send some strikes, but it's clear Kiara was doing massive damage. She was charging at the hyenas that were around the same age, and could've put up a better fight - but she didn't like when someone she cares about is threaten. Kion knew he was going to get it when she finished_ _with them. 'Please! Uncle! Uncle!'_

_'Silence!' Kiara roared, making the hyenas all look at the young lionesses with fear._

_'Calm down, we're really sorry, Princess,' the one who threatened Kion earlier was now pleading for his life._ _Kiara placed her paw in the hyenas throats, feeling the urge to rip their out._

_'If you ever come near my brother or anyone I care about again, I'll tear you limb from limb!' Kiara threatened, making even Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri shivered. 'Now get out!'_

_'But we're still hungry,' one of the hyenas said._

_'Out!' Kiara roared.__ The three turned their attentions to Kion, who giggle slightly. Tiifu and Zuri covered their ears, knowing Kion was going to get the biggest scolding of his life. The Princess now knows what her father felt like when she snucked to the Outlands when she was younger. 'How dare you come here?! If you were hurt or worse, do you know what I would've done?! Come back here again and what I done to those hyenas will be secondary to what I'll do to you!'_

_'Ok, Kiara,' Kion says bowing his head in shame. Well, it's better then from his father. Kiara didn't say anything else but gave him a glare and walked away with Kion under her legs, Tiifu and Zuri were grateful - when Kiara heard hyenas were after her brother they thought she was going to kill someone._

"Hey, Kiara, look," Zuri called for her friend, who snapped out of her thoughts ran by her immediately and their eyes widen when they saw a strange Kingdom surrounded with animals of all alike. Kiara have thought Kingdoms were run by lions, but this Kingdom seems to be Kingless and Queenless.

"What is this place?" Tiifu asked, perplexed at such a beautiful habitat.

Just then, a strange tiger approached - not in a threatening manner, but still was ready to stand tall. "Hey," the tiger spoken to the older lioness. "You look just like a lion who have came here early with our leopard."

"What?" Kiara asked raising her eyebrow and narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, indeed," he replied, examining Kiara slowly, her golden fur sticking out. She was truly pretty and her voice add onto her attraction. "Hmmmmm, looks like you need some healing as well. All of you." the tiger turned his eyes from the Princess to the four behind her.

"I don't need healing..." Kiara snapped.

The said tiger raised a brow at that snap, but was otherwise unfazed, "To us, such an outburst is proof for needing healing..." A large wolf said walking up, "Stay awhile, heal, then go on your way. Many can see your pain, others can smell it regardless how well you disguise it." He smiled gently, "That whom you seek is in good paws, worry not for him. And, I sense you won't be the last lions to visit our Kingdom - The Crystal Valley Kingdom."

Kiara sighed and close her eyes, just think if she had avoided punching him, had sticked up to Jeuri the first time, have always shown love for him, found out who doing this to him, all of this would've been avoided. Guilt crept up and pain came across her features. "I always regret hurting him that day." Kiara sniffled. "I hadn't meant to punch him that day. I just wanted to be popular." She wasn't sure how these animals know about she and Kion, but then again Rafiki knows a lot...

The large wolf points a paw to crystals sticking out of the rocks, "We know of Mjuzis... Shamans... For us, these crystals tell us whether the one entering needs healing, or if they are trouble. Go ahead, touch one. Feels warm, yes? That's the power of the ancients..." His eyes were soft, "The leopard's name, Thibiti, she helping him. She also has the answer you seek, in time you'll meet each other - though the time is not now."

The wolf led the way, to the landmark in the center being the Crystal "Tree" - Entering it, patients were tended to from a variety of species. Even the healers varied greatly. "Welcome, one at a time please. Who first?" A red fox gently tapped the table-rock-crystal with a paw, looking over the lions.

Vitani sighed and went forward, deciding to go through and be the bravest one of all. She was no coward and she went foward. "I'll do it first!" Vitani snarled, and with that she place her paw on the crystal. The crystal beam slightly and litten up, yet it was dark with a bit of light. "You want to change, you want a better place. A chance to love," the wolf stated. 'And... you greatly miss a certain someone. A male lion..." The wolf let her be on that, though he had some words for her regarding it, or them, he went to checking her over. Muscles, Bones, etc. "You're a strong lioness, and not just physically but mentally as well..."

"He's dead," Vitani stammered, her purple eyes actually having tears as she couldn't help but cry. "I've never got to really know him because my mother!" Vitani burst out. "I only done this because of him! I wanted to be cruel to protect the ones I love!"

The wolf attempts to comfort nuzzle her, glancing up at a crystal as it shimmers a different color for but a sec, Letting her cry into his fur if she wanted, a paw on her shoulder after. "Keep on this path, and you shall be rewarded." He looked eyes with her, his genuine. Now he backed off, "Keep strong, for fate has a surprise for you at the end of this journey." He smiled kindly, letting another give the lioness another - the red fox, another go over. "Nothing serious, take your time. Who's next?"

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri shot an glanced towards each other, before Suri surprisingly stepped forward. "I am, Zuri stated bravely.

"Ah," the wolf said with a small frown. Zuri placed her paw on the same crystal Vitani had just for it to lit up. It had much blue with red, the fear, the sadness. "You're someone who tries to be someone you aren't." Zuri was confused by this, as were Kiara and Tiifu. "You try to be tough, to keep clean and be fashionable so that special someone returns to see that you're worthy. You have been hurt, had it not been for them," he motioned to the two of her best friends. "You would've fallen."

A light filtered in from above, focused on one crystal pointing the right way as the beam of sunlight landed on Zuri's body, making Kiara and Tiifu gasped with shock, "The spirits of the past bless you." Zuri bitten her lip and trembled, but back up, shaken.

Kiara and Tiifu noticed an new source of confidence in their friends eyes and knew whatever pain she felt was heal. Tiifu approached next. "I know this for a fact, but I don't even need healing," as she said this, she place her paws on the crystal and it lighten up.

"You're different, remarkable, wanting to fit in," the wolf says. Tiifu backed up slowly and turn to Kiara and Zuri who were shock at this realization - even though Zuri seems to have a crazed look on her face. All she ever did was wanted to fit in and have friends and be a part of something. She begin trembling as well.

A Dingo comes up and gives a comforting nuzzle, while another - coyote, checks her over. "You're a strong lioness. You have so much faith and you love Kion..." Kiara and Zuri gasped but before Tiifu can protest he added. "Like a sister and will protect him if Kiara wish of it. You're loyal. Your name means loyal. Kion loves all three of you," the coyote said, looking at Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, who simply nodded.

The striped hyena comes up to Kovu and Kiara respectively, she could sense the connection but said nothing, smiling kindly at the princess. "Kion is a good lion. He's just... conflicted," the hyena converted her head to Kovu. "As you are."

The brown-coated lion look up, confusingly, but knew there was no way out. He had hope they haven't exposed Zira's plan by this, but as he place his paw on the diamond, it litted up, revealing red glows, followed with blue and purple. "It is as we expected. You know none of this is right," the coyote said towards him with a small frown. "You don't want to carried out your mother's plot. You don't want to kill Simba... or Kiara."

At that - beside Vitani - all the Pride Landers turned their heads towards him with surprise and sorrow, Kovu couldn't believe it as he let out a low growl. He knew there was no way out of this. "Ugh! Can people just sometimes shut up?!" the brown-coated lion demanded in a low voice.

An elderly lioness stepped out, "Kovu. Patience. I know things are difficult, it will change." She smiled gently at him, "However, you must find a way to put aside that darkness, lest you become the one you loathe..." Of course she was referring to the lion that caused the family trouble before, Scar... She had a concerned expression on her face, yet there was also something else... love, which was surprising to the others. Yet it wasn't the attraction kind of love, but familial love.

"Who are you?" Kovu demanded, in a surprisingly soft yet harsh voice.

"I am..." the elderly lioness begin. "Apart of you. We'll just say that... for now." My name is Kula," she said with a small smile. "But you have some healing you must have."

"You must place the darkness beside to become who you truly are," the wolf stated.

"Now, it's your turn, Princess," the coyote declared.

"I don't know why you want me to do this, but I don't need help," the Princess declared, placing an paw on the diamond and like the other lions in the cave it litted up. Suddenly, an bunch of lights appeared Kiara found the world herself disappeared and then saw herself, much younger, playing with Tiifu, Zuri, Jeuri and much more cubs, while Kion have lay in the back. She remembered this day. A lot of times when they were younger, Kiara haven't even played or talk with Kion, their relationship may have even got worse, had it not been for that punch. She had it all while Kion have none. She had noticed an younger Kion, watching them with such hope in her eyes for her to offer him, yet he didn't move. She had her friends and all Kion have was himself.

Almost, she saw him disappeared and a white light blinded her, until she had noticed a golden lion with an small orange mane, a glow surrounded him. "Kion," she whispered breathlessly, moving her paw towards the glow, yet it went through him. She've used to fear herself losing friends, but as she shift her paw, more glows appear, and she saw Kion's whole life.

**Come with me, I'll take you now**

**To a place that you fear for no reason why**

**Your heart has turned away from me**

**And I will make you understand**

**Everything will become clear to you**

**When you see things through another's eyes**

**Everything will become clear to you**

**Whatever's meant for you, you will find**

**Come with me, I'll take you there**

**To a place where you'll see**

**Everything you need to be the one you need to be**

**And all of those things that you feared**

**Will disappear from you in time**

**Everything will become clear to you**

**When you see things through another's eyes**

**Everything will become clear to you**

**Whatever's meant for you, you will find**

Suddenly, she woke and cough and with help from the wolves she stood with an paralyzing fear. She have seen things through Kion's eyes with those quotes passing by. He had an hard live, but no one ever seen it. "I see it, Kion's fears... is losing _me_."

The animals nodded and smiled, with the coyote saying. "Now, you get it, like your brother, your Journey ain't over. But stay for the night and begin in the morning. All of you are tired and hungry."

Kiara nodded and went over towards Zuri and nudged her shoulder as the others went to find the sleep - with the strange elderly lioness surprisingly staring at Kovu a lot. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I just feel, weak, hurt, battered." Zuri replied. "Just think without you and Tiifu, I would've fallen..." she took in her a shaky breath.

"Yes, maybe, but you're strong Zuri me and Tiifu will help you, I swear," Kiara promised. The dark tan lioness with blue eyes nodded and went over to get some sleep beside Tiifu. Soon, Kovu, Vitani, Tiifu, and Zuri were asleep, with Kiara staring out to the stars. "I've made mistakes and some may never be fully heal but I'll fix them." she swear, before going to sleep.

**A/N Forgive me** **for not showing Kion, but I felt like Kiara had to have some healing as well, as did her friends, Kovu and Vitani too, so I decided to show them. Next chapter will be about Kion unless I have more to add for the group but I don't think so.** **Also, that song that I have Kiara face was from another favorite movie of mine, Brother Bear, called Transformation. Some songs from other movies will show up. XD**


	19. Twisted

Kion slept another painful and dreadful night in an small den he and Thitibi came up in. They've found an nice sleeping area for the night, since this Kingdom Thitibi mentioned is far. Kion was struggling to sleep, and moving around in his sleep.

'_Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King.' a golden lion with amber orange brown eyes let out an exhaled as he held a mouse. 'And you... shall never see the light of another day. the lion laugh and place the mouse on his extended tongue, 'Adieu..__.'_

_Just then, an annoying and chipping voice broke through._ '_Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?__'_

_'__What do you want?__' the small lion asked, with clear annoyance._

_'__I'm here to announce that Queen Kiara is on her way. So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning._'_ the bird said with slight amusement at the "Queen" part, but it fallen during the last part._

_'__Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch.__' the golden_ lion_ complained, clearly not caring for any presentation, as the mouse scurried_ _away._

_'__Hah! You'll lose more than that when the Queen gets through with you. She's as mad as a hippo with a hernia__.' Zazu said with a bright smile._

_The golden lion suddenly had an idea and smile down at the bird. '__Oooh... I quiver with FEAR.__' he hissed, glaring down and nearing him with teeth slightly bared._

_'__Now Kion, don't look at me that way... HELP!__' __the majordomo cried, losing his defensive pose and remembering who is the bigger one and how this lion can easily eat him, but suddenly it all came to a stop._

_'Kion.' a female voice stern and Queenly like voice said from behind on top of a big ledge, having just arrived on the scene. _

_'__Mm-hmm?__' Kion asked, turning his head to look behind to see a golden lioness with bright amber eyes burning at him glaring with clear fury. She is stronger and can do whatever she wanted to him, if they fought, due to her being grown and more older. _'_Drop him.'__ she demanded, beginning to walk down and descending towards them._

_'__Impeccable timing, your majesty.__' the majordomo said between Kion's mouth as the golden lion released and drop hold of the majordomo, saliva covering him. '__Eyyccch._' _the majordomo complained, examining himself._

_'__Why! If it isn't my big sister descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.__' Kion said nearing her with a __cheery sarcastic tone in his voice_

_'__I didn't see you at the presentation of __my cub this morning,' the lioness growled, with such anger and... a little bit of hurt in her eyes._

_'__That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful.__' the golden lion with amber brown eyes flexed his claws on the small wall. _'_Must have slipped my mind.__' he stated, looking at his claws._

_'__Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the Queen's brother, you should have been first in line!' __Zazu said flying infront of the golden lion, who bared and click his teeth together and the majordomo flew behind the Queen._

'_Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born.__' Kion says grumbly, bowing his head down to the majordomo, in hope to frightened him._

_The lioness bowed her down, getting infront of the Majordomo protectively and with anger of having her child being call a hairball and glared fiercely into his eyes. '__That "hairball" is my child... and your future ruler__.' _

_'__Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy.__' Kion said sarcastically, turning his back from her with a devious smile._

_'__Don't turn your back on me, Kion.__' the golden lioness warned. _

_'__Oh, no, Kiara. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me.__' Kion shot back, and continue to move, however an roar erupted and she ran infront of him, halting him, and despite being grown Kion had fear in his eyes, remembering the day she had punched him in the stomach and shoulder._

_'__Is that a challenge?__' she demanded, holding the same pose... as that painful day she had punched and wronged him._

_'__Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you._' _Kion remarked._

_'__Pity! Why not?__' Zazu asked from under Kiara's safety paws._

_'__Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share.' Kion said with a smile, bowing his head down to him, but turning up to her. 'But, when it comes to brute strength...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool._'_ Then, he left, as his sister glared at him._

Kion awoke with an start to see it was early in the morning, just before the sun rise. The young golden lion couldn't believed what he had just saw; that was Kiara... he can become like Scar and even miss his nephew or niece's presentation. He was as cold as he was. In his eyes, he was truly an monster like Scar. He had similarities to him, even if he tried to denied it; he had a small body flame - that grows slightly bigger each day but the point remains - he had a scar on his left eye like Scar had when he was alive, and most of all his father had called him "Scar" the moment Timon and Pumbaa were beaten up to death and nearly killed.

"What was that?!" Kion demanded, breathing soundly.

_'That is who you are going to become, Kion,' a dark and menacing voice stated with a slight cackled._

"No!" Kion cried, his eyes closing as he just collapsed then and there.

Suddenly, a flash came.

_A golden lioness jump from a stampeding wildebeests running through the gorge and she had such strength and willpower and made contact towards the gorge side edge and struggle as she pushed herself up. The amber lioness continued to push up, clutching the small rocks, and managed to make up. Her claws make contact towards the edge of the cliff-side gorge when a golden lion with amber brownish eyes. 'Kion! Brother! Help me!' she shouted, slipping down slightly. She was clearly having problems on keeping on the gorge, but the lion made no move, until he lunged forward and made contact towards her paws, making her let out a painful roar, and the golden lion pulled her up with her shock face. 'Long Live The Queen.' Kion hissed then he released her paws, allowing her to fall into the Stampede, making her yelled as she fallen back in._

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion gasped and shot up, breathing again, with sweat glistening off of her, to see it was more into the morning. He closed his eyes, as Kiara falling back into a gorge full of Stampede hunted him.

_'You see, Kion, we are so much alike.' the voice hissed._

"No! Please! I don't... want to murder... my sister..." Kion stammered. Then he shouted loudly. "I'm not like you Scar!"

_'The resemblance match. The only difference is you of not accepting your true destiny and become King of Pride Rock.' the voice snarled._

"I don't want the throne!" Kion screamed, alerting and waking up the nearby Thitibi, who look around and rubbed at the tiredness in her eyes and woke up. "Kion, what is it?" she asked tirely.

"Nothing," Kion lied shaking his head.

"Nice try, but I know every trick in the book," Thitabi said with a smile and roll of eyes. "So how about we try that again? What is it?"

"Just like Kiara," Kion just had to muttered, like that time when he took Kiara and her friends bowl that were store with meat, they were planning to see who has the largest meat... but Kion eaten each one by accident.

_'Kion, do you took our_ _meat?' a 7 month old Kiara asked with a soft smile. She already knew the truth and so did Tiifu and Zuri, but she didn't want to yell at him yet._

_'Oh, no,' 5 month old Kion replied, with a smug grin, trying to keep from laughing._

_'We're not stupid, Kion,'_ _Kiara let out a small giggle. Kion knew he was going to get a scolding, but she had shown an different and soft and calm attitude with him... for now. 'How about we try this one again? Did you took our meat?' Kiara didn't like when she is lied to, so she's using this to teach Kion a lesson as well._

_'No.' Kion replied nervously._

_'Oh really," Tiifu remarked. 'Maybe, you should check beside you more often._

_'__Kion looked down to the side to see some half-torn meat on the ground, and the golden cub place an paw on it, 'Oh, this, yeah, dad just gave me this, it was ironic,' Kion laughed in a nervous manner._

_'Oh really, I thought the King didn't share his part of the meat with anybody,' Zuri declared._

_'Shut up, Zuri,' Kion muttered, not wanting his older sister to hear him, but she heard him, it was clear in her glare. Growing up, she didn't like cursing or any of the sort. Now he's going to be yelled at even more__._ _'I mean, uh yeah, it was weird though.'_

_'I'm not going to ask you again,' Kiara said more sternly but still had an playful edge to it. 'Did you take the meat?'_

_'__Fine, I did,' Kion admitted. 'It was delicious too.'_

_'Good,' Kiara praised, patting him on the head. 'See, it's easy when you don't lie,' She knew when Kion learns something from her, it's more meaningful since she is a couple months older then him and teach him an lesson in a older sister manner, and mostly she describes it out instead of a long borning scolding that no one ever listens to. Plus, Kiara always have some payback._

_'__Now, let's go have a long talk from taking something from someone, little cub,' Kiara declared, hitting him on the rump softly yet harshly. Kion didn't like when his sister took mother mode, but she have to be stern, and beside when Kiara scolds him it's much better and not as long as his father. Kion knew he was about to get something that his father used to yell at his cubs when they were younger. But hey, Kiara will be merciful right__?_

"Uh, I just had an bad dream," Kion confessed remembering that day. Kiara had not really yelled at him after they'd got good distance from Pride Rock but she was angry and scolded him about taking something from someone, but she couldn't stay mad at adorable him too much. "Yeah."

"See, was that so hard?" Thitibi asked with a smile. Then she laughed for a moment, before adding, "I wondered what your sister had to go through with you."

"Hey, she was never mad at me," Kion snarled, rolling his eyes. Thitibi gave him a small smile before chuckling. "No really. I never gave her problems!"

"Oh really," Thitibi stated. "Then, why did you took three minutes to answer?" the leopard asked.

"It was a..." Kion stammered, before letting out an heavy sigh. "Fine. Yes, she got mad at me a lot when we were cubs, but let's say that I gave her those puppy eyes and she forgave me quickly."

"I have an feeling you're really going to get it when she finds you," Thitibi remarked with a slight laugh. "Surely she won't kill me, right? I mean she loves me and I can give her those puppy eyes."

"Puppy eyes won't save you, mister," Thitibi laughed.

"Hey, it was your idea," Kion growled sharply.

"Yeah, but if you could've let her caught up with you," Thitibi giggled.

"Then, she would've dragged me back," the golden young lion exclaimed.

"Hmmmm, let's go, because we have a big Journey before us," she announced more seriously and Kion nodded. Beside his real mother, Queen Nala, he looked up to her and hoped his real mother would be dealing well. He also hope his real mother prove his innocent, since she really didn't talk when he was blamed, so she must've believed him. But he had hope they're all doing better off without him... he also hope his sister have been doing well and forgotten him.

**A/N: Did you all enjoy the little Lion King scene I have put in, just Kiara and Kion? Need I remind you all, Kiara is and will always be stronger than Kion in this story. Also, I did that because I wanted to add on Kion's fear of becoming Scar. Now, the next chapter is going be for the Pride Landers and how the Pride Lands is doing now. And also, the King and Queen, and I have a few twists awaiting you all. XD**


	20. Truth Out

In the Pride Lands, Nala couldn't believed what had happen to her mate; he ain't the same as he once was - he was no longer that confident King, but rather an broken King with an weak immune system.

Ever since Kiara and Kion ran away her husband have been so weak, so heartbroken, so defeated and hurt, like when she found him, but much, much worse.

First, he stopped sleeping and stayed up each night, staring out to the stars and mainly the entrance at night, Nala wonders does he even stay by her at night, because sometimes she swear she can feel him moving.

As for Timon and Pumbaa, they've recovered, albeit slowly, and had to stay in the den, where Nala have to hunt for her Pride Mates and them. Nala wondered why would Kion do such an thing since she have been extremely close to him... then it hit her... she should go back to the scene of the crime for she was never there... and luckily for her Simba had told her the exact location.

The Pride Lands have been on the middle of another dry season and so it was hard since their King haven't been acting right and the Queen must most of the time do his responsibilities now.

"I want to see this for myself, and see if Kion really did it," Nala muttered, before creeping off. At that moment, she was glad she've finished her Queenly duties and hunt a few hours ago.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala went back to the log where Timon and Pumbaa were nearly killed at. She examined it all to see it just added up more to Kion, then she decided to look over towards his home he slept in and examined it. "Wait a minute," she noticed footprints, even despite them being barely there, and it ain't hers... it was Kion! "So Kion came from this direction, and Timon and Pumbaa were all the way over there! Likely Kion would've been caught, or Kion would've a difficult time unless he force himself through! And Kion couldn't smell them all the way over here!" Nala went back and forth, thinking deeply about this. "By then, if he wanted to nearly kill Timon and Pumbaa, Kiara and her friends would've caught up so that means Kion would have been spotted..."

Nala place an paw on her chin,

"Of course they were followed but not by Kion! Someone wanted Kion to take the blame, so they went over here, and attack Timon and Pumbaa in a good distance from Kion! He heard their screams and went over to check it out when they were already unconscious, almost on the verge of death, and Kion must have arrived on the wrong time!"

Just then, a noise is heard from within the log, and Nala approached, unsheathing her claws and baring her teeth, when a tiny voice were heard, followed with a sharp "shhh". Nala decided to take the soft and kind yet Queenly tone and finally approached the log. "I promise I won't hurt you. Please come out."

A snout poked out from the log, sniffing the air - and being the braver of the two slowly came out,his coat pattern looked akin to the black-backed Jackals but different, as the pup's structure more resembled that of a wolf or coyote at best. His eyes, a nice blue were very wide, his ears flattened against his head and tail tucked between his legs, shaking like a leaf in a wind storm.

"What do you want?" the strange animal demanded with slight fear and nervousness in his voice.

"Just to check something out," Nala answered honestly, seeing no point in lying what so ever. The strange animal gave her an funny look, so Nala knew she had to explained, and since those two always eating grubs she knew what they were doing. "A meerkat and warthog came here and eat a few grubs, then they were attack a month ago."

The canine nodded, "Asatira's the one that saw the attacker. I was busy help-ping get... l-little ones to s-safety." He whined, turning his head towards the log.

It took awhile, but soon a lion cub appeared. Toddler-like in age, she looked much like Kiara did at that age but was a bit darker in color, inner ears same color as her toes and muzzle being lighter, her tuft on her tail dark like black. Turning her head towards the Pride Lands' Queen, her right eye red and left eye blue. "Y-yeah, I-saw her... the one that attacked... An' yes, she mentioned Kion going to 'get it' an' laughed about that..."

"Who was this?" the creamy Queen asked, her suspicions confirmed. She had knew Kion was innocent, but whoever truly done it is out there and was let off and must be stopped. Kion was blamed for something he didn't do and told the truth, but no one believed him.

"Not know her name, but... Tanny-colored, black nose; seems crooked, pink eyes" Asatira responded, though a slight fear evident in her voice.

"That's not all," The pup added quickly after. "We canines with our sense of smell pick up a lot more than you felines can, though to be fair you felines can tell better if the food is safe to eat or not... Distinct smell on her, certain lioness... Outlands..." With that though, poking his head back in the log he brought out infant cubs one at a time.

Two of which had stuck out their little tongues. "Name's Faraja, though these two... Don't know their names. Just know there's more around needing rescuing... These ones, don't know. They either too young to tell, or refuse to."

Asatira looked sad otherwise, not so much for the ones she was with. Sighing, sitting down she thought back to what happened prior to the incident involving the duo Meerkat and Warthog. So much, in so little time. At least for them. And her.

"Refuse?!" Nala shouted. "Please tell me!" She tried to be soft on the little ones, but her son and baby is gone and were kicked out of Pride Rock for no reason. She then bowed her head down. "Please."

"We don't know who done it," the cub stammered. "Honest." the cub locked eyes with her, and by experience with the cubs she knew when cubs were lying or not, but this cub is telling the truth.

"Very well, come to me with Pride Rock, and we'll decide what we will do to you later," the creamy Queen nodded before taking hold of the cubs and headed towards Pride Rock. Asatira and Faraja picked up the remaining two carefully and followed the Queen, still quite afraid, but knowing a better life then this awaits them.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala laid alone at the watering hole, thoughtfully, and thinking about what the cub had said eariler. Tanny-colored. Pink eyes. Black crooked noise. She wondered who it was. It have to be someone who has a bad history with her children for wanting this revenge. Kion have never had enemies before, and Kiara didn't either... so why would someone want vengeance against her children and hate them? Then, her thoughts went back to when they were younger and remember... "Of course!" she exclaimed, before storming off to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The Queen made it to Pride Rock to see many lionesses laying around, and her mate sleeping inside of his den. But she wasn't searching for him. Instead, she was searching for a certain lioness with pink eyes and she've finally found who she was looking for not far from Pride Rock, at the first watering hole. They was alone, but Nala knew a lot and had much skill. "Jeuri, I need to talk to you," Nala said.

"Your... my Queen, how may I help you?" Jeuri asked in a seemingly respectful manner, but Nala seen right pass her little act.

"As you know, you've bad history with my children and I came here to try to find an reason why," Nala half-lied. She wanted to find out why she had been so mean to her second-born and beaten him up three times, but she wanted to also know why she had done it.

"Yes, indeed, but I guess I had no reason, haven't really done anything with them for months," Jeuri said, rolling her eyes, trying not to have the creamy Queen sees it... but she did.

"Yes, but as you know, Kion have hurted Timon and Pumbaa really bad, nearly killing them," Nala forced herself to say, with a seemingly disapproving look and then shake of her head...

"Yes, never seen him as the type," Jeuri stated with a smile behind her lips that Nala seen and was about to lose her cool, but managed to keep calm with her wisdom and the love she had.

"But now I believed someone else have done it, especially after checking the crime scene." Nala declared.

"Oh really?" Jeuri demanded with a ever growing frown, slowly unsheathing her claws. The Queen had know too much, and she was so confident and believed she can beat her, due to being younger. Zira have taught her confidence and taught her an few Outlands tricks and fighting skills. "I mean who can do such a thing," the dark tan lioness added with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but I am certain and confirmed it isn't Kion, a few bystanders have seen the crime scene," Nala announced, giving her a small look. "I believe Kion and them, but there is only one way to find out," was Nala's last words before unsheathing her claws and flipping around towards her, blocking her upcoming blow. "What's wrong, Jeuri, touched an nerve?" the Queen asked smugly.

"Nope, but you knew too much, it's an shame you must die," the dark tan lioness hissed, sending an kick and punched her across the stomach, knocking her back.

This barely even dazed Nala, who got back on her high paws, and block another attack from the dark tan lioness. Then, send an slash with her claws across Jeuri's shoulder, making her let out a small yelp. Nala bared her teeth and advanced, kicking her back must harder then Jeuri had done to her.

Jeuri attempt to run back to Pride Rock so she can just camouflage herself with the other lionesses, but the Queen were on her tail, not letting her off that easily, and the two rolled, sending their own strikes and blows towards each other, until they reached the side of Pride Rock ledge.

In Jeuri's case, this was the most harshest battle she have gotten... ever... even her Outlands skilled taught to her didn't help her whatsoever, but she managed to parried.

However, in Nala's case, she was holding back from seeing killing or permanent damage slashes and strikes towards the dark tan lioness. Jeuri pushed her back with a shove and ran up Pride Rock. "Jeuri!" Nala shouted, chasing her down. Suddenly, lionesses came out to see what the commotion was, only to find their Queen in a middle of a battle. "Don't let her escape!"

Before Jeuri could've even got away, five lionesses did as ordered and jump infront of her, halting her, and when she turned around three lionesses already blocked her. There was no way out or was there? But before she can tried, Nala advanced again and Jeuri smiled and kicked her back.

Roaring, Nala jumped up once again and rolled on her, forcing her down. Jeuri was breathing. Nala knew Jeuri was getting tired and can't take this much longer, but she still tried. Nala made soft slashes, for she didn't want her dead, just wounded. None of the lionesses dare to break up the fight... or stepped in their way, for they fear of getting in the way themselves. Just then, Simba stormed out to see what the commotion was, but he saw his mate and Jeuri fighting, however even he wasn't brave enough to stepped in the way.

Jeuri begin to slashed at the Queen's stomach, but still no affect, and Nala continued to make blows across her jaw, punching her. She had enough of this! Then, she begin bitting on her fur, pressing her down. Jeuri pushed her off and attempted to pin her, but Nala countered and roll over, slamming her down on the harsh ground. This time, Jeuri couldn't get up, and she tired and fallen unconscious.

"Nala," Simba gasped running up. "Why did you attack her?"

"Simba, she's the one who have nearly killed Timon and Pumbaa! Kion wasn't! I checked over the evidence, I can show you right now." the creamy lioness promised. After telling him everything, she watched as he motion to Zazu.

"Zazu, get the whole Kingdom," Simba said then turning to two lionesses. "Keep her detain and don't allow her to get far. We'll decided her fate and listen to her explanation of why she pinned this to Kion." And with that, the golden lion got ready for his appearance on the Kingdom, while his majordomo had gotten the whole Kingdom.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Jeuri was being judged as two lionesses guard and watched her closely. Mutters of wonderment were heard the Kingdom, as the King stepped to Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa were even there, so was Nala. "Many of us have believed Kion was behind the attack on Timon and Pumbaa, two faithful followers, and important to the Kingdom." Many voices started to muttered again, but Simba shushed them with a roar. "Yet, we have be pinning the blame on the wrong lion. Jeuri, my daughter's ex-friend had been behind all of this. Now we want to know why!" his orange mane waved into the air, as pain came across him. He was the first to judge Kion and really hurted him.

"I did it!" Jeuri thundered, baring her teeth, but didn't dared to attack with two lionesses may be able to tear her apart. "Because Kion was an weak fool, who would've just stand in the way! He was an abomination and a clear mistake! The Pride Landers are nothing but cowards and jumped to conclusions!" she was no longer staring at the King, but instead out to her surroundings. "Judge me here! But I'm not the only monster here! You all assume and betrayed and hurted Kion! Sounds we are all the same! Nothing but monsters who just think before taking to actions! So tell me here, who is the real monster?! The one who done it, or the one who assumed! Kion was called an monster and yet every day he was treated as such! Everyone shunned him and hated him! No wondered he ran away! And yet as you stared me, take my words to heart because you all know the truth and what I am saying is right!"

Just then, every single animal turned and converted their heads to look at each other and pinned their ears against their heads, knowing she was right - despite her intentions and betrayal. Even the ones on Pride Rock. The lionesses all dropped their gazed and move their heads down, due to all of them wanting to tear a innocent lion apart and wanting to kill someone who told nothing but the truth and who had stayed loyal to them. Simba felt disgusted and let out a silent and painful sigh, feeling like he was about to throw up, due to stripping Kion of his Prince's title.

"I... I - I'm..." Simba could never form right and well punctuation words. Then, as tears formed down his eyes, he wipe them away with his paw, but they were still puffy red looking due to so many tears about to break out. Closing his eyes and managing to push the tears back, he opened them again and stared at Jeuri more sterner. "For acts of treason and betraying and blaming another lion, I sentence you to death."

"I really wished you haven't made that choice, your majesty," she hissed, knocking the two lionesses who guard her away. Just then, before she could've made an escape, around ten cubs appeared and pinned her down. A few being the ones that Nala helped earlier.

Asatira led the 'charge' so to speak, growling into Jeuri's face. "What's the matter, Jeuri? Can't move. You can flame a innocent cub yet you can't fight all of us!"

"Get the hell off of me!" Jeuri snarled, unsheathing her claws and swiping a few away before beginning to run again, when she was advanced on again and slammed to the ground.

We'll always fight a bully!" Faraja shouts, joining the fray. Biting her ear.

"Oh very well," Jeuri didn't want to hurt cubs these young but they won't get out of the way, so she advanced and begin to hack away at them without mercy. Suddenly, all gasped and Faraja and the other cubs all smile at her. These cubs were smart! She just proved she hurted that decoy cub, not Kion!

Suddenly, five lionesses jumped and pinned her down, as did the cubs, and she was unable to get up. "Take her away!" Simba demanded. "Watch her! We will finish her later!"

Asatira took the main blow and damage, as she now lay on her side. The rest seemed to have been lucky and just knocked aside, or small superficial cuts. She flatten her ears as she tried to look around.

"Well done," the creamy Queen, Nala, said with Simba by her side and a smile on her face. "You have shown much braveness and you and your friends will have the biggest of rewards. Now let's get you check." With that the King and Queen went to Rafiki's tree to get her and the other little ones check. She have done so much to prove Kion's innocence. Goes to show even a young audience have an heart. But Simba was still full of pain. He may never see his son and daughter again. It been around a month. He had just hope they come back.


	21. Two Flashbacks

**I hope you guys aren't getting annoyed with the flashbacks. But I wanted to show Kiara's relationship with Kion, rather fun, laughing, and teaching, or perhaps a simple lesson. I wanted Kiara to have a big sister attitude that I believe most siblings have. Overprotectiveness and love.**

**Also, I have a few changes in my writing.**

Kiara promised she is going to kill Kion so much when she finds him. He could've listen to her and stay put, but he didn't. Instead he ran off.

The Princess did yell at him before in their childhood and did a few play fights with him, even Tiifu and Zuri, they always go soft on him while allowing Kion hard strikes but they always win. Kiara remembered one memory. Funny how these memories keep showing up.

_'Kiara__, how about we do a little playfight?' A younger Kion asked. It been a few days since Kiara have fought Jeuri, and Kion wanted to fight for himself and defend himself. He hope he can learn from her. The very lioness who had stood up for him. Some cubs mocked him, but Kiara kept him away from them__._

_'You don't want to do that, Kion,' Tiifu warned._

_'She is trained as future Queen,' Zuri added._

_'Bah! Just because she's future Queen_ _doesn't mean I am not stronger then her!' Kion pouted._

_'How about you lay on my fur instead__?' Kiara asked. She knew he wanted to follow her and be like her since he looks up to her so much, but she feared of him hurting himself with his own fighting moves instead._

_'Oh come on, Zuri__, please, can I just show her?' Kion asked, turning to the dark tan one, since she was kind of the weakest of the three.__.. Zuri sighed with annoyance but Kiara gave her a nod, and she force a smile, but raised her paw and knock him over._

_'Congratulations, you won,' Kiara fake praised with a smile at him getting 'bested' by her friend. She decided to tease him; __'At getting push to the side.'_

_'Hmph, why don't you try me, Princess? Scared! Bet Tiifu and Zuri is stronger then you.' Kion playfully hissed._

_Kiara shot up, willing to teach her little brother a lesson about who's the strongest, but she will hold back from any harmful or strikes that can leave scars. Giggling, the Princess smiled at him. 'Giving you one more chance, Kion. Back down.'_

_'No!'_

_'Okay,' Kiara smiled, then she advanced and jumped towards him. Tiifu and Zuri watched with small smiles, at least they warned him. Kiara was far stronger then him and the winner was already decided the second she jumped. The two roll, but when they landed on the dirt Kiara were on top with Kion on the bottom in the dirt. Kiara laughed. 'Sorry. Couldn't help myself,' she decided to do a little experiment with her little brother. __'Say sorry.'_

_'No! Let me up!' the younger of the three demanded._

_'No, you must learn a lesson that you can't go up and challenge someone, little one,' Kiara said with a smile. Kion growled and begin swiping at her, but she countered and slammed his paws down softly. 'Now, say __'Long Live The Queen' and sorry or you won't be allow up.__'_

_'Nope, I'm not a whiss, and I refuse to be beaten by an girl,' Kion snarled._

_'Hmmm, okay,' Kiara chuckled then she held his face at the ground softly, yet he feel her paws pushing him further down. His face begin to tighten on the ground but she didn't press so hard it would hurt him permanently._ _Kiara knew she could do much more then what she is doing right now, but she will not go that far__ and he may even be scared of her again. Last time, she barely managed to fix their relationship despite it still being tainted, but at least for now Kion lay close... or on her stomach every night. He thinks she don't see it. But she does._ _Plus, she gets up very early at times._

_'Hey!'_ _Kion growled. 'Let... go...'_

_'Nope,' Kiara shook her head__, pressing her paws even downer on his face. _

_Kion's backpaws begin to kicked up and his front paws were barely doing any damage, he reached up for her shoulder, as she just pinned him there. __Kiara can do whatever she wanted to do now, 'Long Live The Queen. Long Live The Queen! Sorry, ok! Let me up!' As promised, she allow him up, and he was already to tired so he couldn't move. 'I'm just not made out for this,' the young Prince pouted, but felt a paw around him and he found himself at the edge of someone's fur__. He knew Kiara had given him an chance to breathe and now he was sleeping against her._

Kiara remembered that day, Kion was so exhausted that she had lifted him him up and bring him back. But she knew he was fine, for the next day he ran up to her and they went for a good swim.

For some strange reason, the older lioness, now known as Kula, have choose to come with them, and she oddly been close to Kovu and try to talk to him every corner. "Kovu, Princess, can I talk to you both?" the lioness asked. "Alone."

"Ok," Kiara nodded with a smile. She knows how to respect her elders. Beginning to move over, Kiara look at Tiifu and Zuri and they stopped, as did Vitani, but they were out of earshot. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" the Princess asked.

"Well you see, it involves Kovu here," Kula sighed with a nod. "So around three years, before your father, Simba, took the throne I had an son. That son was name Matumaini, Matu, for short, he was the last hope for me to be my light and reminded me so much of my dead mate. I wanted to train him. Teach him. Love him. But the King and Queen of Pride Rock demanded me to hand him over. I told them to... well... but they didn't listen and send hyenas after me, so I grabbed my cub and we ran off. However, they managed to catch up and nabbed my cub away and took him away. I managed to fight and end the lives of a few, but more came and knocked down, and left me for dead. For some strange reason, didn't finish me off."

"So what happen to that son?" Kovu asked.

"That son... is you."

* * *

Thihibi had leaded Kion's down to a strange place, cover in grass, and a large field. Things seem to be good so far, when they heard something in the grass. The leopardess rolled her eyes as another leopard pounced her, though laughed after with him. "Yes, good to see you too brother."

Said leopard just smile at her and the lion, "So, he's a friend?" Thibiti smile as he ruffled her head, causing her to playfully push him back. "Okay, enough please." She requested, "We're kinda on a journey, more to help him."

"Hm, hello," Kion said nervously. He was many things, and a shy one. Kiara used to push him up against somebody and always nuzzle him so he can feel comfort and knows he's not afraid, but she ain't here right now. "Who are you?"

"Bhaashan, what's going on?" Thibiti noticed her younger brother's posture and decided to ignore the young cub for now.

He sighed, "It's Kadava. He's uh, ..."

"Trouble again?" Thibiti asked to get a nod in response. "Of course..." She shook her head.

"Uh, Thibiti, who's this and also who is this Kadava?" Kion asked, seeing her reaction of annoyance.

"Family" Thibiti snarled a bit, "Kadava, he's my... uncle." The leapord's purple eyes turned to the young yet shy prince.

"I'm Bhaashan, younger brother to Thibiti. " He smiled, bowing slightly in respect to the lion. "But, yeah; uncle Kadava's mean. Really bad."

"Ah, I see," Kion cleared his throat nervously. He met a lot of bad, rude, and mean animals in his life, but Kiara and her friends were always around and they'll defend him, due to being stronger then him. But seeing that Kiara nor her friends were here - and he didn't want her or them here due to Kiara possibly beating one into him for running away and not listening to her, he'll have to face this one on his own. While, his muscles developed slightly from being at that other Kingdom before this, Kion were still weaker and smaller then his sister, despite the muscles growing. He knew he would always be weaker compared to his sister no matter what muscles he had.

"Yeah, we don't dare approach or challenge him, for he has certain... friends." Bhaashan sighed, shaking his head. "But this is the way to go to where you need to go for the rest of your journey, through here."

"Oh no, Kiara's going to kill me if I get hur..." Kion trailed off and shook his head. His sister will likely never see him again, for he will keep running away from her... he couldn't bared to see her face again.

Bhaashan laughs, though it's a friendly one. "Siblings, older ones especially... Say a lot of things but don't mean it, just because they worry, because they love their younger siblings..."

"It's true," Thibiti added with her own smile, "Otherwise my brother wouldn't be here talking with me." She playfully slapped him, "Caused me much worry when you disappeared as a young cub." She shook her head though with a smile. Bhaashan had a sheepish expression on being reminded about that; though he never truly forgot it either. "I... admit, it was a good thing you followed me though I didn't know at the time." The younger leopard shivered. "Tell me, Kion, did you ever got... well... scolded by your sister?"

"No," Kion replied. "Well maybe one time when I said the s word which is a curse word because I heard her said it to a cub who beat me up. And when she heard it, I got pop in the mouth by her then she explained it to me."

_'Hey, Kiara,' Kion said to his sister. It was a few weeks after Kiara's Confrontation __with Jeuri. Currently, the golden Princess was 'spending' time with her golden brother. More it was raining and Kion was at Kiara's part of the den where she slept at with their parents at night, but they was out right now. They've grown ever closer and can't even spend a few hours apart without the other wanting to see them again. 'Think that rain's going to end soon?'_

_Right at the moment, Tiifu and Zuri were sleeping, so Kion was with basically with Kiara. 'Yeah, but come on, back to sleep,' Kiara said, wrapping a paw around him. The four, being cubs, were in the den and due to being close to Kiara Tiifu and Zuri were allowed in there whenever they want to._ _'__Ah shit, why can't this rain end?' Kion asked.__At that, Kiara shot up and her eyes became firely when she heard what he said. She grabbed him. 'Why did you say that?'_

_'Well, you said i...' Kion didn't finish, for a paw make contact to his lip. He was knocked over and clutching his lip. It hurted, but not as bad as he thought it would._

_'Kion, you don't say that,' Kiara scolded. 'And,' she lowered her head to his small form and wipe away the tears that were now forming and nuzzle against him. 'It's nothing to cry about, okay buddy?' Kiara used her mother's tone with him, since she just slapped him because she didn't want him to be him like that. 'Just don't say it again, and I promise I won't say it again around you.'_

"That's quite a story, my boy," Bhaashan said with a laugh, patting the young lion on the head. "Sounds like your sister really loves you and don't want you on the wrong path. She seems to be a sweetheart."

"Oh trust me, she is far from a sweetheart," Kion said chuckling slightly. "She used to scold me when mom and dad isn't around. Sometimes, I feel like my parents was in her form."

"Can relate," Bhaashan nodded. Then his eyes took a more serious tone and the smile and laughter the leopard just have was gone. "But now, time for _him_..."

"Oh perfect."

**A/N Shout out to KionScar for the OCs she allow me to use. They really are helpful.** **And for writing some parts.**


	22. The Unexpected

Kovu hadn't said much after what the lioness said. She have claimed he was her son. How? And even if he is how does she recognize him, due to him being much older than he was as a cub?

Currently, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Vitani, and Kula were asleep, but Kovu found himself unable to and stood up and went to stare up to the sky.

One lioness was not fully asleep, it was Kiara. She was thinking about her little brother. Considering his reaction to her last time and being flamed, Kiara know she will probably have to fight against Kion... because he simply don't want her to be around him anymore.

"How could I have been so damn stupid?" Kiara demanded, feeling immense regret at the pain of what she have caused her little brother... and what others did and turn their back on him. Just then, she saw Kovu walking out and with a small frown, she look at him before taking his position by his side. "Looking at stars, Kovu?" she asked softly, using the tone that she will with Tiifu, Zuri... and Kion.

"Yes, I can't believe I've been raised by a different mother," Kovu replied.

"It hurts, huh?" Kiara asked.

"Yes," Kovu said. "I'm going to lay things out to you, Kiara," the brown-coated lion hesitated for a minute, before deciding to tell her everything. "Since I have met you those months ago, my mother lay out an plan. Her original plan was for me to get close to you, but she have befriended Jeuri, and she have flamed Kion. What went wrong was Kion running away. She wanted Kion banish."

"After my father call Kion Scar, he just snap and a few were hurt by him," Kiara said.

"What would you have done if you manage to get him?" Kovu asked with regret at what his mother did to poor Kiara and Kion.

"I would have to carry out my role as Princess, and turn him in as much as I love him, but I would have protected him, however I kind of let him go," Kiara said with anger in her voice. "First was because I knew many will requested his death, and I may have been the one carried it out if not my mother or father."

"Are you angry with him?".

The Princess sighed for a moment before answering, "Yes and disappointed, because he knew I would have never let anything happen to him, never."

"Wonder how you relationship was with him before all of this?"

"Well," Kiara hesitated for a moment but the Princess decided to tell him the truth. Before the punches she have given him, she used to picked on him... kind of. She ignored him most of the time as well when she didn't pick on him. The punch is what change him.

Kiara did care about him, just took some time. She have made sure not to make him cry, but after the punch and when he cried on her shoulder, she made sure to kept him close at all time. He have released emotions that Kiara knew he was holding in for a long time due to how many tears were shown.

Kiara never intended for this to happen. She wanted to show him love. One of the reasons she act like a mother at him some times, but still she loved him. She finally responded. "I was a jerk to him and all I ever done was made fun of him, not listening to his feelings. I hope he's safe."

"Why?" Kovu asked.

"Because I want to be the one who yells his head off for not listening to me but at the same time I'll help him..."

* * *

Suddenly, Thibiti stepped protectively infront of both her brother and Kion, growling lowly at the grass. She stopped him when he tried to step around. "Hang on, something's..."

As fast as a lightning bolt, something leapt from the grass, and aimed for the young lion, who couldn't react in time, and was force to the ground.

Bhaashan was quickest to grab it, yet did not kill it. The scaley "noodle" simply hissed in response, not able to bite from where it was held. Meanwhile Thibiti went to treating the lion, first stopping the bleeding and treating it how she could, placing a gentle but firm leaf bandage on him. She helped him up after, though her eyes showed concern she was determined now to get him through this kingdom, to get him the help he needs.

"Lean of me if you wish, we'll help you with daily duties 'til your eye can see better again." The kind leopard offered herself, Bhaashan finally tossing the snake to the side. "...Sorry" was all he could say to both his sister and lion.

A laugh was heard inside of his head and Kion couldn't believe it. He had return! What did he want now?! All Kion wants is for that voice to leave him alone. But before he can react, he passed out unconscious. When he woke, he found himself at... Pride Rock! But something was off about it. It seems to be destroyed and on the edge-side of it, stood... a golden lion with orange-brown eyes. But soon, that lion transformed into a brown-coated lion with green eyes. _'Oh the ironic! __I guess we're bonded.'_

_"We're not bonded," Kion snarled. "I will never be like you, Scar!"_

'_You have the mark of evil, just like me, Kion, accept your destiny, there is no other choice!' _

Kion's eyes woke and he look up and all he could see was a blur. Then, four eyes look him over, it was Thibiti and Bhaashan! Thibiti gasped at shock with blood still leaving his left eye. He knew the snake would have been able to kill him, had he have gave it his all, but instead it bitten him with its fangs, making sure to hold back from a killing blow, but it did hurt a lot.

_'Like grand uncle, like grandnephew.'_

Kion couldn't hear properly so he shake the thought of his head. He had another scar, one he had gotten from Jeuri, the other he had now. "Bah, I am just like Scar!" Kion snapped, his blood running cold. Something came to his heart as he remember when his father refer to him as "Scar" he felt more safe at the other Kingdom and kind of wish he stayed there.

* * *

The next day, Kiara continued the Journey down, with Kovu now beside Kula, and Tiifu and Zuri on either side, yet behind Kiara. She have managed to make it to a certain Kingdom, yet something was off about it and darker than the other Kingdom.

"Something's off about this... place..." Kovu beginned.

"It seems evil... like the Outlands..." Vitani declared.

Kula gave a slight shivered, seeing something and somewhere like this before. It was before her cub was born, she have once lived in the Pride Lands, and barely was a cub at King Mufasa's ruling, abandoned at young, yet when Scar took over...

She did remember some things about Mufasa. He had golden fur, those wise amber eyes, and that appearance that only matched Kiara. She knew that this lioness is the grand daughter of Mufasa and have bared his looks and wiseness, even though she make rash decisions, at least she's attempting to help.

Kiara also seems to care so much about her little brother to follow him. She also seems to be a leader and a good friend to the two lionesses and also seem to be kind and wise and not use her power for wasted. By her muscles build, Kiara is just much more imitating.

"Hey, hmmmm, Kiara, can I talk to Kovu for a minute?" Kula asked. If there's anybody she wanted her son who she had just discover alive to be with, it will be Kiara.

Kiara gave a small smile. "Sure, I need to talk with you two," she turned to her two best friends when she said this part. "Vitani..."

"I know, I know..." Vitani said, trying to sound tough but her voice were broken.

* * *

Making sure to be in their own business, Kovu and Kula stared at each other. Kula knew her son have been wronged and raised into a life of violence and never got an chance to live life like she wanted him to.

But now he is chasing after another who is currently going through the same pain he did... Kula heard about Kiara all over Africa, but she didn't knew Kiara have a little brother. Was he that so tainted?

"Kovu, I'm so sorry..." Kula beginned. "I never wanted to leave you behind during my first days of training. I thought they'd kill you and I would've never seen you again. And then the moment you showed up, I knew it was you."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe I had fallen for that." Kovu said, his eyes flashing at Vitani.

"It hurts. You love her." Kula said, of course seeing the hurt and pain in his eyes. "She isn't to blame, for I knew her mother. She was a very wise lioness, but Zira wanted Scar to have a perfect cub."

"Who was her mother?" Kovu asked, giving her a wonderingly look.

"I-I don't remember. I forgotten many things after that attack... beside you," Kula answered, wiping away a tear with her paw. Kovu give her a quiet moment of understanding and now believe her. To be honest, this lioness look so much like him more than Zira did. That beautiful brown fur, those neon green eyes, and her crooked noise. She is no doubt his mother

"I... I understand and believe you... Kul... mom. Zira manipulated me and twisted me and made me believe that I was Scar's adopted offspring and abandoned." Kovu felt his voice rising each time he spoken and he was pissed and outraged. "But I would make her suffer and turn her in."

"That's good to hear, but don't end her life unless you have to," Kula frowned. "I don't want you to become another... _her_."

Kovu couldn't lie, he wanted nothing more then Zira's head right now, and wanted to end her life... for the pain and suffering she have caused to not only him... but to Vitani, and also kidnapping her. To the pain he have caused to Kiara and Kion, who weren't even bothered any one. Kion was innocent, and Zira wouldn't have care if the Pride Landers have killed him. He can simply replied with a "I won't..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kion ran down to the border to just cry his eyes out. He wanted nothing more then to leave this place, but had nothing around him that can kill himself. No one will even care if he was dead... at this point. He heard soft footsteps and look up to see three lionesses. Trying to get recognition of them, having a feeling he have seen them before, but then he smell them from a mile away. It was the smell he had smelt throughout cubhood. "Oh no! What are they doing here?!" Kion demanded. "They have to be after me! They were _following_ me! Why can't she just leave me alone?!" Luckily, before they could have seen him, there was a bush and the Prince jumped in, being large enough to cover him.

* * *

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri went down the small cliff, making sure not to enter just yet. "You two can still head back," Kiara declared when seeing no one is in earshot. "I can confront Kion alone."

"Kiara, we have been through this," Tiifu said, rolling her hazel eyes.

"But..." Kiara tried, though she was cut off by Zuri, who spoken up.

"No buts, either we go with you, or you don't," Zuri declared. Tiifu nodded in agreement.

Kiara gave a small sigh of annoyance, yet it was a thankful and loving smile, "When did you two got so commanding?" Kiara asked, now rolling her eyes as well.

"See you used to do it with Kion," Tiifu answered.

"We learn from you, Queen," Zuri teased.

"I was never commanding of him..." Kiara snarled playfully in a defensive manner. Tiifu and Zuri shot her those looks. "Okay... maybe most of the time, but..." Kiara sniffed something oddly familiar. "What is that?"

"What?" Tiifu asked, sniffing, and finding the same smell that Kiara have.

"Maybe, it's nothing," Zuri dejected, also sniffing her nose.

"No, I smelt that before," Kiara said. The bushes move and she instantly growl, willing to fight someone. Tiifu and Zuri went beside her and also growl. "Why are you spying on us?" Kiara demanded, getting closer. "Now how about you come out and we can talk? We won't hurt you." They didn't received a response. "Ok. We'll play that game." she nodded and her two best friends went to either corner, deciding to attack, and ask questions later, then they jumped.

* * *

Kion rolled on the ground and found himself being in quite a struggle with being advanced on by three lionesses. '_Damn it! Why do I have to move so much?!'_ the Prince thought to himself in a sharp growl. He found himself being pinned by not one... not two... but three lionesses.

They look down and when they've found themselves staring at a golden young lion, around their age and with orange-brown eyes their mouths gap open. Tiifu and Zuri let out a gasp, and got off of the small lion. They recognize him immediately, so did Kiara. She got off of him, but still was in a moment of shock. This was the last lion in the whole of Africa she thought she and her friends would pounce on here. But still it was him and she knew it by his colors and small form. But how did he got those more scars on his face? She wanted to ask, but she decided to later, never liking when he got hurt. Tiifu and Zuri went behind him in a defensive-like position, but still didn't attack... and Kiara knew why, because incase he runs off again so they can block him, but still were in their shock.

The golden lion knew he was trapped and bend his head downward and close his eyes, as Kiara wrapped her paws around him and pull him closer and lick him on his small yet developing mane, not doing that for around two months now, before feeling him attempting to knock her away, and she can tell he didn't want a nuzzle or either too afraid she will drag him back... or he just feels like a failure... and she simply allow him space, but didn't leave his face and the two would've locked eyes, had his face have not still been bended downwards. She wanted to be mad at him and yell at him, but first her mouth was too much in shock, and the other is because he was still her little brother and she loved him greatly and actually understood him and why he left. She knew many others have hurted his feelings without any care, even she did... when she doubted him when he was first flamed for that crime by now... she knows it was Jeuri. At last when she could've open her mouth she only managed to muttered out a few words, "Kion, we need to talk..."

**A/N Had to end it off there.** **Don't be mad. I just got tormented too much by people on this app, now it's my turn. XD**


	23. Accused Drastically

Kion was in shock but didn't show it as much as they did and kept his head lowered. Kiara place an paw on his mane, making him wrince, and silently hope he can convince them to turn around. If not, he would have to force them to, but that would be foolish due to Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri is in numbers, and they used to win him in play-fights. Kion begin to back up.

"Listen to me..." Kiara tried, beginning to take a step forward, attempting to bring him close, but the Prince growled and she pulled her paw back harshly but back up in fear as the three approached him. "I came for you. If you listen..."

"You want me to go back so I can be treated like hell again." Kion snapped in a low voice. He have still had little fear of his big sister, but the Prince did indeed pace the three... he will defend himself before ever choosing to go back.

"Kion," Kiara said seeing her brother's pacing stance. He looks like he was going to attack and Kiara couldn't help but get into one of her own. "I won't ever hurt you... not again," she whispered before saying in a loud voice. "But I will defend myself... and they will too if you attack."

"Won't surprise me," Kion scoffed. "All you ever wanted to do in my life is be better then me. And wanted to hurt me."

"That's not true," Tiifu spoke up. "Kion, she came here for you. It was her idea to come out here and leave the Pride Lands and she was even going to leave alone, but we choose to come. She loves you."

Kion growled at the other lioness, "She only came because she wants a punching and rubbing in face bag." His eyes reverted to Kiara. "Remember when you use to grab me and mess with my mane even after I tell you to stop."

"I know, before the punch I did much to you, but we can sit down and talk about it, and all that had happen to you thus," Kiara declared. "I would listen without interruption. We were all there, and I admit I did bully and pick on you a lot, but believe it or not I always love you."

"Liar!" Kion screamed. "Stop lying! All you three ever done is lie to me! All you ever done is hurt me! None of you even try to stand up for me! You rather have me dead!"

"Kion, that's not true," Zuri spoke up.

"It is!" Kion yelled, storming up to her with anger in his eyes.

Zuri was about to defend herself when suddenly Kiara ran beside her and slammed him across the dirt. Instantly, she regret it and scramble to help him up, but he pushed her away even on the ground. "Kion I..." Kiara tried to talk something into her brother, but he snarled and got up.

"You always wanted to do that!" Kion snapped, his tone cleared with hurt and sounded broken. "I knew it would have been something you do!"

"Ok, calm down, I..." Kiara begin but was knock on her back by her little brother who pounce on her, and in that moment she knew there was no other choice. She had to defend herself. "I'm sorry then," she unsheathed her claws and swipe his shoulder, making him howl as he got off of her. She then scratched his stomach, making him yelped again. That didn't stop him, as Kion had tears scrolling down his eyes, and he just seem hurt. Kiara didn't attack, but rather attempted to wrapped her forepaws around him. However, he shrugged it off. She had wondered if it was painful tears... or hurt... perhaps both... perhaps neither.

He attempted to make a move to Tiifu, but she kicked him away and he was send dashing to the ground even though he wasn't hurt as one should be, due to her holding back, as Kion got back up.

Then, he tried at Zuri, but she also reacted, being stronger then he last saw her and grabbed him and slammed him down, again not as hard as it should've been. Kion struggle to get up, but he did.

"Kion, come on, I don't want it to be this way," Kiara said, her voice taking a pleading tone. Kion growled and jumped at her, attempting to pin her, but she knew she have to do this and pinned him against the ground, her claws near his neck. "Come on, we can still talk before you make a mistake we both know you can regret."

"No, all you ever did was want to hurt me," Kion hissed kicking up at her stomach and face.

"You know that ain't true," Kiara said, trying to stop his paws from having an opening. If she can subdued him, then maybe she can have a talk, even if she has to drag him to do it. "Please stop it, I don't want to hurt you again but I must defend myself."

"There nothing else you ever done," Kion shot back, knocking her away.

Kion knew the chance of winning in his favor are not big, Kiara can easily counter him at his still growing muscles, and Kion does think this will be the most they will ever gone... maybe a little bit more, but Kion knew he would always be a freak.

Bitting his lip, he wonder if he can try to get out of this situation... or was this the biggest foolish thing he could have done. _'You pathetic fool, she is always stronger then you...' _his own voice echoed in his mind.

"I don't want it to be like this!" Kiara shouted, bringing him back onto his paw, only tighten his grip on the ground to stun him and then they can have that talk. "Come on, please stop trying to fight me and I promise I'll stop fighting you."

Kion try to get up, but she kept him down and not even let him up. Kiara had him in this position months ago, it was when she playfight with him that time, and like before she tried to get him... only this time it was much more then that. "Shut... up!" Kion growled, not going submissive yet, but surprise the three, for he never swore at Kiara directly like this before. "You're just like him, Kiara, daddy's little girl!"

"I left the Pride Lands for you!" Kiara exclaimed, getting tired of her brother's attitude. "Can't you see... I did all of this for you! I love you," she bended her head down and lick him on the face, trying to wipe away the angry and salty tears, that were still falling.

"Don't lick me!" Kion snapped.

Kiara didn't listen and still wipe away his tears, but kept him down with her paws near his chest, but she made sure not to press down to hard, due to the weak muscles and form he have. She knew he was angry but he couldn't send her away even if he tried. "All I ever did was trying to be a good sister," Kiara said in a whisper.

Kion laughed, though it sounded force. "No you didn't. All you did is wanting to be the only sibling and now that I'm gone and out of your life you miss me! You change your mind quickly, Princess!"

"That was only at the beginning all of this, but I love you," Kiara said, still licking him on his face.

"You love me?" Kion asked in a spat. "How about you play that joke somewhere else, Princess?"

"It's true," Kiara said, her voice a growl, as she got closer to his ear. By now, her attitude were wearing thin, due to the much disrespect shown, and she remember him use to being respectful and different. "You know it."

Kicking her off of him, Kion roared and try to run, knowing there was no chance, but this time Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri pinned him down, making no chance to fighting... or running. "Get the hell off of me or..." Kion started, his teeth baring, with breaths.

"Kion, if this is the only way to talk to you, so be it," Kiara declared sadly but coldly.

"I said off of me!" Kion thundered, ignoring her, as he tried to get out of this situation, but he was wearing out and three lionesses pinning someone as his side gave him no chance, he was weak and he eventually couldn't fight anymore.

Seeing this, Kiara was about to do something, but he send nearby dirt into each of their eyes and momentarily blind them, making them blinded for a second. Kiara did one last action and stop him by pulling on his tail and brought him closer. "Oh no you don't!" Kiara was now enraged. She couldn't allow herself to be nice anymore, since he was acting really different. If she must hurt him to talk him then so be it.

She begin advancing and sending harsh yet not permanent blows. Kion felt himself getting weaker and losing, she was only growing stronger. Unfortunately, Tiifu and Zuri joined her, and the three tackled him, and made sure to press his paws down so he wouldn't try to get out. "Come on! Kion! Let's talk!" Kiara got closer to his face. "You know you can't win this one, Kion!"

Kion knew she was furious with him at this point by her teeth being bared and the angry face she had. She have been angry at him and how he's been acting. He growled as she glared at him. "Leave me alone!" Kion demanded, trying to kick them away. "Leave me with my painful existence!"

"I'll never leave you... never! You're my little brother! Why should I leave you?!" Kiara roared, raising her paw and brought it down, striking him across the stomach.

"W-what a-are yo-you doi-doing?" Kion asked in a stammered. She knew this was one way to get him to talk with her, by stunning him, and then decided to talk with him later. Kiara raised her paw and smack him across the face, making him cried out.

"I'm going to talk with you..." Kiara got closer to his ear. "Rather you like it or not!"

"Let me... go!" Kion boomed.

"No, not until you learn that I love you and came out here for you," Kiara's eyes narrowed.

"You only came out here because you wanted to boss me around in the Pride Lands, I'm not an idiot!" Kion yelled.

"Did I say you were?" Kiara asked, growling at her forced to be submissive brother. He was currently weak and each of his attempts to get up were a failure... Kion didn't answer her so she continued. "Exactly!" Kiara didn't knew why he had to be so stubborn, even in the worse of situations. "And I didn't came out here to boss you around either here or the Pride Lands! I came out here because like I told you many times I love you!"

"If you love me... you would've... let me go and forget about..." Kion started, but Kiara interrupted him.

"That's not what a bigger sister... or any true sibling do! Family sticks by family no matter what and we're family!" Kiara informed him, and look deep in his eyes to see him begging her to help him, as she strike him again.

"Well, I don't have a family," Kion said coldly but with full of pain. "I was cast to the side, my Prince's role is gone! I am just an outcast and a false lion! I have the mark of evil and I'm just like Scar!"

"Prince or no Prince... we're still blood... and that holds more then a title will ever, and you're far from a false lion and you are definitely far more then what Scar ever been," Kiara said, feeling a great urge to slap him for saying the last part, but she didn't, and outstretched her paw and having a small birthmark, and then grabbing Kion's same paw, revealing his paw and a small birthmark on the exact same paw and she brought his paw to hers. "You know it's true."

"We're no longer brother and sister!" Kion declared.

"You can say that," Tiifu spoke up with surprising wisdom before Kiara could've replied. "But blood never changes, despite what you say, Kion."

"Tiifu's right," Kiara agreed, losing her grip on him slightly and licking him softly on his cheek before on his mane, much to Kion's defiance. "Now last chance, calm down and we would help you easily and we can talk right here," Kiara says. Kion spat at her and narrowed his eyes. "Ok. We're going to start heading home and talk about this later." Kiara lifted the struggling lion up by grabbing his ear, with Tiifu and Zuri's help by holding him down, and place him on the middle of her back, so he can't make a run for it. He was too weak in compared with them, so he was easily place on and can't escape even if he wanted to.

"Let me go!" Kion demanded struggling into her grasp but it was of no use and he was weak at the moment. "I'm not going anywhere with none of you!"

With a heavy heart, Kiara ignored his cries and demands and continued her pathway down with him on her back. She came here for him and now he thinks he can push her away... well he is sadly mistaken. Tiifu and Zuri made sure to watch him closely, so if he falls off or finds a way off. The golden Princess kept him firm in her grip that is her back. She knew he will be possibly be hated even more when they returned due to so many thinking he was a traitor - and their glorious Princess went after him to bring him to 'justice' once and for all, but if he gets chosen death she won't allow it come to that. She had knew Kion didn't wanted to die by their paws... possibly not anymore, but he couldn't run forever, and she have to do what she has to do to Kion, even if loving him as much as she did.

"You will send me to die! They will kill me and you would allow it!" Kion shouted, he rather die of his own then having lionesses and his own family kill him and him being a shame and disgrace of the great Kings and send to the bottom of... hell.

"Kion, calm down," Kiara frowned. "And believe me, you won't die. You of all should know I won't let it come to that. And dad loves you so much he won't let them kill you, same for mom." Kiara walk to the edge-side. "You will understand when we get home where you can get some help."

"I'm not going back to that miserable place where I suffer the worse for something I didn't do!" Kion begin crying his tears out he felt he was about to pass out from exhaustion of being slam to the ground and now crying. But he managed to stayed up. He couldn't go back... ever! "They'll make sure I suffer before I will die and my own sister will allow them instead of letting me go!"

"If they or I wanted you dead, you would've been already. I had you under my claws and could've ended your life right then and there." Kiara pointed out softly. Kion begin spreading tears on her fur and tried to get off of her back.

"You're just like them, all of you! You want me dead!" Kion cried, still spreading tears.

In that moment, Kiara wanted to do nothing but comfort him, but she must ignore him at the minute, for he is not well. She wondered about knocking him out cold, but decided not to, for he have been through much today. "Just be... quiet, Kion," Kiara voiced acidly but her voice dread with pain. "Also, I know Jeuri did it. All I have to do is turn her in... even if it involves imprisonment for you... you won't be in it for so long." Kiara felt him moving more at the word "imprisonment" and begin to make more attempts, but he couldn't do much.

Kion felt blackness coming to him. He felt tired, conflicted, and tried his best to stay awake. He knew he's 'ought to pass out soon... very soon... and he couldn't keep it up. "No... NOOOOOO! I won't go back and be blamed... no LONGER! YOU THREE WILL SEE!!!" Kion shouted. Then a distance figure of younger versions of them came into his mind, cub Kiara holding swanky Kion on her back, with Tiifu and Zuri behind. It hunted him, and that Kion was calmer and had a calmer life, despite its struggles in being the weakest cub in the Pride, he never thought it would come to this, but now he is being force to be bring back by the said three. "THINGS CAN'T BE AS EASY AS YOU THREE THINK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO... BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME KIARA?! YOU CAN'TTTTTTTTTT..."

* * *

Kion faded into a world of blackness as he saw a last memory of his bigger sister bringing him somewhere in the Pride Lands, either Pride Rock or the watering hole when they were younger, and now older and having a deathwish and at this barren place.

"Dang, he really doesn't want to go back," Zuri remarked, noticing Kion was swirming on the Princess back.

"How can he become... like this?" Kiara asked speechlessly. She continued. "He's different now. He used to be sweet and kind and just innocent, now he's..." Kiara trailed off.

Around the same time, a leapord, Thibiti, hops down from the tree she was just in, cautiously landing in front of the three lionesses. "Er, hello. Easy on him..." The leopard was of course, referring to Kion, who were laying against Kiara's back.

Kiara gave a nod, feeling a good feeling around her. "Don't worry, we will be..." Kiara tried to move and get out of there, now having her brother, and that matters right now. She had hope this is a friend... and not a foe... or she will have to hurt someone else and having already hurting her brother, it taken a toll on her. She knew taking him back may make him hate them for the rest of his life, but she reminded herself it was for his own good.

Thibiti step quietly in front, gently shaking her head. "I know you want to, but right now; he needs help. Morse-so now that he's been bitten by a venomous snake." Placing a paw gently on the lioness's shoulder, "He's told me quite a lot, and just from watching the last bit between your group and him... I can tell, that he's afraid. Partly afraid of you."

"A snake?!" Kiara demanded. "How is he not dead?!" she knew he wasn't dead because she can hear him snoring, he was just very wounded and tired, plus confused, considering what had happened. "And what did he tell you? And afraid of me? How?!"

"He's not dead because of me and my brother. I treated it as quick as I could, while little brother caught the culprit. C'mon out, Bhaashan." Thibiti responded, to which the younger leopard did.

"H-hello." Said leopard smiled, albeit a bit shyly. Though he didn't have the snake by now.

"So, as you can see we are just as concerned about him. Before the snake, our last stop for helping him with all his troubles was the Tree of Life. Now, since what happened with the snake - it is urgent he gets there sooner rather than later."

* * *

Meanwhile Bhaashan told what he knew about this Kingdom specifically to the rest of the lions, Thibiti went into explaining everything from when she had first met Kion, to now. Finally, she looked Kiara straight in the eyes, "And, I firmly believe that the conflict he feels regarding you and your friends will get better if you cease being aggressive and forceful." The leopardess also place her paws gently on the young male lion, Kion.

Kiara countered her words. "He attack first... I had to defend myself and I really just wanted to talk with him, but you're right, I shouldn't have attack as bad as I did. However, I couldn't stay there and allow him to just attack me. Or he may have went down a wrong path if one blow... went... wrong."

They were soon interrupted however by a loud growl-yowl, followed by lions' roars.

Kadava had finally made himself known, having pounced the oldest in the group. Kula. His strange, red eyes made disturbing contact with Kovu's own reen eyes. The leopard seemed to have a twisted grin upon his muzzle, as he bit down hard on the lioness.

Thibiti's quick look at Kiara told her that's not quite what she meant, though right now there was of now, two concerns. Kadava, and Kion. Thibiti herself seemed a bit afraid, on having heard the noise. "I can watch him, if you'd like while you go help... Just, watch yourself around King Kadava. Leopard, yes; family; also yes. He however has variety of friends. Mostly snakes, some certain lizards, and scorpions. He may have others I don't know about - however, the one thing about all his friends is that they are venomous in some form or another." Thibiti kindly offered to watch over Kion, in the meantime. "His... friends, are the reason none of us here have dared to challenge him..."

Bhaashaan nodded, confirming everything. "Kadava's our uncle. But he's trouble..."

"You!" Kovu snarled, jumping and pouncing on the leopard. He've met his real mother days back, now she is dying, as he charged up to him, Kiara tried to stop him, but Kovu was too much in anger right now to not do anything.

Kadava, being far more agile manage to get free and evade the furious swipes and blows. His eyes soon met Kiara's, "Watch yourselves..." He vaguely warned, a certain scaly reptile (not a snake) creeping up on one of the lionesses, as another made itself known with a hiss. The latter being a rather fancy cobra. Despite it's beauty, it's venom was far stronger and thus deadlier. Also with the way it's hood was shaped, made it difficult if not impossible to get a hold of so it couldn't bite.

Kiara snarled and ran forward with Tiifu, Zuri, while angry Kovu, and Vitani attack. Kiara decides to lead her friends since they have a better relationship. Kadava sick smiled at the Princess. She was indeed a maker, as she attack and fended off the reptiles. But more-or-so, she wanted to fended and chased them off, for she has a little brother problem. Roaring, Kiara many of them away with her two friends before running back. "Kovu! We need to go!" Kiara declared, noticing Kovu was taking some of them apart with his claws. "There will be another time!" Kovu look at his dead mother's and knew there will be another time and that she would have want him to run.

Reducently, Kovu lifted his dead mother and slowly let out a few tears. His eyes begin to lower, as the group started to run.

Finally, Kadava escaped into a tree. One that lions wouldn't be able to climb well. "Ciao" The leopard laughed, evilly. After watching for a bit longer, he went off through the canopy of trees. He would indeed meet the group again, but not at this moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thibiti quietly nuzzled and comforten the golden lion prince. He'd probably wake soon enough, to which she wanted a moment to just talk with him. But she allow Kiara to carry him out of the Kingdom in a hurry, knowing she may want to talk with him alone and won't accept "no" as an answer, but she will be there (though not in plain sight) this time to make sure he doesn't attack her... again. She knew he probably won't because for one thing he's too weak. Thibiti did take charge and together they went out of that miserable Kingdom... losing one to death... and the other was force to be hurt.

**A/N Sorry for the long chapter. But I didn't want to rush it and spread it out.**


	24. Talk

Kiara knew the Journey was long and things will be harsher. It been a few hours since the confrontation she and her two friends had with her little brother. She had laid beside him, stroking his mane for the next few hours since they have found an abandoned den. He thinks she'll hates him when he wakes up, but she always loved him, and think he is a precious good thing. Just then she saw Thibiti at the entrance of the cave. "I think your... male friend could use you right now... Go, I'll watch over Kion in the meantime. Plus, he probably'll want to talk with someone he trusts," The leopardess encouraged.

"I want to speak to him when he wakes up," Kiara declared, giving her a look. She wants to stay with her brother, but Kovu may needs help right now, and consideringly he haven't said much after... it's clear things are mess up and not looking good.

"Understandable. Allow me to try talking with him, and so to prevent further panic attacks - which would be bad because the venom... I ask you to stay out of view range of den entrance in the meantime. You'll know when it okay to come in view as I'll let you know myself." She gave the lioness a quick nuzzle, before laying herself down near the 'sleeping' lion.

He was groaning in his sleep and cough and open his eyes to see a blur. He had hope he was in a safe area, but his head hurt like crazy. He remember the previous events. The hours where Kiara had... the fight he had started! The panic attack and flashbacks. "Thibiti," Kion said weakly, hoping it was her... and not his bigger sister. He felt great pain down his heart at what he have caused to his sister, he had attack her and her friends because of something he couldn't control, but his words were the inner feelings Kion wanted to release for two months. He wasn't feeling so right right now.

Yes, shh, I'm here..." She place a paw to let him know on his own, "I saw everything. No-one blames you. I'm here to help, as... now I consider you a part of my family." She looked back to the den entrance to make sure they were taking her advice, for now. Back to Kion, she looked at him gently. "Take it slow. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Though, yes, they still had their journey ahead, one thing at a time to focus on after all.

Kion would have stood but the throbbing pain in his head hurt, "I have a feeling... that m-my si-sist-sister and the o-ones I h-ha-have felt as second si-sis-sisters for mon-months hates me now." Kion stammered.

Thibiti just give him a comfort nuzzle and lick, "They might say they do, but they're truly worried about you. Everyone makes mistakes, she made hers long ago. However, now she's trying to rectify her mistakes. They'd not have come looking if they truly didn't care..." The leopardess looked him in the eyes. Hers were gentle and understanding, "You had a small panic attack. They were too quick trying to rush things, plus that bite has affected you in a few ways. If our roles were reversed, I'd probably have acted the same." She gave him a nice smile, placing her paw on his forehead to check for fevers.

Kion felt extremely warm but at least the cobra didn't affect him as much. "I feel so..." Kion couldn't finish, for he lay his head down. "I feel like I got to throw up!" Kion exclaimed, and then spit out.

Thibiti adjusted herself and her position to make it far easier for the lion to puke if he must, giving a soothing backrub to help as she glanced out the den entrance. "Could one of you try to find something to help with fevers and nausea?" She also meanwhile made sure to help him enough so that he wouldn't choke on his own vomit. "And water." She added, as the last thing. She said it loud enough for them to hear, yet quiet enough that the noise wouldn't affect Kion's fever.

Tiifu and Zuri, who have been watching the exchanged when trying to sleep but couldn't immediately shot up, "Ki-Kia-Kiara. I want to see her ple-please!" was Kion's last words before he pass out, with blood forming around him.

Thibiti used what materials she always had on paw to treat him, and ordered "One of you; get Kiara pronto!" The leopardess stayed with the lion herself, as events happened. She had planned to get Kiara herself, but things happened. Thibiti would do everything, and anything; to keep him alive. Tiifu heard that and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile a brown-coated lion was digging up a hole. A frown on his face. Kovu begin to throw the body in and slowly spread some tears, and begin crying silently. He is a damage soul.

"I'm so sorry, Kovu," a voice apologized behind him, and Kovu surprisingly nuzzle against her neck.

He was suppose to be the bigger lion, but yet he couldn't help it. Despite being raised as an Outlander, he was crying because of his true mother dying. She and him have grown so close in mere a couple days.

Kiara wondered about the days she lost her grandmother and closed her eyes as tears left her eyes. "My father used to tell me that all good animals lives with us, mainly the Kings and Queens of the past."

He wanted to ask if Scar was up there, but his mind was too much on his mother right now. Kiara closed her eyes and slowly nuzzle him, knowing he need a friend. The two stay like that for a few minutes, before Tiifu ran up. "Kiara! Thibiti needs you!" she exclaimed, almost out of breath.

"Kion," Kiara shot up, knowing what the matter was about, but not exactly what was happening. The Princess was about to follow her friend when she stopped and look to Kovu, who simply nodded. "I will be back." she promised before running and following her friend.

* * *

Kion was having a panic attack and moving a lot, Thibiti managed to calm him down a few, but he didn't knew where he was. Were he back at Pride Rock?! Had it been days?! Is mother and father will be coming the next seconds?! What was going on?!

Seconds later, Kiara storm into the cave and ran up to Kion, stopping herself mere inches away from him. He stared up to her with fear at first, but then she lick him on the nose, wanting to comfort him.

Thibiti try to comfort him as well, "Easy, you're safe. We are on journey to help you be cured. Healed." She had hoped those others would return soon with the necessary herbs, water, and with Kiara. Meanwhile she just kept talking gently, letting him know he wasn't alone; however she was mindful of her words and what she said so as to not cause him further distress.

"Kion, it's alright, everything's going to be okay," Kiara said, nuzzling against him. Then, Zuri came in with leaves that had water. It was something Kiara did when they were searching for him the last couple of months. "Shhh." Kiara nuzzle him.

"D-do you hate me?" Kion clear his throat, his voice wheezing.

"No," Kiara replied giving him an surprise look. But then she licked him on the neck and then on his cheek. Kiara was showing protectiveness and made sure Thibiti was careful with him. "Never."

Of course Thibiti was careful, and gentle, meanwhile Bhaashaan and the others kept watch by the entrance so nothing would attempt to attack those inside the den. The gentle leopard mixed some herbs and stuff together. "I've been around, learned tricks and tips from varying healers and shamans..." She gently push the leaf-bowl towards them. "This should at least help soothe his discomfort, though it's not a cure... He should have some water after..."

Thibiti had spent too long with him to not consider him like a another brother to herself... She approached one of the two lionesses with them, speaking in a quiet whisper-like voice, "Might be tricky, but if one of you could find some honey... It'd help in the long run." She then quietly returns to making her soups, drinks, salads and such to help while waiting; also checking on the two to make sure his head and body were in the correct positions.

Kiara lay beside her golden brother, still being an few inches over him. He haven't grown, so the treatment hadn't fully worked, and Kion would never been the lion he could have been. "I'm so sorry," Kiara apologized. "For allowing it to come to this!"

"Kiara, none what happen was your fault," Kion said weakly. He lifted his paws and wrapped his paws around her, Kiara was still pressed against his chin. "I attack you first. You did the right thing in defending... Zuri. More-or-less, the blame is on me."

"No, it's not," Kiara said, her voice cracking, as she glared at him. "It's on dad, he didn't even try to come help you in your time of need. He would have allowed them to rip you apart because of uncle issues! And what happen years ago!"

Kiara licked him on the cheek, as Kion smiled weakly. "Would you always love me, even in the darkest of moments?" Kion asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Kiara promised. "I didn't abandoned you when you were blamed and I surely won't now." She knew Kion was having some problems, but she knew how to aid into it. "I should have known it was Jeuri from the beginning. That bitch."

"Kiara," Kion said, rubbing an paw against her. He felt the venom, but yet mainly he had control over his actions and deeds (but he was losing self-confidence and beliefs quickly) though most of his freak outs were himself. "Just lay next to me."

Thibiti let them have their moment, meanwhile calling two bird friends of hers with missions to deliver rather specific messages to specific locations. "Thanks you two" They nodded, the leopard returning to Kiara and Kion as the two feathered friends flew away.

She then looks at Kiara.

"Er, yeah... I... accidentally seen the lions planning, let alone overhearing it. Managed to escape, despite being caught." She showed the back of her right paw, which was scarred.

Kiara ignored her at the minute and knew one way to make him feel better. She mess with his mane in a soft manner and licked him on the cheek. She lay her head over his mane, his muscles were still weak, so she pulled him over easily but made sure not too much for him to get hurt or his bones to move... he was sleeping on her chest after all and so she wanted to comfort him. She slept, allowing him to sleep. She knew he wasn't evil like the animals in the Pride Lands made him out to be.

The Princess was tired and went to sleep beside him. She had think about all the times as they grew up. She had thought about how Tiifu and Zuri soon saw Kion as a little brother and will protect him. She had thought about him sleeping on her chest each passing night. She had thought about him and her conflicts and little arguments normal siblings had. She had thought about how everytime he tried to hide something from her, but never _does._ She had thought about watching him grow with her, and him having a good... no, not good... but decent life.

She then had some bad thoughts; she had thought about him getting flamed, and him suffering some negligence and outright abusement from a few animals and lionesses. She had thought about him used to going out of Pride Rock and try to find a secret place, since no one had wanted him alive... or around anymore, so he slept in the rain and cold air and grounds and had rather suffer that than being inside of Pride Rock.

A few times, her mother had try to persuade him, but he kept true to his word and didn't went no where back to his family. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri even try to make him seen reason, but he just said the same old "I'm not welcome there" style. The Prince had finally found a well-balanced place to live, but Nala wanted him back, however, he never listens and kept true to his word.

Kion allowed his sister and the two others who felt like sisters to him in, but no one else could have even said anything comforting to the Prince without him running off or ignoring them. He had went into hiding for a bit, and only Kiara and his family had known where he have gone.

Kiara did stayed close with him and slept some nights with him back then. She noticed Thibiti approaching and got up on her fours.

Thibiti shakes her head a bit disappointed, while looking at Kiara. "He's going to be like that for some time, but there's ways to defend oneself without fighting back. In this case, the saying goes "Don't fight fire with fire" -it'll help neither side in the long run and may unintentionally make things worse. " Though she placed a gentle paw upon Kion, gently petting him.

Kiara had noticed Kion's muttering something in his sleep, clearly in a middle of a dream. "Yeah, I guess so." Kiara whispered so low her brother won't hear her.

"While I can help a bit with that, the Tree of Life will be best for you regarding the patience." Thibiti watched Kion for a bit.

"About this Tree of Life, I'm wondering can it help my father?" Kiara wondered. Her father needs as much help as she does right now. Even though it would be a while before they go back to the Pride Lands.

Thibiti already smile, "Certainly. You all need healing of sorts, the two birds I asked to deliver messages are going to the Tree of Life and Pride Lands respectively. I don't doubt Queen Nala will have much trouble convincing him to go along."

Kiara return the smile, "Yeah, but knowing my father he has always been so stubborn. I use to be stubborn, but I grew up and started taking my blood line's seriously. Kion has always been stubborn like when he didn't told me who beaten him up a lot when he was a cub. I swear I was going to kill him for not telling me after being beaten up so many times," she joked with a laugh.

She returned it, though kept it quiet. "Yeah, I getcha there. Being a big sister myself. Bhaashan used to get into trouble and too afraid to tell me who or what happened exactly. But some sleuthing on my part, without adding to hos trauma, I discovered he didn't want to tell as he'd been threatened. And previously got hurt for telling someone who it was..." Thibiti shake her head again, though looked up at Kiara now. "Oh, indeed do I know how stubborn King Simba can be. But Kion here needs his father and mother."

Kiara's smile fallen and a frown came on her features. "Yeah but considering my father always liked... to be out with me mainly, and me and my mother was always around him. When mom was out, dad always somewhere without staying with us. Sometimes I had stayed with him throughout nights like when they went out on other Kingdoms or just have to deal with something. He always came up to me, Tiifu, or Zuri when they were an problem. I'm not going to lie, when he got into trouble, I had to give punishments to him when my mom wasn't around. It seems like our father just neglected him and didn't even paid him a lot of attention. When he was not listening, I had to yell at him or scold him and... sometimes even had to do something else." Kiara was referring to spankings she had give to Kion a few times throughout cubhood when he did something really bad. Thankful that was barely. "I had even use to watch stars and the sunrise with him and taught him everything taught to me."

"...It's good you're here for him. As I fear the snake earlier will make the next stop in journey... difficult. " Thibiti looked at the ground at that. "Must keep him calm, so nothing to cause additional panic nor trauma."

"I know, it was kind of harsh to handle him throughout cubhood. But I guess it was a good thing. Though when I spank him those few times, it pain me, but sometimes he needed to learn a lesson. Because I don't want him to get hurt and have pain in his life." Kiara let out a slight smirk, but didn't show it. "Before I had an very special trip, I use to get spank to get taught an lesson. But after my trip and when Kion was born, I started to act more serious. He had been born very early, it was shocking. He had genes problems, but was still strong."

"You're stronger than you realize. But I was talking about the next Kingdom. It's, well... reptiles. Certain kinds mostly." Thibiti sigh finally, "Hard as it'll be, for him no form of hitting, taunting, yelling, from any of you all." Her head turns to look at the others, the whole group. "You two also are a lot stronger than you realize..." She points a paw to Zuri and Tiifu respectively. "If must restrain him, try. But if he's too panicky best to let him go for the moment. But he'll never truly be alone."

The group nodded and disbanded again, all ready to get some rest, beside Kiara, who have known she had to tell Thibiti some of the 'history' she had with Kion. "Undoubtedly, you want to know about my experience in raising Kion so that may save him."

Thibiti nods, "I prefer to hear all sides of the story, from all individuals. Start at the beginning, anything might know before his birth..."

Kiara sighed, knowing she will have to tell her about the time she had met Kovu. "Well, in early cubhood, before Kion was born, I got into a lot of trouble and even dragged Tiifu and Zuri into it, so we all gotten into trouble. Since Tiifu and Zuri were abandoned at birth, my mom and a few other lionesses raised them. So we used to get in so much trouble we had been penalized and strike a few times. But one time both of my friends were sick, having caught a flu from the seasons, and sadly it was the first time I has to go out, and while you may be wondering why it's sad, it is because I had to go out alone... without any friends. My dad tended to be a little bit... overprotective, and told me to follow the trail he laid out for me."

"Yet being a cub, got intrigued by a butterfly. And ended up off the marked trail." Thibiti laugh gently, "We leopards are the same, as cubs. Besides, I uh... snuck off myself as a cub. Before Bhaashan was born. Chased a grasshopper myself " She just smile a bit, "Anyways, you continue first."

"Hey, I have you know..." Kiara was about argued, but it was useless by the look the leapord was giving her. Letting out a seemingly playful sigh, she continued. "So I went off to follow a butterfly and soon found the Outlands. I was about to examined it, when Timon and Pumbaa; the two of my 'babysitters' came in, but they started arguing about grubs, so I snuck off and went to the Outlands. There, I met Kovu and we had a little mishap with crocodiles, but we made it out okay. After a little 'talk' his mother and my parents came, and they had an talk. Since being very young at the time, I can't remembered what it was all about. But do remember little details. The details I remember was about a "Pound of Fresh" and why she was banished and then my dad took me back home, but she gave me a laugh - one of those creepy laughs before taking him home as well. Then when I got home, my father taught me "We are One" and we sing a song. After that, I started being more serious and didn't get intrigued as much as I use to. In a week or two, Kion was born. It was unexpected, due to my mom being two months in her pregnancy."

"Anything might've happened to her prior his unexpected birth? Maybe you or your friends might've overheard or seen?" Thibiti asked to the Pride Lands Princess and basically her friends who are outside of the den. She'd talk to Kovu later to comfirm the story told to her. But she had another focus after. First things first though.

"Welp, no, I was grounded for a week so I couldn't went out of the den. Unfortunately, my grandmother, Sarabi, died the same day Kion was born, and I had just gotten off my groundation." Kiara explained. "We were grieving when Kion's birth just happen and we were caught offguard."

"Hmm..." Thibiti got up, "I'll be a moment. Maybe can catch a snack for him." And out the den she went, checking to see who if anyone was still awake.

But no one was. However, she did return with a small dark but dead meerkat. Kiara smiled, knowing that would please her brother just fine enough. Kiara wondered about what would happen had her father ordered his execution or banishment to the Outlands.

"Wanna know? You can get them andwers in the next Kingdom." Thibiti could tell simply from the lioness's eyes her wonderings. "But let me check Kion now." And she did.

"Um, I can continue the story for now..." Kiara stammered. Thibiti nodded and so she did. "Ok, Kion was given birth to. I had spend the first few weeks with him. Tiifu and Zuri always insisted on watching him, due to him being a sick cub, but yet he was strong. Then, on the first month of his life, I started neglecting him and just went off and left him most of the time. For the next three months, I picked on him and ignored him. But then, one day I punched him in the shoulder and stomach due to a _bitch_ named Jeuri." the golden Princess swored. "Kion have never had friends in the Pride Lands. So I regretted what I did and that force me to chase him when he ran off. He stopped eating, stop talking, and tried to kill himself twice. Tiifu saved him the first time, and Zuri did the second time. Jeuri have been secretly been beating him up and Kion have told me due to some "talk" so to speak. I confronted her, won, and she haven't bothered him until he was framed. Rest is history."

Kiara paused for a minute, before continuing.

"They were a few times I have yelled at him and scold him, but at the end of each day I loved him, and he loved me in return." Kiara smiled at the fond memories of him crawling on her; him following her, Tiifu, and/or Zuri, when they went to trips, and thought they didn't see him, but always caught him, but they played with him for a while. In their own respectable way, Tiifu and Zuri have grown an bond and love for him. They had treated him like a little brother they never had, and took Kiara's role as big sister when she wasn't around to him. "Now about Kion getting spank majority one time. Usually it was one or two and didn't been as big... but Kion had really done something wrong, so I had to... well... teach him..."

She smiled before setting down next to the others, who have returned more tirely. Thibiti went next to Kion and settled her head down next to him, holding him close. Kiara had noticed Kovu sleeping far away with actual tears leaving his eyes, and so did Thibiti. "Go, go sleep with him, he needs you."

Kiara nodded and went to set herself by the brown-coated lion. He grumbled some curses in his 'sleep' and turn over. "Kovu," she said coldly yet warmly. "I know you are not asleep."

"Hmph," the brown-coated lion was her response.

"Ok, but I'm laying right here," Kiara declared. The dark golden Princess had knew he was too much in grief right now to even argue. She had even took one step forward and wrapped her arms around Kovu and lay on him. This have earned an few giggles from Tiifu and Zuri and she shot them that 'shut up' look, followed with an blush. Then Vitani, who had a frown. She, like Kiara, can be quite overprotective of their little brothers - despite Vitani and Kovu not being related blood. "I'm sorry, but he needs help," Kiara whispered an apology towards the peach lioness, who simply nodded. "Goodnight Kovu."

Kiara had knew much more awaited them before this Journey is over; their Journey is far from done, but whatever happens she will stay loyal to her brother and protect him and help him... and love him.

**A/N Woah! Lonnnnng chapter! Did not intend for this long. But hey, it counts right? It may be the longest chapter in the history of my stories on this app. XD**


	25. Wounds

As soon as they were up the next morning, Thibiti leaded them to their next destination. Kion was unable to trust himself, so he remain in the back, feeling an headache and throbbing pain all morning.

She paused by some herbs, gathering them, then went to Kion. Slowly as not to spook him. "Hey," she spoke softly, calmly. "Try chewing on these. "They should help soothe your discomfort, at least..."

Kion tasted the herbs and his heartbeat calmed. He had wondered why she have gave him that. Usually, he would not go much into it, but giving him food out of the blank line. What was going on? "Why?"

"'Cause you needed it. And, a friend." She smiles, then blushing. "I, uh, like you." Her ears flattened in the telltale sign to the rest of the group what she had meant by "like" - for Kiara as a young cub did the same thing when meeting Kovu, after the croc mishap...

Thankfully, Kiara hadn't made an big deal of that... yet, for she was too focus on Kovu and to help her brother at the minute. Kion knew his sister can be quite overprotective of her and he can be in return. He felt something crawling up under him and his heart begin beating nervously. He had been a little unsure. She was beautiful, sure but... oh great now he's blushing even more then sue did. She was like a few months older then him... though. "I... I'm..." Kion couldn't have form a popular sentence.

"Barely. I'm not actually much older than you." The leopard just giggle, giving him an embrace. "Just, I had to mature a bit early, for I myself was framed. I've told you before, I'm also a Pride Lander. So, I understand you..." She shook her head a bit, "C'mon now, sooner we get through the next Kingdom, the better for all of us..." With that, she helped direct them towards the next Kingdom - leading, even if she weren't up at the front. "I won't lie, the next Kingdom won't be easy on either of us." Thibiti quickly try to shake her flashback from her head, despite an obvious shiver from her as a result. She was staying near Kion now, though her eyes told hinted to the group that this friendly leopard had herself a bad experience regarding certain reptiles.

When suddenly, she was pinned on her back, and was unable to move. "Hey!" Kion spoke up with surprisingly bravely, and jump to her defense, pinning the one who had pin her. "Back off!" he snarled.

Thibiti was surprised, more first at the reptile, but then at the sudden confidence Kion had. "Watch out of his bite!" She managed to warn, getting to her paws herself and slashed something to the side that tried sneaking up on them. "Grr... We'll deal with Kadava on our way back, that's a promise."

_'Yes, listen to her, watch out for the bite.' _a voice warned in Kion's head.

Dazed for a minute at the voice bringing great pain in his head, Kion didn't see a reptile sneaking up on him. Though, Thibiti jumped and brought him down. "Thanks," Kion said with a smile when he realized that he was not in the right mind. He then begin blushing at her being on top of him.

"No problem, but at least try to focus right now." Thibiti smile herself but get off turning her attention onto the ambushers, clawing and slashing at them wildly. But keeping an eye on Kion as well.

Kion was about to join, when he felt something was off. His eyes gleam and the scar on his face seem to darken. He glared for a moment before walking up to Kiara and unsheathed his claws. "Kiara! Watch out!" Zuri cried, making Kiara look behind to see Kion. She look at Thibiti, wondering what she should do.

Thibiti do a fancy flip while kicking aside the lizards to land between them, not caring if she took the hit instead. For she wouldn't blame him either. "And why can't you just leave Kion alone?!" She demanded, but faced Kion. Defensive, yet protective of Kiara and her brother.

Kion begin fighting the venom and suddenly, his eyes no longer had that hateful anger and the scar also seem to have calm due to Thibiti giving him nuzzles. He realized what he was about to do to his sister and was quickest to apologize. "Kiara, I'm so... so... so... sorry."

"Not your fault," Kiara said, rubbing him on top of the mane.

Thibiti sigh, about to say something to them and Kiara when a blur knocked her aside. She lay on her side in the grass for the moment. "Ugh, damn..." Placing her paw to her face, checking it after. Blood. She was bleeding.

At that, Kion felt anger and stood protectively infront of her. "Big mistake," he hissed, then ,'joining' Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Vitani, and Kovu he begin to rip bodies apart and not allowing any mercy. None stood an chanfe and the five others even stop fighting, as Kion just kill or badly wounded each one.

One snake tried to sneak away, but found itself caught by Kion. It just hissed tauntingly. "Kadava sssendsss hisss greetingssss..."

"I will kill him!" Kion exclaimed, choking the life out of him and threw it down. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri couldn't believe how much murder Kion had caused and shared their disgust, though not exactly at him - even Kovu and Vitani is gross out.

Thibiti try to pick herself up. "Eh, these reptiles... too loyal to him. Better this way." She winced in pain from where she had gotten hit. Trying to shake her head a bit to clear it. But it didn't help.

Tiifu and Zuri went to help her up with their noses, like lionesses usually do in the Pride Lands. At least, that help her, and she managed to get up. "Now, we need to go," Kiara declared.

Bhaashaan walked quickly yet quietly to Kiara. "Er, Kiara?" He spoke softly, so as he wouldn't be heard by his sister or Kion. Sighing, though his eyes showed concern. "That... being bitten by a cobra was one of her greatest fears. Uncle always played upon it. Any previous bites she may have gotten were always dry bites, meaning no venom. But this..." Shaking his head, he looked back to them.

Kion shake his head. "I should have protect her," Kion muttered apologetically. The young golden lion couldn't believe how she have venom in her system. Now, it's two of them.

Thibiti just nuzzle up against him, "Hey, things happen which often are out of our control. Not your fault." She did her leopard version of purring

"No, I'm sorry," Kion apologized quickly, tears leaving his eyes. Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu scrolled over to Kion and gave him an nuzzle. Despite two of them not being real sisters, they care about Kion and hate seeing him like this.

Thibiti let them do what they needed, to get him calmed. Waiting her chance to be able to grab him in a cuddle. Kion, that is.

Kiara thought about how many times Thibiti be 'looking' at her baby brother, and couldn't help but let out a little growl of over protectiveness, something she gotten from her father. However, her thoughts were on Kion at the moment. She gave him an lick across the cheek before pulling away along with Tiifu and Zuri, allowing Kion's some space, and also looking out for potential threats.

Thibiti's ears flatten at first, but felt something and soon found herself growling back. "And where were you when he first left the Pride Lands?! It was I who offered him help, and did so!" She hissed, glaring before looking off to the side. "Still am, for that matter!"

"Oh boy," Bhaashaan commented, having an idea of where this would go. Facepawed, he looked to see where Tiifu, Zuri, Kovu, and Vitani were in relation to them. "One thing you /never/ do when my sister's been naught but helpful to another, is growl. Doesn't matter the kind..."

"Hey! One thing you don't do is take about something really personal and painful!" Kiara snapped, her amber-brown eyes glaring, and shock even her best friends. She didn't like when people try to say she didn't care enough for Kion to help him. All two months of frustration burning up her soul. "For your information, fle bag smartass, I was trying to prove his innocence! And I try to be there for him! Also, I raised him! I was the one who was there for him when no one else were and loved him and care for him! If he hadn't ran off I would have stayed with him!" she unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth. "So don't you dare act like I left him like my father! You weren't even there and also I'm being a bigger sister to him like you are to Bhaashaan! It's a sibling blood to be love someone... and be overprotective of them! And considering you just came in our life and don't even know much about him! I have been through a lot with my brother and will protect him like I'm sure you would protect yours! Oh wait! Doesn't surprise me! All you would do is act like a jackass and I'm pretty sure you would take it too far like maybe attack someone!" Kiara's eyes glared and she stormed off, wanting to vest her frustration. Tiifu and Zuri went after their friend, hoping to calm her down.

Bhaashaan surprisingly tackle Kiara at that, "Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that. She been great one to me, despite you lions' stupid traditions that got her unfairly banished from your lands because of something that wasn't even our fault! Forced to be away from her - our, only home and parents. You've no idea what we went through, let alone her!" His voice wasn't so demanding, but he was using that apparent parental tone that adults did to misbehaving cubs. "Least you still had family and cozy place to snuggle in... Without my sis', your little bro wouldn't even be here right now. And this is the thanks we get? No wonder they hate lions. Pride Lander lions..."

Before anyone can say anything, a roar extrupted and Bhaashaan was tackled off of Kiara. Kion. He liked Bhaashaan and Thibiti, but he legit talk about his family and most of all his sister, and want to have revenge. Something was different about his eyes; they weren't orange-brown but rather emerald green. "How dare you?!" Kion demanded. "That's my sister, man! And I don't see you having to deal the pain I have in my life! All my Pride mates did is turn against me and I was cast out, my Prince's role gone! From birth, I was a failure and an mistake! And you talk about lions but I am one! And just to think I thought we were friends! Yes, she saved my life, but calling every single lion a stupid lion is calling me a stupid lion! I understand that she got banished but did you ever think what I had to go through?! I never had an chance to relax truly and cozy up and was ignored and just the King's son and future Queen's brother!"

Thibiti's own eyes turn a bright red, a loud screech bringing the fight to an abrupt end forcing them to cover their ears. One sure everyone paying attention, the voice was not hers though. "You misunderstood, your traditions is what's been called stupid. Not lions as a species..." Though there was an aura of darkness, yet seemed calm. However, any misstep could set it off like a bomb about to explode.

"Without those traditions, I wouldn't have even been around!" 'Kion's' green eyes glared at Thibiti. It seems everyone is against him. He had trusted Thibiti and Bhaashaan and Thibiti, but now... the trust is gone. Then, another voice spoke; darker, evil. "Leopards are apart of the cat family, are they not? So that means that without lions, leopards wouldn't even been around."

"Sisi ni Sawa," The entity just laugh, though Thibiti try to fight it. Finally, breaking through she just look at them all sadly. "What good is this doing us, fighting like this..." She shake her head, "Here, fine. I'll tell my story along our way, but in return want to know everyone's own stories. No details skipped."

This only earned a laugh from 'Kion', "Why?" he asked coldly. "Everyone should know my story. Especially you three." 'Kion's' eyes narrowed at Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, then his attention went back to Thibiti. "It's a story that been spread for years since King Mufasa's death."

"The story known, leaves much untold. Why not tell us, from your point of view?" She didn't intend to make a semi-rhyme, but didn't care at this point. She wanted to learn as much as possible. She had said before after all, that she'd rather hear all sides to a story before making any judgement.

The three friends - like sisters, look at each other for a minute, pondering what 'Kion' had just said, before remembering the story of Scar; the brown-coated lion who had turned against his father. "Scar," the three said in unison.

"Now you're catching on, my dears," Scar laughed through Kion's eyes, his emerald green eyes glaring. "While, Kion may be fighting me, I'm afraid he is too weak and foolish, he have been since he was framed. I have been waiting for you three. I knew you three have a bond with Kion, so I knew you follow him. But I'm afraid the Pride Lands will be mine."

"You're sadly mistaken," Kiara hissed. "We won't allow you to rule the Pride Lands. Infact, I feel sympathy for you... Scar. You had been jealous and that jealousy leaded to your downfall."

"Wise, but foolish." Scar said with a evil laugh. "It seems history must be repeated, though in a different way. Believe it or not, Kiara, I'm not trying to kill you, I have plans to kill Simba." That was when Kion's eyes went back to orange-brown and he walked off, wanting to be left alone. Kiara and her two best friends went a different direction - Kiara still having anger. Kovu was in too much stress right now.

* * *

Kion didn't knew what to do as he ran off. He was sure he heard someone from behind and turn to not see his sister... but rather the peach lioness with purple eyes. "What do you want?" Kion demands.

"Just to check up on you," Vitani cleared her throat surprisingly. Kion didn't expect that as an response; he knew she was an Outlander, so why would she want to check up on him.

"Surprise," Kion scoffed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Thibiti suddenly walked off to the side and broke down, crying her eyes out.

Bhaashaan, got over to his sister and just give a wordless nuzzle. He wanted to sigh, but refrained doing so in order to try helping his big sis. While that did help Thibiti, they both knew that wasn't what she needed right now. The two shared a silent look, and soon he stepped away. Waiting out the talk going on between Vitani and Kion/Scar, he looked up at Kovu. "Sorry about your loss... wise lioness..."

"And you talk about traditions about lions! And she was a Pride Lander lioness and yet you spat on her belief traditions! My whole life I have been train by a lioness I thought was my mother, and barely even knew my mother! Well guess what I don't need pity or anyone!" Kovu snapped. Then he left without a moment trace, storming off before the leopard can say anything.

Bhaashaan, just look around to however would pay attention to him enough. "I'm young, and make mistakes. I'll be honest, most traditions of you lions' are great. Just a few that I can see leading to trouble down the line eventually. Mostly seen those ones more than the former... I'm sorry, I just... protective as well over my big sis... Especially on verbal 'attacks'" He knew Kovu needed time, however he would eventually try to explain and apologize to the male for the misunderstanding...

Thibiti barely had moved from her spot, still upset from everything.

* * *

Kion walked back; his head held high, and he growled. He wasn't exactly pleased and was pissed. How could that slime, who may have a harsh life, but yet Kion who had a harsher one, attack his sister and blame lion tradition?! Kion slammed his paws down and flexed his claws. Laying down, he haven't realized someone was beside him, and he had already knew who it was. "What do you want?!" he demands. "Want to mock tradition again?!" he knew Bhaashaan was standing there.

"Wasn't thinking. And am sorry for that." His tone was genuine, "But sis does know exactly what it's like, being neglected and abused. Half-sis before us got all the attention. Everything she wanted. Any trouble, younger sis always got the blame and punishment even if it wasn't her fault. All I ask of you is that you please try to talk to her..." The leopard didn't care if Kiara or anyone else in the group had been eavesdropping, for it was better to get these stories out in his mind. He'd tell what he remembered from his view, soon enough; but Thibiti needed help herself. He knew Kion needed help just as well.

"You don't understand a thing about me." Kion hissed with surprisingly 'calmness' and a growl formed on his lips. "No one do. All my life, I have been avoided or barely acknowledge by father, and my mother or sister cared for me."

"You're right, I don't. Sis on the other paw, though..." Bhaashaan backed up after, backing off. "Although,... I would love to understand you better." With that though, the leopard left him alone now. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, For now, he just kept silent watch from the trees that nobody wandered too far away.

* * *

Kion had decided to take Bhaashaan words to heart. He was suppose to be mad, but he couldn't, and actually went to talk with Thibiti. "Hey." he said grimly, laying beside her.

Thibiti look up, though was still tearful. Finding that she couldn't say anything, looked back to the ground as tears still fall.

Kion didn't said nothing either and went to walk out, figuring she needs more time alone.

However, a surprise head rub under his chin stopped him in his tracks. It was Thibiti.

To shock at first, Kion didn't react, but when he did he return the nuzzle.

Thibiti accept the returned nuzzle, pressing her face gently in his fur, staying like that for some time. Finally looking up, a small smile forms. "Hey yourself"

"I'm suppose to be mad at you," Kion beginned, trying to stay mad but found himself unable to. "But I can't."

She playfully bat him on the face with a paw "same here", running before rolling onto her back. Kion found himself pinning her and the two connected bodies. Thibiti wrap her paws around him and lick his cheek.

Kion smiled and lower his face to her muzzle. Thibiti rub her face against his, before tussling his mane with her paw.

* * *

Some time later, she lay beside him. Her head resting upon his paws. A golden lioness peer around the corner and frown, as she saw her brother and the Leopard laying together. But seeing they're so happy, Kiara changed her mind and decided she would tease her brother about this.

Bhaashaan, resting upon a branch above yet having been too polite to watch the two had turned around. Noticing the lioness, he spoke quietly. "Hmm... looks like both our siblings found a bond between themselves." The leopard knew very well though, that if she wanted to climb the tree she likely would. Lions can climb, as can Cheetah, but leopards paws' had something extra which made tree climbing for them easier.

"Yes and I'm glad for that, but I have nothing to say to you," Kiara hissed the last part before turning and beginning to storming off. "Especially after what you said about my tradition."

Like a cub, he caught her tail stuff albeit gently; using his cuteness due to his rather young age mewed cutely. Taking the chance he had currently, "Hey, well, at least let me apologize. Although I expect the same in return regarding what you said about my sister about me."

Her eyes glared, and that didn't exactly made things better... it kind of made it worse. "Infact; I was just trying to protect my little brother like I'm sure she would do with you." Kiara snapped, her amber-brown eyes glaring firely.

"And I my sister." He hopped down from his tree bravely, "Look, no matter our qualms there's no doubt about it that we're family now..." He glanced off to the side to the still sleeping lion and leopardess. "Bet you want to make him happy. I just want the same for my sis there... I already apologized to your brother."

"Still doesn't take back all the hateful things you said," Kiara says in a low snapping and growling tone. "Because you said my brother had always been cosy in a den, but he have always been look upon as just a... Prince."

Bhaashaan shake his head, "I wasn't talking about him at that point, but the rest of ya. Mostly. After all, you got a Pride, being lions, You've got Pride Rock. Sure, most leopards are solitary but... Many of us wish to have what you have. Large family to snuggle with during the feirce rains, it gets freezing for many of us then... Cheetah too... You having numbers means you stay warmer thanks and because of shared body heat between Pride Members..."

"Yes, but I have to always watched him growing up." Kiara said, her voice still low. "Because while my father did love him, he usually had his attention on me. Every day, Princess Kiara was the shiny Princess, and Prince Kion was just a weak Prince. Also, I have to deal with him nearly killing himself. No offense, but ever since he met your sister, he seems... different and calmer."

"I understand that. Dealing with one that's suicidal... I can't even count how many times..." Bhaashaan let out a shaky breath, "Looks like we have something in common, as do they. Anyways, I am sorry for what I said and such." The leopard apologized, it would be nice if he got a returned apology for what the Lioness said. If not for themselves, then for their respective siblings; to try and get along.

Kiara sighed but remember the words spoken to her a long time ago. A true Queen accept their responsibility and faults. "Ok, I'm sorry." she apologized. "But I'm not sure if we're going to be cooperative as much as we should be."

"Apology accepted. Lets try and make this work, for them. And you doing what you just did now, is truly good queen material." He give her a gently head-butt rub, though mindful made it quick.

Kiara find herself smiling and nodding at that. A small blush was hidden on her features. Each day, she see males trying to hit on her, even though they're not same species, but it was clearly he wasn't trying that. Also, Kiara has an interested. "Thanks, Kovu," Kiara smiled. Then she realized what she had said and begin blushing. "I mean..."

"Eh, slips happen to all of us." He had a teasing smile on, "Kovu, huh? Princess got a crush with dark and handsome tough lion..." Of course he was just being playful, and didn't mean anything by it.

Kiara's face turn a bright crimson red. "Shut up." the Pride Lands Princess said, finding herself blushing even more. "It's not what you think..." she tried, but yet she was off for words.

"Chill, princess. Everything's fine." He laugh a bit, though smiled. "Looks like someone else fell in love." Paw subtly pointed in the direction of the two sleeping still.

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling you're going to be that **type **of uncle." Kiara said, laughing. "The one who spoils the cubs all too much in the future."

"At least I'll be a better uncle than our own uncle..." He smile shyly now, "It... that's... nice that you consider me a member of your family."

"Don't ruin this," Kiara teased. "Anyway I need to have a 'talk' with Kovu."

"Y'know... lion cubs for playmates would be nice for the future cubs." He grinned, "Kovu's a good match for ya. Hmm, perhaps you can convince him that I didn't mean it? About lions, as a species..."

"Nope, I'm not ready." Kiara said, a huge blush rising on her cheeks.

"C'mon. I can tell you like him, and he you though he tries to hide it... Lovebirds..." He smirked, hopping up a tall tree branch to avoid her wrath; even if it was just a playful one.

Kiara did had a lot of lioness instincts and in secret been trying to search for a mate that can be the King of the Pride Lands for a while. Tiifu and Zuri been trying to look for a mate as well, and Kiara think that's part of the reason why they have chosen to accompany her. "Do I look like a lioness who can be a mother?" Kiara asked, glaring up to him. "And you better hope I can't climb up there."

"Mm, yes. From how you treat your little brother, you'd make a great mother and queen." Bhaashaan smile kindly, "Y'know, with two other lionesses here, you might want to hurry up claiming him..." Of course he was referring to Tiifu and Zuri regarding Kovu.

"Tiifu and Zuri never been that interested in mates, always having other priorities." Kiara said, actually growling lowly at the thought of her friends taking Kovu. "Also, they don't seem to have interest in Kovu and Kovu them. And with one Kion it was hard, but with like a few Kions, that's going to be even difficult." The Princess did thought about the few times she disciplined her little brother, and how she treated him like a son.

"Hmm... Mind waiting a second? I'll be right back..." Bhaashaan was off rather quickly, though he would return very soon.

A minute later, he returned with a certain brown-coated lion. "Oh come on," Kiara muttered with half-annoyance and half-joyful. "I hate you." she mouthed to Bhaashaan, but gave a light smile to Kovu. "Hi, Kovu."

"Hey Kiara, what's this about?" Kovu asked, staring at her. Kiara simply shrugged and decided to go with the flow. She couldn't believe what she was feeling with being around him.

* * *

Back into his tree, from how the two lions looked at each other as well as their body language, he started singing "Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things"

Kovu and Kiara giggled and begin nuzzling into each other. Bhaashaan wasn't singing anymore, and seems to be gone, while the brown-coated lion and the golden lioness seems to playing. Kiara jumped to pinned the brown-coated lion down, but he managed to relent and turn it on her, pinning her down. Not sure how to react at first, Kiara seems shock, but find her face bending upward and licking him across the cheek. Kovu look at her with shock for a few moments, and saw an seductive look from her, before licking her cheek, and than the two enjoy the rest of the day in peaceful... love!

**A/N Like Mother, like daughter? I'm usually not big in main characters getting with O.Cs, but I feel like Thibiti helping him draw an ship. Sorry, if no one likes that.**


	26. New Friend

Thibiti roll over in the next dawn, waking she noticed the lion by her still sleeping. Noticing his mane a little messy, she started grooming it, then licked his cheek.

Kion chuckled and groaned. The time he had spent with Thibiti have heavily tired him out. "Good morning," he teased.

"Hey sleepyhead." Though teasing, she nuzzle him now.

"Too tired, goodnight." Kion said, slightly smiling.

Thibiti eventually gets to her paws, stretching. Nudging him with her snout, "Better get used to being woke early, even when too tired. Think the future cubs will just let us sleep in?" She grinned though, not minding if he needed a bit extra rest. At least for now, anyways. While she didn't go very far, she did look for whoever might be nearest. After all, they still had quite the journey ahead of them.

"Oh no, you're the one who's handling them if we have cubs." Kion said playfully, opening one eye.

"Nope, for a male's duty is mainly to protect his Pride from other males and other threats to the Pride. However, some prey even requires the help of males." She smile back though, "Don't forget, we had a lion uncle. step-uncle. Uncle-in-law...ahem, anyways... He had thought the same at one point, learning the hard way..."

"Nope, I'm not future King, so I'm not responsible for that." Kion chuckled, thinking he was victorious over her.

"Bzzzt. Some prides have more males, though not King themselves; still end up having duties such as helping defend the pride." Thibiti chuckle, "You aren't goinna win this one, sorry to say." She messed his mane a little with a paw, not enough to really mess it up though.

"Oh but I am." Kion smirked. "Infact, I would make sure to put infront so you can defend me from any attackers." he laughed at that part.

"Ah, but I'm not a lioness..." She laugh though, knowing both would actually eventually learn more about each others species. She stopped suddenly, giving him a serious look. "More than likely, I'd need you to protect me from other male lions. Many kill us spotted kinds. Some apparently can't tell leopards and cheetah apart..."

Kion chimed up the mood. "Are you going to give up and accept me victorious?" Thibiti open her mouth to say something to that, but the golden Prince walked past her. "Oh, you are. Thank you." the golden Prince was off in the next second.

She smirk, while he was distracted thinking he'd won she pounced, they rolled trying to pin each other. Finally, the leopard pinned the lion. "Pinned ya" She laugh. "While we don't look it, we leopards can carry a full antelope carcass straight up a tree. Generally, that's how we eat so as not need to worry about thieves like some spotted hyena."

"I already won, smart one." Kion said, full of pride.

"Maybe I let you win" She grin, getting off. "Anyways, you'll need to start doing some hunting for me in the soon future. Because it'd be too dangerous for me to at that point, and our cubs. C'mon, let's see how you can do catching different prey. Of course this being just practice, we aren't going to harm them. They'll be released."

She smiled, "I hear it's harder for male lions to hunt because of their manes. Although, your mane shouldn't really affect that yet by it's size. Not that that matters to me, you could have the largest mane or the littlest; I'd still love you." She did her leopard mimic-purr again.

"Shame, not this male." Kion teased, rolling his eyes.

"Wanna prove it?" She challenged, playfully.

Kion wrinkled his nose in a fake angry manner. "Do you ever give up?" Kion asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nope; not with stubborn family members" Thibiti bat him on the face, gently though playful.

"And I thought Kiara was bad." Kion remarked. "I best find her and talk to her since she is no doubt urgent to get this duty over..." he started walking, tracking his sister. Eventually, he found her and Kovu laying side-by-side. "What. The. Hell. Is. He. Doing. With. My. Sister?!" Kion's eyes flashed with some anger, since they can be quite overprotective with each other, and he look like he was going to kill Kovu by the look in his eyes.

Thibiti step in front of Kion, "Hey, chill." She was ready to tackle-pounce-hold him if she needed to, though she would refrain from using her claws. "They're like us." She hinted. "It's love. True love."

Kion rolled his eyes but a smile were plan on his lips. "She is going to get it."

Thibiti giggle quietly, "No doubt we'll all be teasing each other in time, as family." Leading Kion away from them for now, she pauses as her ears flick and rotate as she listens. Finally looking up in a tree branch she spots another feline. However they are too far up to get down successfully without bad injuries. "Cheetah. Albeit a bit unique. Not going to question how she got up there, but not such a good idea as Cheetah aren't meant to climb tall trees. Pretty young. Most cheetah unfortunately break their legs getting down from trees, doesn't even need to be a high height. And such affects their ability to hunt, for they're all about speed." The leopard looks around, "I could climb up there, no problem. But a precaution cushioning would help..."

"Hang on, we can help you! If you can avoid it, don't move!" Thibiti shouted up to the cheetah.

"Uh, yeah, I need some help." the cheetah call back. Seeing their questioning eyes, the cheetah continues. "It's a long story on how I got up here."

"Nevermind that right now, let's get you down from there safely!" Thibiti called back up, then turn to Kion. "See if you can find some nearby soft things, or on lack thereof, use like leaves and flowers. Place them around the tree. I'm going up there..." And with that, she leapt onto the tree and climbed up - albeit slowly and carefully. Eventually, she made it to the branch and looked to the cheetah. "Any chance you can turn around and still keep your balance? If not it's okay, we'll figure something out. It'd just be a bit easier for you to get to me that way."

Kion did as order and grabbed some leaves and flower; though the former had notice the leaves and flowers were raw, but they will be suitable enough. "I got 'em, Thibiti." Kion informed her.

Looking over the cushioning, well; it'd have to do. Back to the cheetah, she spoke. "I'll catch you, should you slip." And she truly meant that

"Ok." the cheetah said with hint of nervousness in her green eyes but she tried to not let it shown. She took a wrong step and fallen off. "Woah!"

Thibiti, keeping her promise caught her - though not with her paws, for she herself needed them for her own balance. "I got you" Her voice muffled as it was spoken through her teeth which held the cheetah by her nape. Slowly, she pulled the cheetah back up. Using herself and the tree's own trunk, finally they got her on her (Thibiti's) back, "Hold on tight," She waited 'til the cheetah was secured, then made her way down. The extra weight, albeit not too much made the journey down a bit faster for their liking, but she made it successfully.

"You're welcome" The leopardess spoke, allowing the cheetah off onto the soft cushioning.

Seeing that they made it sucessfully to the ground, Kion walk to the cheetah. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Kion, take it easy. Gotta give her a chance to recover from her experience before she can answer you. Also, back up a bit." Thibiti gently touch his paws, causing him to move then she nuzzled him fondly.

"No, no, it's fine, my name is Fuli," she responded grimly. Cheetahs and Lions haven't had the best of history, but he did help save her life, so she put it pass her for now.

"I'm Thibiti. I chose to help this lion, there's a group of us on a journey to the Tree of life to get healing. Him and I need it most. Why don't you join us? Safety in numbers after all." The leopardess smiled, "We aren't like other leopards and lions."

"Hmmmmm, but why?" the cheetah, now known as Fuli, asked. "I have three friends I'm looking for. Though," she eyed Kion suspiciously. "I have a feeling I saw you before."

Thibiti just smile, "We'll likely find them on our way."

"Maybe, but me and my friends have been alone and orphans. We didn't had parents so we have grown up together." Fuli explained.

"Lemme guess. An oddball group of species. Actually, come to think of it, not so long ago I saw a Honey Badger befriend another Badger, and Hippo befriend a smaller Hippo. And, the Cattle Egret got adopted into a mismatched bird flockk." Thibiti just grin. "Could tell you've been together, from your scents. Who knows, might gain more friends alone the way?"

"And you had to deal with her?" Fuli asked though in a teasing manner but the golden lion in particular.

"Yes, she's an handful, I have to keep watch on her because she keeps getting lost." Kion said dramatically, putting an paw on his face. "She is the one always getting into trouble though."

Thibiti playfully elbow the lion, rolling her eyes. "Although, if I remember correctly you got stuck in some vines along our way..." She countered, chuckling. "Yeah, we tease each other now... for we're family. So, he's my mate." She spoke to the cheetah, "Up to you, but will to tell how you got up in that tree?"

"Well, now thinking about it, I don't want to talk about it." Fuli said, shivering slightly.

The leopard put a comforting paw on the cheetah, "Easy. Relax. It's fine, take your time." A kind smile, "Probably should start getting the others, and your friends as well... Still got a bit of a way to go for the journey..." Thibiti mentioned, reminding Kion but also included Fuli and getting her friends.

"Ok." Kion says with a sigh. "But I feel like I need to talk to Kiara." he gave that same death stare at the thought of Kovu sleeping with his sister, but he try his best to keep it hidden from her.

Thibiti just give him a bored look before smiling, meeting up with their group.

Kiara and Kovu walked side-by-side, with Tiifu and Zuri whispering about the events they knew had happened with Kiara and Kovu, and were genuinely happy for their friend. Bhaashaan had a funny feeling about what's about to happen. Vitani didn't seem to care as much. Kion begin approaching menacingly, yet a smirk was on his face. "Kovu, I'm going to give you three seconds."

Kovu gave him a confuse look and leaned over to Kiara. "What is he talking about?" he asked the golden lioness.

"I don't know, but it ain't good." Kiara warned with a half frown and half smile. She had a feeling her little brother knew what had happen.

"One. Two." Kion begin counting, as Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and Vitani move out of the way. "Three!" Both Kovu and Kion shot up, Kovu was running from the golden Prince who would want to talk to him. The females just laugh, even Fuli - even though she never met them before.

"So Kiara, how far do you think they would run and come back?" Tiifu asked.

"I don't know." Kiara replied with a playful shrugged. "And they thought I was overprotective."

"Does he have to be this damn overdramatic?" Zuri asked, nudging her golden friend.

They saw two blurs speeding pass each other - one being brown - and the other being golden. "Let's just hope that your brother don't get hurt too much..." the cheetah added. "Angry lions." she shivered. "Never a good sign."

"Yeah, my brother may take a wild," Kiara laughed. "Well, let's just wait until they burn out."

"And then we would look for my friends." Fuli added. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri look at Thibiti with an questioning look, wondering what this cheetah was talking about. Vitani didn't seem to care. However, they didn't say anything, and let out sighs, having a feeling she made an deal somewhat by the mischievous look on her face. Kiara and her friends instantly felt like they was going to be dragged in a lot more, and just continued, waiting for Kion and Kovu to return.

**A/N You guys didn't think I wouldn't add TLG characters, did you?**


	27. Time Past

Much time have passed. The Pride Landers have met new friends in the months and they have been traveling to the Tree of Life, though it's very far, Kion managed to stay calm in the company with his new friends, sister, old friends, and new mate.

First, there was the honey badger name Bunga. Kion and Bunga have quickly became friends and they were inseparable and treated each other like brothers and won't ever leave each other.

Then they were the hippo name Beshte. Like Bunga, Kion have grown an connection to him and they were friends. Beshte had strength and power, but he's the kind giant and always love to make friends.

After that, there was the egret name Ono. Kion has also became his friend and the two have a bond now and became much more closer.

Then, Fuli. She wasn't the easiest one in the mud but Kion managed to have her become soft and the two now treated each other like brother and sister.

Kion guessed it was best for him to leave the Pride Lands and being framed because he have met new friends, along with old ones and they have promised to stay side-by-side. What was odd is their past because considering they have lost their parents at young.

The group were walking side-by-side, getting closer to the Tree of Life each passing day, but it is a long trip. "So how is the cub, Thibiti?" Kiara asked softly yet playfully.

"Who said it's just one cub?" The leopard grins teasingly, "Besides, looks like your own also slow you down." Both the leopardess and lioness were respectively showing at their bellies their pregnancies.

Kiara blushed. "Shut up." she said, rubbing her growing stomach. "I'm going to kill you Kovu for putting this into me."

Thibiti smiled upon seeing the pass. "Greetings, Ullu." She greeted the bird, er owl. And then sat, waiting the arrival of the Night Pride lions. "Patience. They need to check and confirm, just as done in the Pride Lands woth visitors." She however kept an eye on Bunga.

"Wow, zuka zama! Bees!" Bunga exclaimed, running up to a bee hive and beginned eating.

"Move!" Thibiti yell seeing the unsteady rocks, moving fast as she could to gently push Kiara out of the way of a rather large one, saving her cubs just as well. But now a rockslide wall separated her and Kiara from the rest of the group.. "We're alright!" She alerted them.

Kion growled and storm up to Bunga, who laughs innocently at almost killing not only Kion's mate but his sister as well. "Who the hell told you it was a good idea to do that?!" Kion snapped, rubbing at his eyes.

Fuli got infront of Kion, sending a side-way glare at the honey badger who laughs nervously. "Kion, calm down. Bunga here clearly was fooling around."

"Well, honey badgers are called such for a reason." The badger friend spoke, taking Bunga by his paw. "You caused this, you clear it..Course we'll help, but keeping Kion calm is important." And with that had Bunga help with the blockage.

"Ugh! This is so tiresome! Do I have to?!" Bunga exclaims, moving another rock.

"Responsability. I'm not going to do all of your work for you. Luckily you got friends here, so it shouldn't take too long." The badger continued, as the hippo and other friends helped out while the lions took turns trying to calm Kion enough.

"Ok, ok, I'm calm." Kion says softly yet frustrated still.

Bhaashan also try to help Kion, whispering "Well, Bunga means Fool in Swahili language." He smile though.

"Hey! I heard that!" Bunga shouted.

Bhaashan giggle, "Unfortunately, it's true. Ahh, but don't worry about it. Pumbaa in same language means Foolish."

Meanwhile, Thibiti look to Kiara. "You alright, nothing stuck?"

"Yeah, fine, but I'm going to kill that honey badger." Kiara snarkily said.

Thibiti giggle herself, but looking behind her then to the lioness, "I uh, don't think I'll be moving from here anytime soon. Am a bit... stuck." Despite her pain though, she was firstly concerned about Kiara and her cubs, before her own.

"Great. Now I'm going to double kill him if our cubs are hurt." Kiara frowned.

"I believe they're fine, but myself is another story." She looked to see whether or not Kiara would take a look. The leopard mother's hind left paw and tail were trapped under a good sized boulder.

"Oh perfect! Can this day get even worse?!" Kiara thundered.

Thibiti flinched when the lioness said that, she hissed "Never say those things out loud" Her ears were back, a small fear in her eyes as she now looked around more frantically. But she try to pull herself free, succeeding luckily with the paw but her tail still trapped.

Not for long though, for the Night Pride arrived and helped her as well as helped clear the last of the blockage. "Princess Rani. The rockslide was but an accident. My... mate and myself need healing from venom. Catch is, I'm expecting cubs. And my mate's sister is expecting cubs as well."

Thibiti had been here before at one point so knew exactly who these lions were and what their pride was like. She knew that regardless what she said, they'd examine both herself and Kiara, then the unborn cubs first of all.

Nirmala helped Kion to help Thibiti along to the Tree of Life as the leopard found it difficult to walk with her injured leg and not having the balance required due to the growing cubs.

Finally, in the Tree and laying down she nuzzle Kion to help him calm himself down. "Hey, everything will be okay." She however let him nuzzle her as much as he needed. Keeping his attention to her face as the respective lions examined everyone.

Thibiti smile to herself for she had another surprise, but that was to wait - as difficult as it might have been for them as it was for her and her group.

"Now where is that Bunga?!" Kiara snarled, unsheathing her claws with anger in her eyes. Tiifu and Zuri got into her way, blocking her from the shaking honey badger behind the rocks. "Woah! Easy, Kia', you're pregnant. Hurting him may hurt the cub." Zuri pointed out.

"Kiara, please. Listen to them." Thibiti pleaded, "Shwari. Aramakaro." Suddenly though, the leopardess cries out.

"Thibiti, what's wron..." the dark golden Princess didn't finished that sentence and cried out with pain. "Kiara!" Tiifu and Zuri both cried.

"What's wrong?" Kion questioned to his sister and mate.

Nirmala and the adults of the Night Pride lions reacted instantly. Having help with Tiifu, Zuri and Vitani made things easier.

Meanwhile, Rani and Baliyo had Kion and Kovu respectively stay with them by Queen Janna. "Life. Although, a bit... early. Luckily, you all made it here in time." Though old, and thus unable to move from her spot still was quite wise for a lioness.

To say Kion was determined to see his mate was an understatement. He was eager and ain't exactly making it easy. The two Tree of Life protectors had to keep blocking him, while Kovu just make it easy. "Ugh! Can you two move so I can see my mate?!" Kion demanded.

"Patience, Kion." One said... then, after what seemed like forever but wasn't even five minutes some little mewls were heard from both Thibiti and Kiara. The respective cubs were gently transferred to their respective mothers' front paws.

"Kion, come see them. Our cubs." Finally the Night Pride cleared enough to let both parties see their respective children. Thibiti just smile, looking towards Kiara. "Let's just enjoy this moment, we can figure out tradition issues later..."

"Yeah. I guess so." Kiara states with a shrug and an small smile. "Never been into tradition." she frowned at that.

Thibiti lick her cubs, causing them to squirm. One though opened their eyes to look at it's known family. A dark tuft on his head, and bright green eyes. The second cub to though was mostly white, and female. On opening her eyes, revealed nice blue eyes. The other two covered their cute faces with a tiny paw, trying to get a bit extra sleep causing Thibiti to laugh a bit at what they did.

Kiara licked her cubs as well. One had brown-coated fur and neon eyes like their father but had a small black tuff on his head. The other had golden fur like Kion but dark like hers and amber-brown eyes and were clearky a girl.

Thibiti watched as her boy cub waddled his way over to Kiara's cubs, and looked at them. The brown-coated cub trotted up to Tiifu and Zuri and trotted a paw at them. "Quite a flirt isn't he?" Kiara laughed.

"Hi, little one, hi." Tiifu says playfully yet softly.

"Quite the cute one are you?" Zuri asked.

"Unlike his uncle..." Tiifu 'muttered' to Zuri and Kiara, making them laugh slightly.

"What was that?" Kion asked, hearing the word 'uncle' by Tiifu. Tiifu give an innocent smile and waved him off. "Why, nothing, Kion. Enjoy fatherhood."

Kion smiled at Tiifu and Zuri. "Can't wait until you two get pregnant." the golden lion laughed. "So I can tell them stories about you two and spoil them and make sure they get everything they want."

"You're funny if you think that would happen." Tiifu says.

"I don't think, lionesses always must get pregnant." Kion declares.

"Well, not these lionesses but you better enjoy fatherhood." Zuri states.

Kion smiled, walking up to his mate and laying down beside her. "Now I feel old." Kion said placing his paw on his face.

Thibiti just smile at him, looking at her other two cubs. Kiara nudged him on the shoulder. "Have fun with four cubs while I have two." She smiled at Thibiti. "Also, make sure this one don't disturb the cub's sleep."

Thibiti place a paw on Kiara, "Now, just a minute you..." She grinned sneakily, though playfully. "Given I was injured in the accidental rockslide, at some point that leg and tail of mine will need to undergo a physical therapy, which will take it's time. And obviously, while I have those happen, someone's got to watch my cubs for me. And not to forget the venoms, either..."

Thibiti started to move her cubs to the side, one at a time. The male cub of hers had returned shortly to his mother. Nirmala just grin at the two mothers, "She's right. For that therapy sessions start today, Kion you come too, for you have your own sessions."

Thibiti laugh a bit, "Ah, but don't worry. When it is your time for a break or whatever, I'm happy to look after your cubs..." And with that, getting up though with help from Nirmala as they left the interior of the Tree of Life, revealed not just four cubs...

Kiara rolled her eyes. "When did I became an mother of six cubs?!" the dark golden Princess demanded having a bit of playfulness in her voice as she glance at Thibiti. "You do realized that it's going to take me forever to sleep tonight with these cubs!"

Janna smile to Kiara. "Not just six, deary. But if they get hungry while their mother's away, well, you're the best one for the job. As I'm not able to leave this rock, I can still help some... Now, Rani and the Night Pride have their duties to do. The rest of you, mind lending them a paw?" Of course, by that last part was directed to Kovu, Vitani, Tiifu and Zuri.

"I'm starting to hate you two." Kiara joked towards Thibiti and Kion, who whisled innocently. "Welcome to motherhood, Kiara." Kion smirked. "Now, the cubs are hungry and need an bath. Have fun."

"Oh, and some are more leopardy those you'll know when they get climbing. Might wish to keep an eye on them in that case. And more daring about everything." Thibiti mentioned, as she left with Kion and Nirmala.

While Bhaashan gave a brotherly nuzzle to Kiara, "Wish I could stay and help, but am required elsewhere in the Kingdom here."

"Ugh, admit it, you are going this to get out of this." Kiara states. Bhaashan whistles innocently yet had an cocky smile plastered on his face.

A wolf poked her head around the corner, "Actually, I'm here to escort him to where he's needed. Sorry to bust your bubble, princess."

Bhaashaan just sent a sly grin to Kiara, "Gotta go!" And with that the two were off.

Kiara growls lowly. "I have an surprise for him." she said lowly. "Now, Tiifu, Zuri, Vitani, Kovu, you four are helping me watch and help these cubs - especially you Kovu since you put these two cubs inside of me."

The group sighed, having an feeling this would be an long day, but better get started before it could get worse.


	28. End

Much time have pass. The cubs have grown though each are luckily well behaved, with Kion and Thibiti absolutely loving each other as did Kovu and Kiara. The venoms were heal from them and now Kion is back to normal. After much assurances from his sister and mate, Kion decided he would go back.

Thibiti grin a bit, "Wait wait... I have surprise for you two before we head back... Mind waiting a moment?" She barely waited for their response, running off.

She returned shortly after with two lions - specifically, Simba and Nala. The leopard just smile at the reactions from everyone.

Kiara's jaw dropped for a few seconds then she glare smiling at the leopard. Tiifu and Zuri just seems to be full of shock and surprise. Kovu and Vitani wasn't sure how to react but they certainly surprised. Kion's eyes widened as he move his legs up to his mom and couldn't help but resist the tears on her coat. Then she stare at her father.

"W-why didn't you believe me?" Kion questioned softly. "I didn't want to leave. But yet you didn't believe me. What was I'm supposed to do?" He shook his head sadly at his father, who had an very hurt and sad look.

"Kion, at least hear out his side." Thibiti spoke, looking to her mate.

"I-I can listen to her," Kion pointed at his creamy mother, seeing the affection and peace on her face. "But everyone turned against me and I lost every...thing thanks to him. Had my sister not interfered, I would have died."

Thibiti give the two parents a look, enough to suggest they work together telling the story. Even if it meant to be parroted. The leopard then gave her mate a nuzzle, to help calm him. Kion was glad that each of the cubs were asleep.

"Ok, so here goes..." Simba beginned. He let out an slight sigh but did show regrets and couldn't believe he called his own son's Scar. He flashed an eyebrow at the peach lioness, Vitani.

"So you see before even Kiara was born, we had another cub... he had golden fur that matched me and Kion's fur, with your mother blue eyes, in terms of playfulness, he was such like you, Kiara, but then he always have that firely attitude. His name was Kopa. He have only manage to live for five months until one day..." He frozed with seemingly self grief.

"He died to Zira's wrath because she wanted revenge to Scar. To keep our self grief, Rafiki kept his paintings hidden. That's why we were so overprotective of you, Kiara. When Kion was born, we'd see you maturing so we were not as overprotective as he we were. But still was. When Kion was framed, we feared the same thing that happen to Kopa would have happened to Kiara. Also, the evidence was so big. So we had no choice. We had to keep Kiara safe."

The golden lion was glad that he have finished that part. Kion and Kiara's face were full of horror.

The creamy queen lioness came in. "I have eventually discovered the truth by investigating the crime scene. And a few bystanders. I believe your father wants to apologize, Kion, because we were wrong and he regretted everything he said."

"What about Jeuri?" Kiara asked, her eyes glaring. "I would want to have a 'talk' with her." She gritted her teeth with anger and hatred, her claws outstretched, clearly ready to kill.

Asatira walked up with her jackal friend, she smiled though had an obvious scar along her side."We... proved it, that she'd attack cubs. In front of all of the Pride, no less. Now, you're both welcome."

The jackal wagged it's tail quite happily, "Even King Simba here saw everything."

Thibiti stepped up, "Kiara, calm." Placing herself between them, she looked between all the lions. "That wounded cub, and Jeuri, work for Zira. The crazed lioness." She showed her scar near or at one of her paws. "I know, because I accidentally saw and heard everything. Got caught, but managed to escape. This scar, from Zira herself... And yes, she plans to cause war with the Pride Lands..." The leopardess shared a sad look for a moment, "Well, I recommend recruiting any willing to help out. Also, someone's going to have to watch the cubs in this case..."

"And dear, she's quite dead," Nala added, allowing an proud smile to form on her face. "For framing someone. Attacking cubs. Treason. All of the lionesses were glad to carry it out and execute her."

Thibiti then went on to tell what she saw after,how she met Kion, and helped him throughout. Not leaving out any details, sure they all had their moments at one point but in the end got together as a true family. Adding, "If we can do it, there's no reason you two can't - father and son. Yes, Scar has been bothering Kion. Just like Rafiki has told you about your father living in you, Simba."

"He don't affect me as much though anymore, thankfully," Kion says. "Anyways, I'm ready to start a new life and for me to stay, there would have to be changes."

Simba swallowed. "Uh, what?" He asked, not already liking where this is going.

"For once, we're going to have to allow the Outlanders to join the Pride Lands and no longer live as two parts." Kion smiled sheepishly, at his father reaction.

"What?!" Simba shouted so loud.

"Simba, we big cats, canines, and even hyena all evolved from the same creature long ago. Sisi Ni Sawa, We Are One." Thibiti pressed, glancing to Nala and Kiara respectively as well.

"Yeah, she's right, dad," Kiara agreed. She stood beside Kion and her leopard. "Or I'm afraid that the Princess may randomly disappear as well." She gave a confidence smirk to her father. Tiifu and Zuri stood beside her with the same determination.

"They're right." Nala nodded.

"Fine. Anything else?" Simba gave in.

"Yep, I'm afraid that rules may be changed. Second, no jumping to conclusions without proof. Third, we're not going to all put this behind us."

"And," Kiara chimed in, "forth, me and Kion is going to rule side-by-side. Tiifu and Zuri will be advisers who would take our place when we're on missions. Deal?" the two offered their paws.

Simba glanced at Nala, who had a smirk planted on her face. He knew his children had won. He knew there is no denying it and perhaps they will be at peace at last. It is time for them to lay down and just have a peaceful life.

Simba shook their paws. "Deal."

* * *

An entire year had past. Much have changed. The Outlanders were allowed at Pride Rock and are now Pride Landers, but Zira refused and so she committed suicide after trying to kill Simba by drowning from Kiara jumping infront. Kiara and Kion's roars echoed through the Savannah, declaring themselves as the new King and Queen by siblings at Pride Rock.

Kion watched as the sun seems to fall. He have gotten so many friends now. His life just seem to be much more peaceful and doesn't have the struggles. "Thank you," he smiled to the stars before turning around and going inside of Pride Rock, wondering about the future that awaits them.

Just to think, it all happen by one single punch. A punch that affected him a long time ago, but now he can accepted and change. He had a hard life but now he is putting it aside.

This were Kion's Difficult Life.

**The End**

**Sorry if it felt a little rush but to be honest, didn't need to added Kion and Thibiti's healing. Now, this story finally came to an end and other projects are waiting to be finish. Thanks for all the followings and favorites and reviews. I appreciate them and goodbye.**


End file.
